Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: AU, elämä ei ole ikinä kohdellut Narutoa kovin hyvin, mutta hänellä on taitoa ja päättäväisyyttä. Hän haluaa vain päästä haluamaansa yliopistoon. mutta hänen kaksoiselämänsä tuottaa ongelmia. ItaNaru. Yks.puol. SasuNaru. ModernNarutofic.
1. Chapter 1

Art and Artifice  
(Taidetta ja teennäisyyttä)  
Ikäraja: T, myöhemmin M (T=Teen, M=Mature)  
Genre: Romance  
Pairings: ItaNaru, yksipuol. SasuNaru, KibaHina, ZabuHaku  
Summary: elämä ei ole ikinä kohdellut Narutoa kovin hyvin, mutta hänellä on taitoa ja päättäväisyyttä. Hän haluaa vain päästä haluamaansa yliopistoon. mutta hänen kaksoiselämänsä tuottaa ongelmia.

- 1 -

"Joten, nyt olet yhtäkkiä huolestunut?" Haku käytti jälleen terapiaääntään. "Olit aivan innoissasi tästä aikaisemmin." , hän lopetti työskentelemisen kokonaan ja nojasi taaksepäin tarkistaakseen nopean muutoksen vaalean ystävänsä maalauskankaalla. Naruton kasvot vääntyivät tiedostamattomaan murjotukseen ja hänen sutinsa jäljet olivat julmia ja karkeita pyyhkäisyjä. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt eriskummallista kaunotarta jatkamasta maalaustaan. Haku oli melkein kateellinen. Hän itse oli lahjakas omasta puolestaan, mutta hänen oma tyylinsä oli hyvin erilainen verrattuna Naruton tyyliin ja hän oli varma, että jos hän yrittäisi maalata Naruton tavalla siitä tulisi yksi sekasotku.

"No, nyt olen 'tehnyt' sen", Naruto vihdoin vastasi. "Aikaisemmin vain kuvittelin. Ajatteleminen ja 'tekeminen' ovat kaksi erillistä asiaa. Olisin voinut kuvitella loputtomiin enkä ikinä tuntenut seuraamuksia. Nyt oikeastaan saan vastauksen. Mitä minä teen, jos en pääse sisään?"

"En oikeasti usko, että sinulla on mitään huolehdittavaa. Olen varma, että meidät molemman hyväksytään.", Haku rauhoitteli ystäväänsä. Sitten hän naurahti ystävänsä hurmaavalle, puoliksi toiveekkaalle ja puoliksi epätoivoiselle, ilmeelle, jonka tämä heitti Hakulle. "Ja koska me molemmat 'olemme' pääsemässä sisälle", hän jatkoi, "me otamma ohjatun esittelyn paikkaan tasan viikon päästä.", Naruto kirkaistui välittömästi.

"Oikeasti?!"

"Ihan oikeasti. Olen jo ilmoittanut kansliaan, että meiltä jää väliin tunteja tuona päivänä.", Haku näytti kohtuullisen tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Naruton mielialan noustua huomattavasti, he juttelivat hieman alkaessaan laittaa välineitä pois.

Kun he kävelivät pois heidän edistyneen taiteen tunniltaan, Naruto nosti ylös hänen ylisuuren huppunsa ja hiljeni. Hän ei puhunut paljoa paikkojen, jotka hän tunsi kotoisiksi, ulkopuolella. Kaiken lisäksi hän tunsi olevansa erityisen sisäänpäinkääntynyt tällä hetkellä.

Hän oli vain vähän aikaa sitten toimittanut portfolionsa Konohan Yliopiston Edistyneiden Taiteiden-linjalle (KYET) ja jokaisen päivän myötä hänestä oli tullut yhä hermostuneempi sen takia. Haku ehkä pystyi sivuuttamaan sen kuin ei mitään, mutta koulu tunnettiin valikoivasta tavastaan. Naruto oli kuullut useamman kuin yhden henkilön yrittäneen sisään pari kolme kertaa ja jokaisella kerralla hylätty. Se oli kovin hermostuttavaa. Narutolla ei ollut muita kiinnostuksen kohteita. Hän oli säästänyt sitä varten ja työskennellyt koko lukionsa ajan kohteenansa KYET. Hän oli asunut halvimmassa kolo-seinässä-asunnossa ja vältellyt kaikkia mahdollisia lisäkuluja. Hän oli jo nyt kuin riutuneen taiteilijan esikuva. Hän..hän.. hän oli juuri kävellyt jotain päin.

Naruto havastui pohdinnastaan ja katsoi ylös… Uchiha Sasuken kammottavaan naamaan. Tummahiuksisella pojalla oli hyvin tutuu virne naamallaan. Blondi välittömästi tiputti katseensa takaisin käteen rinnallaan joka oli pysäyttänyt hänet. Päästäen luovuttaneen huokaisun odottaen mitä tahansa mikä oli tullakseen 'tällä kertaa'. Käsi hänen rinnallaan yhtäkkiä kiertyi nyrkkiin keräten kankaan ja Naruto tunsi raahautuvansa ulos auringonpaisteeseen. Hän kuuli Uchihan ystävien ja muutaman sivustakatsojan hihittelyn ja naureskelun kun hänen laukkunsa riistettiin hänen olkapäältään ja kaadettiin ylösalaisin hänen edessään. Muutamalla ravistuksella Uchiha varmisti että kaikki sisältö oli maassa ja heitti laukun läheisen puun oksille.

Naruto ei protestoinut ja pidempi poika virnisti ja jätti hänet seisomaan sinne. Suositun nuoren joukko käveli pois, ympäröiden Uchihan, nauraen ja kehuen, kuin tämä olisi tehnyt jonkin suuren saavutuksen. Naruto vain huokaisi kerran, ennen kuin keskittyi laukkunsa noutamiseen. Paskiaisen oli ollut pakko heittää se pajuun. Puu oli halvatun vaikea kiivetä! Kaksikymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin hän pyyhkäisi viimeisetkin tavaransa laukkuun ja nopealla silmäyksellä kelloonsa, hän lähti juoksemaan pois koulun alueelta ja alas katua. Mielessään hän kirosi Uchihan luultavasti 'miljoonatta' kertaa. Nyt hän oli myöhässä töistä, jälleen.

Raidou katsoi ylös paikaltaan tiskin takaa, kun kello soi oven aukeamisen merkiksi läpi huoneen. Aa, siellä oli hänen AWOL työntekijänsä.

"Anteeksi! Olen pahoillani, että olen myöhässä!" Naruto puuskutti. Hän vajosi alas, käsi polvellaan ja toinen edelleen oven nupilla tukea ottaen. Raidou pudisti päätään ja odotti pojan saavan henkensä tasattua. Hetkeä myöhemmin, Naruto nousi suoraksi viimeisellä hengenvedolla ja vihdoin astui kokonaan sisään, antaen oven heilahtaa kiinni takanaan.

"Naruto, oliko sinulla jälleen ongelmia sen Uchihan kanssa?" Poika veti huppunsa alas ja katsoi ylös lammasmaisesti.

"Aa joo, mutta älä huolehdi. Vain laukku kärsi tällä kertaa.", hän vitsaili aurinkoinen hymy naamallaan. "Hän taisi olla hyvällä tuulella, itse asiassa. Hän ei edes sanonut sanaakaan ja teki siitä nopeaa ja kohtalaisen kivutonta."

"Aww, Kyuubi! Miksi et vain luovuta ja anna meidän hakata paskiaisesta sisuskalut ulos?" kuului Kotetsun tuttu ääni, juuri kun Naruto tunsi raskaan kädenlaskeutuvan olkapäilleen. Izumo, joka oli myöskin juuri tullut takahuoneesta, risti käsivartensa ja nyökkäsi.

"Niinpä. Käteni ovat kutisseet halusta päästä käsiksi pikku paskiaiseen jo jonkin aikaa.", hän lisäsi. Genma oli tullut nojaamaan tiskille. Hän katsoi poispäin muista ja joku olisi saattamut kuvitella, ettei tämä huomioinut keskustelua, mutta hän myös nyökkäsi ja päästi pienen äännähdyksen. Naruto huokaisi ja kasoi työtovereitaan. Heistä oli tullut kuin perhe Narutolle ja hän arvosti heidän huolenpitoaan (vaikkakin omalla tavallaan). Hän inhosi tuottaa heille pettymyksen.

"Sori, kaverit. Tiedän, että te haluatte auttaa ja tiedän että paskiainen luultavasti ansaitsee sen, mutta minun ei tarvitse kestää häntä enää kovin kauaa. Valmistuminen on ihan nurkan takana ja en erityisemmin haluaisi osallistua mihinkään lisädraamaan, jos vain mahdollista.", Naruto antoi heille kaikille varoittavan katseen puhuen, "Ja olen varma, että jotakin kautta se palaisi minulle takaisin ja iskisi omaan nilkkaan." Hän mutisi itselleen ennen kuin katsoi ylös antaen yhden henkeäsalpaavista hymyistään. "Lisäksi on hyvä pystyä katsomaan taakseen koko kappaletta ja tietää, että selvisin siitä omin avuin, eikö?"

"Mitä vain sanot, Kyuubi-chan.", Kotetsu virnisti hänelle takaisin. Oli mahdotonta olla eri mieltä. Poika oli kuin luonnonvoima. Häntä ei voinut kieltää. "Mutta….jos ikinä muutat mieltäsi….", loput porukasta huokaisivat ja jättivät asian sikseen. Naruto siirtyi tiskin taakse iloisesti tehden itsensä mukavaksi, poistaen hupparinsa. Tiukka toppi alla näytti hänen timmiä vartaloaan, kuten myös pienen kiusaavan palan suurta tatuointia, joka oli johtanut hänen lempinimeensä työkavereiden kesken. Kun hän oli kuullut legendan yhdeksänhäntäisestä demoniketusta, Kyuubista, yhdellä tunneistaan, hänelle oli tullut vahva mielikuva siitä. Hän pystyi näkemään uskomattoman tatuoinnin päässään ja hän tiesi että se oli kuva jonka hänen oli saatava.

Hänen ystävänsä työpaikalla olivat innoissaan siitä, että hän oli vohdoin hankkimassa tatuoinnin.. He olivat kiusoitelleen ja houkutelleet häntä tekemän sen koko vuoden. He olivat jopa yrittäneet syyllistää häntä väittämällä, että hän sain heidät näyttämään huonoilta, työkennellen tatuointipaikassa ilman tatuointia. Kuitenkin, tatuointi oli pysyvä ja Naruto kieltäytyi ottamasta yhtä ennen kuin löytäisi täydellisen. Jokaisen leuka oli tippunut maahan, kun Naruton täydellinen tatuointi oli tajuttoman iso. Itse asiassa, naruton täytyisi olla täysin alasti, jotta koko tatuoiti näkyisi.

Siinä oli yhdeksän punaista häntää, rajattu ja varjostettu mustalla ja tummanruskealla. Ne pyörteilivät pois hänen selkärankansa juurelta, hajaantuen ylä- ja alapuolelle hänen vartaloaan seuraten hänen lihastensa ja luuston luonnollisia muotoja. Kaksi kiertyi hänen rintäkehäntä ympäri, nännien ylä- ja alapuolelta. Kolmas tuli hänen olkansa yli seuraten solisluun rajaa. Neljäs kiipesi ylöshänen niskaansa hipaisten hiusrajaa ja viides seurasi selkärangan sivussa ja seurasi vasemmalle olkapäälle ulkopuoliseen mutkaan. Seuraava kiertyi hänen kylkensä ympärille ja laskeutui alas hänen lantionsa kallistumaa, kun kolme viimeistä menivät alas hänen takapuolensa vasenta puoliskoa myöten kiertyen hänen jalkojensa ympärille, kaksi yhteen suuntaan, yksi toiseen. On kai tarpeetonta sanoa, että siinä oli suuri työ. Kotetsu ja Izumo olivat olleet valmiita hylkäämään etuoikeuden tehdä tämä tatuointi (Genma rei'ittäjänä oli ulkona hommasta saman tien), mutta Naruto oli halunnut Raidoun tekevän työn. Yhden syyn takia, silloin olisi vähemmän pervoja huomautuksia ja nuori blonbi hieman ihaili pomoaan. Hän oli erittäin kiitollinen miehelle mahdollisuudesta, jonka tämä oli antanut ja kaikesta mitä tämä oli tehnyt hänelle.

Kun naruto oli muuttanut kaupunkiin, hän oli ollut täysin yksin ja hänellä oli ollut vaikeuksia luottaa keneenkään. Hän oli viettänyt muutamat viimeiset vuodet käyden läpi joukkoa vähemmän-kuin-kelvollisia sijaisperheitä. Hänen viimeisin huoltajansa oli ollut juoppo, jolla oli väkivaltaisia ominaisuuksia. Naruto yleensä pyrki välttelemään häntä olemalla huoneessaan, esittäen nukkuvaa aina kun tämä tuli kotiin myöhään illalla. Yhtenä iltana kuitenkin, mies oli tullut ajoissa kotiin ja napannut Naruton tekemässä välipalaa. Järjettömässä vihassaan, hän oli napannut pojan ja heittänyt tämän maahan. Pitäen hänet maassa, mies oli napannut läheltä veitsen jota Naruto oli käyttänyt ja ja veti kolme viiltoa pojan molempiin poskiin. Tietenkin, niin pysyvien ja selkeiden todisteiden avulla, oli helppoa saada mies toimitettua vankilaan. Oikeus jopa päätyi hyväksymään Naruton anomuksen vapautukseen, jonka jälkeen poika päätti muuttaa kokonaan toiseen kaupunkiin. Hän oli aloittanut lukion pian muuton jälkeen, päättäväinen pärjäämään hyvin, mutta hän oli hyvin tietoinen arvistaan ja oli piilottanut ne ylisuuren hupun alle.

Hallitus auttoi hänen asumiskustannustensa kanssa, mutta Naruto tiesi että hänen oli otettava työ säästääkseen tulevaa koulutusta varten. Hän oli hakenut työpaikkaa hänen yhden taitonsa avulla ja oli päätynyt Shurikenin Tatuointi ja Lävistys-studioon. Nämä ihmiset olivat nähneet hänen taitonsa ja kehittyvän potentiaalin. He olivat ottaneet hänet ja saaneet hänet tuntemaan itsensä tervetuleeksi ja lopulta, tarpeeksi kotoisaksi ja turvalliseksi ollakseen oma itsensä. He opettivat hänelle kaiken mitä hän tiesi ammatista. Narutosta oli tullut erittäin hyvä tatuoija ja hän oli velkaa siitä kaikesta heille. Tunkien hupparin laatikkoon juuri kuin studion ovikello soi jälleen, hään kääntyi ympäri tervehtimään asiakasta ystävällisellä hymyllä.

A/N: Minä toivoo minä olla nopee kirjottaa ja kääntää. Mii odottaa palautetta itse kirjoittajalle ja kääntäjälle toimitettavaks. *grin*


	2. Chapter 2

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

Ikäraja: T, myöhemmin M (T=Teen, M=Mature)  
Genre: Romance  
Pairings: ItaNaru, yksipuol. SasuNaru, KibaHina, ZabuHaku  
Summary: elämä ei ole ikinä kohdellut Narutoa kovin hyvin, mutta hänellä on taitoa ja päättäväisyyttä. Hän haluaa vain päästä haluamaansa yliopistoon. mutta hänen kaksoiselämänsä tuottaa ongelmia.  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto, Dagget ja minä.

**- 2 -**

Vihdoin perjantai. Yleensä tämä sai Sasuken hyvälle tuulelle. Tänään kuitenkin, hänen äitinsä oli ilmoittanut että hänen isoveljensä, Itachi, olisi tulossa kotiin vierailemaan viikonlopuksi. Itse ilmoitus ei haittaisi Sasuken suunnitelmia viikonlopulle vähääkään. Itse ilmoitus Itachista vain sai Sasuken hermot kiristymään ja tunne olisi voinut olla lyhytikäinen muuten, mutta tieto että hän kuulisi tästä ja luultavasti myös näkisi tämän, joka kerta kun olisi kotona viikonloppuna riippuisi hänen ajatuksissaan koko päivän. Muutamat jalankulkijat olivat onnekkaita paetessaan henkensä edestä liukkaasti kulkevaa tummansinistä Ferrari 308 GTSi:tä tilausvalmisteisilla kilvillä joissa luki SASUKE1, kaahasi ympäri kulmien, heiluen hallitsemattomasti läpi liikenteen ja viitaten kintaalla suojateille koko matkan Shinobi-lukiolle.

"Jätkä, mikä sitoi puntit solmuun näin hienona perjantai-aamuna?", kysyi Inuzuka Kiba kun hän huomasi mustan katseen Uchihan naamalla. Jättämättä tapaa miten hän sulki autonsa oven läimäisemällä arvokkaan autonsa ovet kiinni. Kiba oli ainoa hänen ystävistään, joka oli tarpeeksi harkitsematon ja rämäpäinen kuulustelemaan Sasukea, kun tämä oli selvästi vaarallisella tuulella. Suhteellisen iso joukko naispuolisia teinejä katsoi Kibaa vihaisesti, koska tämä oli häirinnyt heidän rakasta Sasuke-kuniaan. Sasuke jätti tytöt huomioimatta, kun hän painoi nappia avaimenperässään lukitessaan auton äänekkäällä sirinällä ja alkoi liikkua kohti koulun pääsisäänkäyntiä.

"Veljeni on tulossa käymään viikonlopuksi. Vihaan sitä kusipäätä."

"Ai niin, hänhän käy sitä taideyliopistoa Konohassa, vai?" Kiba näytti mietteliäältä, "Sinä et näe häntä kovin usein? Katso tänne päin, jos hän tulee kotiin nyt se tarkoittaa ettet näe häntä taas muutamaan kuukauteen.", kohotettu kulma oli ainoa vastaus, jonka hän sai ja Kiba kohautti olkapäitään avuttomasti. " Miten vaan. Mä yritän vaan auttaa.", Sasuken tämänhetkinen tyttöystävä päätti valita tämän hetken puuttuakseen keskusteluun.

"Olet huono auttamaan Kiba! Jätä Sasuke-kun rauhaan.", hän tarrautui Sasuken käsivarteen ja väläytti poikaystävälleen flirttailevan hymyn. "Älä huoli, Sasuke-rakas, minä piristän sinut hetkessä."

"Olen kieltänyt sinua aikaisemminkin kutsumasta minua siksi.", Sasuke murisi. Sitten hän irrotti itsensä ja lisäsi kylmällä äänellä, "En tarvitse sinun piristystäsi. Itse asiassa, olen enemmän kuin kypsä sinuun. Ajattele itsesi lempatuksi. Nyt häivy!" kauniin tytön silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä ja hänen kätensä peitti suun, mutta ei ajoissa estääkseen nyyhkäystä pakenemasta. Ilman muita sanoja tyttö kääntyi ja pakeni, luultavasti tyttöjenvessaan itkemään häpeänsä pois tutussa paikassa. Sasuke ei tuntenut hitustakaan katumusta. Eihän hän muistanut enää tytön nimeäkään ja kaikista tyttöystävistä tyttö oli ollut kaikkein ärsyttävin. Eikö tyttö voinut vain sulkea suutaan ja antaa hänen velloa rauhassa omissa vesissään? Herranen aika! Sasuke ei halunnut olla iloinen. Hän halusi murjottaa, hemmetti soikoon! Koko viikonloppu Itachi tätä ja Itachi tuota ja ylimielisten katseiden ja ärsyttävien huomautusten sietämistä. Oli kuin hän ajattelisi, että hänen pikkuveljensä oli joku köyhä, surullinen ja säälittävä olio. Sitä ei sietänyt!

Tietenkin, nyt hänen täytyisi etsiä uusi tyttöystävä. Hän huokaisi ajatuksissaan ajatukselle, antaen katseen pyyhkäistä tyttöjen yli. Ei. Ei mitään erityisen kiinnostavaa. Toisaalta, hän alkoi kyllästyä tyttöihin. Ehkä hän ottaisi seuraavaksi seuralaisekseen pojan. Hän pohti ajatusta innottomasti, sivuuttaen ystäviensä keskustelun, kun hän jatkoi lokerolleen ja nappasi seuraavalle tunnille tarvittavat tavarat.

Matkalla luokkaan, Sasuke paikansi täydellisen tavan purkaa ärtymystään. Uzumaki Naruto oli myöskin matkalla luokille. Sasuke laittoi jalkansa pienemmän nuoren jalan eteen ja tyrkkäsi hieman selästä, antaen pienen alkuvauhdin. Naruto kaatui naamalleen lattialle ja muut oppilaat naureskelivat hänelle ohimenneessään. Kun tämä nousi ylös sanomatta sanaakaan ja meni omalle paikalleen, pieni, tyytyväinen virnistys ylitti Sasuken huulet. Juuri näin! Hän tunsi olevansa jo hieman paremmalla tuulella. Muutama lisää, niin hänen päivänsä ei ehkä olisikaan niin huono loppujen lopuksi.

-

"Hei, Kyuubi! Miten menee?" Haku pirteästi tervehti ystäväänsä, kun hän käveli Edistyneen Taiteen luokkaan. Tai siis pirteästi niin kauan kun huomasi Naruton varovan hieman toista jalkaansa. Hänen iloinen ilmeensä muuttui synkäksi hetkessä. "Mitä sinulle tapahtui? Sattuuko sinuun?" Naruto laski huppunsa, paljastaen pehmeät kultaiset hiukset, jotka näyttivät liian aurinkoisilta Naruton tämänhetkiselle väsyneelle ilmeelle kasvoilla.

"Uskon, että paskiainen on huonolla tuulella.", Naruto huokaisi. Muuta ei tarvinnut sanoa asiasta ja Haku viisaasti jätti kysymättä sen enempää kysymyksiä. He kaksi kiirehtivät työalueidensa valmistelemisessa miellyttävässä hiljaisuudessa, kuten tavallista, tekeminen sitä mitä hän rakasti eniten alkoi nostaa Naruton mielialaa kauemman masennuksesta. Haku hymyili, hän melkein tunsi ystävänsä energian muuttuvan. Oli uskomatonta kuinka Naruto, ollessaan hyvällä tuulella, tuntui nostavan koko huoneen kirkkaammalle tasolle. Hän päätti auttaa ennettä hieman.

"Ajattele sitä, Kyuu! Seuraavalla viikolla saamme kävellä tulevaisuutemme pyhiä käytäviä.! En malta odottaa näkeväni kaikkea!" Hakun innostus oli tarttuvaa ja sanottu saavutti haluamansa tavoitteen lähes samantien. Leveä hymy levisi blondin kasvoille, hänen silmänsä välkehtien innostuneena ilmeenä kun tämän ajatukset karkasivat pohtimaan, mitä seuraava vuosi voisi tuoda.

"Minkähän laisia muut oppilaat ovat?" hän pohti ääneen. Tämä yksi huone, jossa he seisoivat oli ainoa paikka koko koulussa joka tuntui mukavalta. Täällä hän pystyi näyttämään kasvonsa ja puhua ajatuksensa julki. Nämä ihmiset olivat hänen ystäviään, tai jakoivat ainakin saman kiinnostuksen aiheen ja he eivät halveeranneet tai arvostelleet. He jopa arvostivat häntä taidoistaan. He olivat yleensäkin ystävällisiä ja monet olivat napanneet Kyuubi lempinimen, kun Haku oli päässyt siitä perille ja alkoi käyttää sitä jatkuvasti (tosin he eivät tienneet tatuoinnista, josta se juontui). Jopa Gaara, hiljainen ja outo punapää nurkassa vaikutti pitävän hänestä. Oli vaikeaa kuvitella koulu, jossa kaikki olisivat kuin nämä täällä, missä hän voisi rauhassa kävellä muuallakin suurella kampuksella.

"Luulisin, että he ovat aika paljolti meidän kaltaisia… Suurimmaksi osaksi ainakin. Sinä tiedät mitä tarkoitan?" Naruto ei oikeastaan ollut odottanut vastausta ja oli yllättynyt Hakun ajatusten harhailevasta sävystä.

"Aa! Sanoin sen ääneen, enkö vain?" hän nauroi lammasmaisesti, tiedostamattaan samalla rapsuttaen päänsä takaosaa. Haku hymyili kuivasti ja ravisti päätään blondin toilailulle.

"Olet outo."

"Hei! Sinulta sanottuna…" Naruton hyväluonteinen vastaus katkesi lyhyeen, kun vaalean blondin värinen sumentuma joka halasi Narutoa yllättäen (että nyt ikävöi sanaa glomp).

"Kyuubi-chan! Juuri se henkilö jota olen etsinyt!" Naruto vääntelehti tarpeeksi saadakseen kunnon kuvan siitä, kuka oli käärinyt itsensä Naruton ympärille niin totaalisesti. Hän löysi itsensä katsomasta pastellinsinisiin silmiin, aivan liian läheltä.

"Ino? Sinä tarvitset jotain, oletan?" hän kysyi hitaalla ja varovaisella äänellä, kuin toimisi ärsyyntyneen karhun kanssa.

"Mahtaa olla jotain isoa.", Haku kikatti. "En ole nähnyt kenenkään imaisevan noin… pakottavasti."

"Hiljaa, sinä!" Ino mulkaisi häntä, mutta se ei oikein vaikuttanut, kun hän näki piilotetun huumorin sen takana. "Etkö näe, että olen keskellä tärkeää työkeskustelua?"

"Oh, olet jo keskellä, ha? Sinun täytyy olla kovin varma itsestäsi.", Haku hymyili jo kuin irvikissa.

"Ole hiljaa! Tämä on vakavaa!" Ino inisi. Naruto päätti astua väliin.

"Okei, Ino. Kuuntelen. Mitä asiaa? Hän kysyi samalla hankkiutuen eroon käsivarsista ympärillään.

"Okei. Minulla on upea idea valokuvasarjaan. Se tulee näyttämään niin loisteliaalta ja minulla on jo melkein kaikki valmiina sitä varten. Ainoa asia joka puuttuu on…malli."

"Lasketko leikkiä?!" Naruton silmät levisivät sarjakuvamaisen isoiksi yllättäen. "Sinä 'lasket' leikkiä! Et todellakaan ole ehdottamassa…"

"Se ei sisällä alastomuutta. Lupaan sen! Tai siis ei koko alastomuutta."

"Se ei olekaan se pointti!.. Enkä todellakaan 'koskaan' poseeraisi alasti sinulle."

"Sitten on toivoa, että muuten voisit?" Ino löi kätensä yhteen ja räpytti ripsiään Narutoon päin, laittaen naamalleen kaikista viattomimman ilmeen, samalla kun hän nautti Naruton takeltelussa pyrkien sanomaan vastaan.

"Se todellakin vaikuttaa asian pääkohdalta.", mutisi Haku samalla virnistäen. Hän todella nautti, eikä ollut havaittavasti häiriintynyt mulkaisuista, jotka kaksikko lähetti hänen suuntaansa.

"Älä nyt viitsi, Kyuubi.", Ino houkutteli rauhoittavalla äänellä, samalla hieroen ympyröitä pojan selkään kuin rauhoitteleva äiti lastaan. "Olet täydellinen henkilö tähän työhön. Tarvitsen jonkun joka on todella kiinnostava ja ainutlaatuinen. Sinä voit tehdä sen. Oikeasti! Se ei ole mitään liian vaikeaa. Lupaus!"

"Miksi et pyydä Hakua tekemään sen? Hän on ainutlaatuinen, eikö? Ja hän on tarpeeksi nätti ollakseen malli.", Naruto osoitti epäkohteliaasti ystäväänsä kasvoihin samalla väitellen. Hakun silmät menivät ristiin tämän katsoessa sormea, joka lähes kosketti tämän nenää, ennen kuin poika nosti katseensa Inoon ja nosti kulmakarvaansa. Hän levitti kädet sivuilleen ja pyörähti hitaasti ympäri, kuin esitellen itseään, Inon katsoessa tätä muka harkiten asiaa. Rehellisesti sanoen, Hakulla oli hyvin kauniit kasvot ja hänen tyyliään voisi ehdottomasti kutsua ainutlaatuiseksi, jos joku olisi tarpeeksi kohtelias ilmaistakseen asian sanoin. Tällä hetkellä hänellä oli kilttiä kulahtaneiden farkkujen päällä yhdessä metsänvihreän aluspaidan ja kokohihaisen kalanverkkopaidan kanssa. 'Tyyli' oli viimeistelty runsailla määrillä Hakun omalla oudolla parodia 'bling'llä. Valitettavasti Narutolle, Ino ei uskonut Hakun olevan oikeanlaisen ainutlaatuinen hänen projektiinsa. Hän oli kuvitellut Naruton kuvissa jo toisella kerralla kun oli ajatellut projektiaan. Naruto oli niin ilmeikäs ja Ino halusi napata osan tätä persoonallisuutta kuvillaan. Sitä paitsi, Inon mielestä, Hakun kauneus ei ollut kykenevä sivuuttamaan Naruton…kiehtovia piirteitä.

"Hmmm… Ei. Sen on ehdottomasti oltava sinä.", Naruton pettymyksen näki kasvoista ja Ino tunsi melkein katumusta. Hän tiesi, että Naruto oli ujo, mutta oli jo aika päästä siitä ylitse, vai mitä? "Oh, älä ole vauva! Ei se aio satuttaa sinua.". Oho! Se vaikutti väärältä tavalta lähestyä. Naruto oli jännittynyt, olkapäät vedetty taakse itsepäisesti.

"Ei! Minä en tee sitä. Minä ehdottomasti kieltäydyn ja se on lopullista!" Naruto huudahti periksi antamattomasti.

"Sinun on vain löydettävä joku toinen, Ino.", Ino omaksui päättäväisen ilmeen kasvoilleen ja päätti että oli aika ottaa järeämmät aseet käyttöön. Ottaen syvän hengähdyksen, hän antoi silmiensä kyyneltyä hieman ja puri huultaan mutristaen, varovainen ettei liioitellen.

"Sinä tiedät, että on unelmani tulla ammattivalokuvaajaksi.", tyttö melkein itki. "Tämä projekti tulee olemaan pääosassa Port-foliotani. Koulu ei ota aivan ketä tahansa. Sen täytyy olla täydellinen. Minä 'tarvitsen' sinun apuasi! 'Koko tulevaisuuteni' riippuu tästä! Minä minun pitäisi tehdä?!" Nyt itku tuli jo täydellä voimalla. Naruton silmät levisivät kauhusta.

"Älä itke! Olen pahoillani! Minä teen sen! Älä vain itke!"

"Ihanko totta?" Ino niiskutti.

"Kyllä, minä teen sen.", Naruto risti käsivartensa ja tuijotti seinää. Hän tiesi, että häntä manipuloitiin, mutta hänen omat unelmansa tulevaisuudelle olivat niin tärkeitä hänelle itselleen, että pelkkä ajatus jonkun toisen tuhoamisesta oli liikaa käsiteltäväksi. Lisäksi, Naruto ei ollut ikinä kestänyt kyyneleitä kovin hyvin. Naruto menetti tasapainonsa melkein, hänen kova-tyyppi asentonsa kokonaan pilattu, kun Ino halasi Narutoa jälleen.

"Kiitos todella paljon, Kyuubi-chan! Olet sankarini!"

"Sinähän aiot näyttää nämä kuvat minulle kun olet valmis, etkö olekin?" Hakun kysymys leikkasi läpi minkä tahansa vastauksen minkä Naruto olisi saattanut tehdä.

"Tietenkin.", sanoi Ino. "Jonkun on kritisoitava ne minulle, ennen kuin lähetän ne. Voit auttaa valitsemaan parhaat otokset.", samalla Ino palasi takaisin omalle työlleen, jotta saisi edes jotain tehtyä tällä tunnilla. Haku katsoi Narutoon, joka näytti kuin voisi saada hermoromahduksen, ja purskahti nauruun.

"Olet sinäkin yksi pehmo."

"Minä tiedän kyllä." Jaaaa hän palasi huokailemaan.

-

Ja siinä oli tämänkertainen osa. Yllättävän nopeasti tuli käännettyä. Edelleen toivoisin palautetta. n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

**- 3 -**

Naruto sekä muut Shurikenin studion taiteilijat olivat pitämässä lyhyttä, mutta tervetullutta taukoa. Oli lauantai iltapäivä ja viikonloput, tietenkin, olivat aina kiireisintä aikaa suositulle tatuointipaikalle. Heillä oli yleensä tapana ottaa ensimmäinen asiakas joka sattui sisään vuorotellen, joten he ottivat taukoja kun pystyivät, koska he eivät tienneet milloin olisi seuraava mahdollisuus siihen. Tällä hetkellä Izumo piikitteli häpeämättä edellistä asiakastaan.

"Lihaveitsi! Tarkoitan ihan oikeasti, se iso ja roteva helvetinenkeli-wannabe oiekasti halusi verisen lihaveitsen käsivarteensa!" kaikki naureskelivat melkein epätoivoiselle ilmeelle  
Izumon kasvoilla. "Ei väliä mitä muuta ehdotin sen tilalle, jotta se ei  
näyttäisi niin tavattoman typerältä, niin mies ei järkkynyt milliäkään."

"Ainakin mies tiesi mitä halusi.", Genma tarjosi. Izumo ja Kotetsu katsoivat toisiaan ja pilkkasivat kuin yhdestä suusta.

"Niin varmaan. Sanoisin, että se on pikemminkin jotain josta hän toivoo kavereidensa pitävän mahtavana. Uskoisi, että tietyssä iässä ihmisille kasvaisi aivot. Tatuointi on pysyvä, ihmiset!" Izumo oli aloittamaisillaan kunnos saarnan, ennen kuin Naruto astui mukaan.

"Olen samaa mieltä. Pitäisi hankkia jotain sellaista, joka oikeasti  
merkitsee itselle jotain. Se on juuri se syy, miksi itse odotin niin kauan."

"Hah, jos verinen lihaveitsi merkitsee tälle tyypille jotain, niin en usko että haluan oppia tuntemaan hänet yhtään paremmin. Ymmärrättekö mitä tarkoitan?" sanoi Kotetsu epäuskottavan kauhun ilme kasvoillaan.

"Joka tapauksessa,", Izumo jatkoi, "tatuointi näytti niin kamalalta, kun se oli valmis, että en halunnut edes myöntää sen olevan minun tekemäni. On kai tarpeetonta sanoa, että en halunnut ottaa yhtään kuvaa siitä."

"Voi, kuinka kauhistuttava klisee!" Kotetsu ulisi ja joukko purkahti nauruun. Kun he vihdoin rauhoittuivat, Naruto muisti jotain.

"Kuvista puhuen, yksi valokuvauksesta kiinnostunut tyttö kuvataiteen tunnilta, jonka tunnen. Hän haluaa olla ammattivalokuvaaja jonain päivänä ja hän kokoaa portfoliota ja hän pyysi 'minua' poseeraamaan sarjassa jota hän tekee."

"Wow! Sinusta tulee malli!" Kotetsu pilkasi.

"Aiotko sinä todella tehdä sen?" kysyi Izumo.

"Tietenkin hän tekee sen!" Kotetsu huomautti. "Kun nätti tyttö haluaa otaa sinusta kuvan, sinä et kieltäydy. Odotas… tyttö on kuuma, eikö?. Aa, hän on, eikö?" Mies vinkkasi Narutolle ja tökkäsi hieman kyynerpäällään tätä kylkeen.

"Asia ei ole niin. Ei Inon kanssa."

"Tietenkään ei ole." Izumo liittyi kiusaajiin. "Tyttö tapaa pojan. Tyttö pyytää saada ottaa pojasta kuvan. Tyttö saa pojan jonnekin kaksin pienelle yksityiselle kuvaustuokiolle, luultavasti sisältäen asunvaihdon aina välillä, tai sitten ei asua ollenkaan. Mitä 'mahdollisesti' voisi tapahtua?"

"Oooh! Kyuubi, sinä kiero kettu! Aiotko poseerata 'au naturel'?!" punastus alkoi hiipiä Naruton kasvojen ylle, samalla kun Kotesu silmäili Narutoa epäluuloisesti

"…No…en täysin.", hän mumisi.

"Mitä tuo oli?!" kiekaisi hänen kaksimielinen joukkonsa. Kotetsun virne uhkasi halkaista tämän kasvot kahtia. Naruto kieltäytyi kohtaamasta tämän katsetta, kohdistaen oman katseensa kauempaan seinään.

"Hän lupasi, ettei minun tarvitsisi olla alasti…", totaalisen nolostunut blondi vaelteli, naama lämmeten yhä enemmän, kun molemmat, sekä Kotetsu että Izumo, purskahtivat nauruun. Onneksi Genman rauhallinen ääni rikkoi naurun läpi, tuoden mitä tervetulleimman harkautuksen.

"Otan, että olet jo lupautunut siihen?"

"Joo, hän oikeasti tarvitsi apuani ja kaiken sen piinan jälkeen mitä kävin läpi oman portfolioni takia, tiedän kuinka tärkeä se on hänelle. En voi vain olla huomioimatta häntä."

"Olet hyvä ihminen, Kyuu, ja se ei luultavasti ole niin kamalaa. Rauhoitu vain, äläkä huolehdi siitä liikaa ja sinulla voi olla ihan hauskaa.", ja Genma siirtyi takaisin tiskille ottamaan vastaan asiakaan, joka oli tullut hakemaan lävistystä.

"Niin. Sinulla tulee olemaan hyvin 'hauskaa'.", Kotetsu sai sanottua hihityksensä yli.

"Vakavasti sanottuna," sanoi Izumo saatuaan itsensä hallintaan, "hän on oikeassa. Sinun pitäsisi vain tehdä se. Ei se ole niin iso juttu."

"Jep, sinä pärjäät kyllä ihan hyvin.", Kotetsu yhtyi ystävällisellä läimäysellä blondin selkään. Oven kello kilisi ja Naruto tunsi itsensä työnnettävän sitä kohti. "Ota tuo, kiitos."

"Hn, toki.", Naruto katsoi ylös ja sai juuri ja juuri kätkettyä yllätyksensä tutuista kasvoista ovella. Siellä oli Inuzuka Kiba, yksi Uchihan ystävistä. Naruto pikaisesti muistuitti itseään siitä, ettei Kiba voisi tunnistaa häntä. Hän hymyili kohteliaasti ja tervehti poikaa kui ketä tahansa asiakasta.

"Hei, tervetuloa Shurikeniin. Olen Kyuubi. Kuinka voimme auttaa teitä?"

"On yksi tatuointi jonka haluan… Olet aika nuori, etkö olekin?" poika katsoi häntä melkein epäilevällä ilmeellä. Naruto oli jo aika tottunut kommenttiin ja hän yksinkertisesti nojasi takanaan olevaan tiskiin ja hymyili huvittuneena.

"Älä huolehdi. Se ei vaikuta taitoihini.", hän rauhoitteli. "Jos haluat, voit katsoa joitakin aikaisempia töitäni." Odottamatta vastausta hän veti kansiosta tiskin alta ja tiputti sen Kiban eteen. Brunette räpäytti silmiään Kyuubin nimelle kirjan kannessa, olankohautuksella hän eteni avaamaan kansion ja selaamaan sitä. Muutaman hetken sisällä hän oli jo ilmaisemassa arvostustaan.

"Tämä on upea! Olet todella hyvä, jätkä!" Naruto hymyili pojan rehelliselle äänelle ja ilmeelle, ja ajatteli pojan olevan parempi kuin tämä oli ajatellut.

"Kiitos,", hän vastasi. "Olit sanomassa, että sinulla oli idea mitä haluat?"

"Joo! Haluan koiran.", Kiba kaivoi taskustaan valokuvan, katsoen ensin kuvaa ja sitten ojentaen sen blondille tiskin takana. "Perheeni omistaa kennelin ja vanhempani ovat kasvattajia, suunnittelen johtavani sitä vielä joskus. Voisi kai sanoa, että minulla on pieni pakkomielle, mutta ainakin olen rehellinen.", Naruto huomasi pojan iloisen asenteen tarttuvaksi ja virnisti takaisin ennen kuin palasi katsomaan kuvaa. Kuvassa oli iso ja komea koira. "Tuo on Akamaru. Se oli ensimmäinen koira, joka oli minun vastuullani kokonaan ja hän on paras ystäväni."

"Olet päättänyt ikuistaa hänet?" Kiba nyökkäsi innokkaasti ja Naruton hymy levisi, kun hän katsoi kuvaa toistamiseen. Akamaru oli suurimmaksi osaksi ruskeavalkoinen, ehkä hieman karkea reunoilta. Koira näytti täydelliseltä kimppanilta villiltä näyttävälle brunetelle. Se sai Naruton ajattelemaan jotain, jota hän oli kuullut puhuttavan omistajista ja heidän yhdennäköisyydestään lemmikkiensä kanssa. Naruto hykersi hieman itsekseen ajatukselleen koiran tapojen peilautumista omistajaan ja päinvastoin.

"Haluan sen olevan realistinen ja haluan hänen näyttävän.. uh…no…ei kuin raivotautisen pelottavalta. Mutta jollain tavalla uhkaavalta, tiedäthän."

Naruto kertoi Kiballe, että jos hän halusi saada kuvan samantien, hän voisi tehdä pari luonnosta koiran asennosta ja ilmeestä ja sen jälkeen luonnostella kuvan Kibaan ennen aloittamista. Kiba suostui ja pian katseli peilistä kynää, joka piirsi luonnosta häneen.

"Okei. Joo, uskon että se tulee näyttämään todella hyvältä. Joten aloitammeko pian?" Kiba melkein hyppi ylös ja alas ja Naruto nautti pojan innostuksesta.

"Jos haluat.", hän nauroi. Hän asetti Kiban takaisin makuulle ja valmistautui aloittamaan. "Et vaikuta ollenkaan hermostuneelta. Kukaan ei uskoisi sinun olevan ensikertalainen."

"Olen liian innostunut ollakseni hermostunut. Olen halunnut tehdä tämän jo jonkin aikaa."

"Voin uskoa.", Naruto vastasi samalla laittaen mustetta neulaan, jota hän pian käyttäisi. "Pidän tämänkaltaisten tatuointien tekemisestä. Kuva on selvästi sinulle tärkeä ja uskon ettet tule katumaan sitä. Se ärsyttää, kun joku hankkii jotain henkilökohtaista tatuoinnikseen vain hakeakseen huomiota tai liikuttaakseen jotakuta toista."

"Ei lauman mukana kulkija?"

"Ei ainakaan tarkoituksella." Ja Naruto aloitti työnsä. He jatkoivat keskustelua neulan surinan ylitse, kattaen yllättävän valikoiman puheenaiheita. Yhdessä vaiheessa Kiba mainitsi Sasuke ja Naruto puri kommentin, muistaen, että niin paljon kuin Kiba tiesi 'Kyuubi' ei ollut koskaan tavannut hänen ystäväänsä. Kuitenkin Kiban puhe Sasuken kamalasta käytöksestä eilispäivänä, sai Naruton sanomaan oman moraalisen mielipiteensä asiasta.

"En ehkä tiedä tästä tyypistä paljoakaan, mutta mielestäni on väärin häneltä purkaa omaa mielipahaansa sinuun tai ylipäätään kehenkään toiseen."

"No kaikki ovat pahalla tuulella joskus. Tiedät mitä se on.", Kiba puolusti.

"Ei ole olemassa hyvää syytä halveksia tai satuttaa muita ihmisiä.", Naruton äänensävy oli kivenkova. "Ikinä ei voi tietää minkälaista vahinkoa saatat tehdä, ja joka tapauksessa, joka ikinen ansaitsee jonkin verran arvostusta. Jos ystäväsi käyttäytyy kuin idiootti, sinun tulisi asettua häntä vastaan. Jos et voi keskustella hänen kanssaan aisasta vakavasti, hän ei taida olla kovin hyvä ystävä." Kiba näytti kuin haluaisi huokaista, mutta koska blondi työsti edelleen kuvaa hänen rinnassaan, hän yritti pysytellä paikoillaan.

"Olet luultavasti oikeassa. Sasuke vain sattuu olemaan rikas ja hyvännäköinen, joten se tekee hänestä suositun, eikä kukaan halua astua hänen varpailleen.", Naruto hymyili kuivasti hänen asenteelleen.

"Hah! Suosio on yliarvostettua. Muutaman vuoden päästä siitä ei ole jäljellä kuin haalea muisto!" Kiba hymyili blondille takaisin ja vajosi syvään pohdiskeluun. Naruto jatkoi työskentelyään hiljaa, antaen toiselle tilaa ajatella rauhassa. Osa hänestä onnistui aina yllättymään siitä, kuinka monelle ihmiselle niinkin loogisesti järkevä asia oli osoitettava suoraan tyvestä lähtien. Mutta ei se mitään. Asia, että poika otti asian ja oikeasti ajatteli sitä, oli tarpeeksi. Kiba katsoi ylös kun suriseva ääni lopulta hiljeni ja innostus, joka aikaisemmin oli päämielialana, valtasi pojan kasvot.

"Onko se valmis?!" Naruto hymyili aurinkoisesti ja nyökkäsi. Kiba hyppäsi ylös ja ryntäsi ison peilin eteen.

"Jätkä, tämä on taidetta. Tämä on uskomaton! Se todella näyttää aivan häneltä."

"Mukava että pidät siitä.", Naruto vastasi iloisesti.

"Minä rakastan sitä! Oikeasti, kiitos todella paljon! Tiedätkö, se ei edes oikeastaa sattunut. Se oli aika yllättävää. Odotin koko ajan enemmän kipua."

"Minut sentään koulutti paras, ei se silloin voi sattua. Raidou hakkaa kaikki." Kiba hymyili itsekseen. Tyyppi ei edes ottanut kunniaa itselleen. Hänen täytyi kohdistaa huomionsa johonkuhun toiseen. Naruto pian kutsui hänet luokseen ja otti rahat.

"Kiitos vielä kerran, Kyuubi. Teit upeaa työtä ja oli kiva jutella sinulle."

"Aww. Minäkin pidän sinusta, Kiba!" Naruto kujersi humoristisesti. " Olet hyvä tyyppi. Tule takaisin milloin vain."

"Siistiä, nähdään." Ja sillä, juuri tatuoitu Kiba katosi ovesta ulos. Raidou ohitti hänet matkallaan sisään.

"Hei, Raidou.", blondi tervehti. "Saitko asiasi hoidettua?"

"Kyllä. Pankissa oli kyllä hirvittävät jonot. Kuinka asiat ovat menneet täällä. Kaikki mennyt hyvin?"

"Jälleen uusi, tyytyväinen asiakas!"

-

Hehee.. Eivätpä tavanneet vielä, ettekä päässeet nauttimaan kuvaustuokiosta. Mutta tämä kääntyi yllättävän nopeasti. Olisin odottanut sen vievän hieman enemmän aikaa... *vilkasee kelloa* Tai sitten se veikin sen... Noh, mutta olkaatte iloisia. Aloin samantien kääntämään pientä osaa seuraavaakin chapua.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

Ikäraja: T, myöhemmin M (T=Teen, M=Mature)  
Genre: Romance  
Pairings: ItaNaru, yksipuol. SasuNaru, KibaHina, ZabuHaku  
Summary: elämä ei ole ikinä kohdellut Narutoa kovin hyvin, mutta hänellä on taitoa ja päättäväisyyttä. Hän haluaa vain päästä haluamaansa yliopistoon. mutta hänen kaksoiselämänsä tuottaa ongelmia.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Dagget ja minä

**- 4 -**

Maanantaiaamuna, Sasuke tapasi muutaman ystävänsä ja alkoi samantien purkamaan kerääntynyttä turhautumistaan viikonlopulta. Kyseenomaiset ystävät näyttivät asiaankuuluvan sympaattisilta, mutta suurin osa heistä ei ymmärtänyt miksi hän valitti siitä niin kamalasti. Itse asiassa suurin osa sisaruksista, jotka eivät tulleet toimeen toistensa kanssa, ottivat yhteen paljon suuremmilla ja dramaattisemmilla tavoilla kuin mitä Sasuke kuvaili. Hänen perheongelmansa vaikuttivat aika laimeilta, ja he kulkivat Ferrareilla! Heidän näkökulmastaan se vaikutti aika mukavalta sopimukselta. Totta puhuakseen, he oikeastaan nauttivat tämän valituksesta. Sasuke oli tietämätön näistä tunteista, liian keskittynyt omaan ärtymykseensä niiden muutaman hetken muistoon, kun hänen veljensä lähti eilen.

-

Itachi pakkasi kiireessä laukkujaan, valmistautuen kahden ja puolen tunnin ajomatkaan takaisin koululle, kun hänen pikkuveljensä juurtui hänen makuuhuoneensa oviaukkoon, nojaten rauhallisesti ovenpieleen.

"Nautitko vierailustasi?" nuorempi poika kysyi sarkastisesti. Itachi ei edes vaivautunut katsomaan ylös ja vastaus tuli monotonisella äänensävyllä.

"Se oli sangen tylsää. En usko että palaan vähään aikaan." Sasuke ei oikeastaan halunnut Itachin palaavan vähään aikaan, mutta miehen välinpitämätön asenne ärsytti häntä jotenkin.

"Tervemenoa.", hän mutisi. Itachi katsoi tällä kertaa ylös ja hymyili sillä alentuvalla hymyllä jota Sasuke vihasi.

"Niin lapsellista, pikkuveli."

"Lapsellista?!" Jos Sasuke purisi hampaitaan yhteen yhtään kovempaa, ne saattaisivat murentua.

"Mmm.. Et oikeastaan näytä haluavan vanhempiesi huomiota. He kertoivat, että olet vain harvoin kotona ja kun olet, teet parhaasi ollaksesi huomioimatta heidän olemassaoloaan. Siltikin et voi sietää, että kun palaan kotiin se huomio on minun. On kuin et olisi ikinä jättänyt lastentarhaa.", Sasuke oli suunniltaan raivosta! Jokainen lihas oli niin jännittynyt, että hän ei voinut liikkua edes puhuakseen.

"Sinä olet se joka keskittyy minuun, tiedätkö. 'Vaikuttaa' siltä, että kaikki puhuvat sinulle jatkuvasti minusta, koska etsit sitä heidän puheistaan. Ne ovat ainoita sanoja joille annat huomiota."

"Älä puhu minulle kuin tietäisit kaiken.", Sasuke sylkäisi suustaan, saaden kielensä vihdoin liikkumaan. "En välitä paskaakaan sinusta! Minulla on elämä."

"Niin, ja minkä pohjalle se on perustettu? Miksi 'vaalit' ystävä- ja ihailijavuoriasi noin? Suosio oli jotain, missä en ollut huipulla lukiossa. Ehkä se oli pääsyysi tulla sosiaaliseksi 'perhoseksi'. Sinun ei kannattaisi asettaa saavutustesi arvoa muutaman muun mielipiteen perusteella, Sasuke. Lukio on melkein ohi, pikkuveli.  
Ystäväsi jatkavat eteenpäin tehden omia saavutuksiaan. Sinun pitäisi vakavasti ajatella omaa tulevaisuuttasi. Mitkä ovat päämääräsi?"

"Turpa kiinni! Olet yksi julkea, ylimielinen paskiainen!" Sasuke melkein huusi jo, kuuluisa Uchihan kontrolli liveten näkyvästi. Itachi hymyili hänelle jälleen, joka vain ärsytti Sasukea enemmän

"No jo tuo on totta, sitten sen perusteella mitä olen kuullut, meillä on paljon yhteistä."

"Älä. Ala. Minulle.", Sasuke murisi. "Äläkä kehtaa saarnata minulle! Ei kaikilla taito voi vain tihkua jokaisesta mahdollisesta reiästä!"

"Sinä et yksinkertaisesti 'tiedä' missä olet hyvä, pikkuveli. Et ole ikinä ottanut aikaa selvittää sitä. Se on luultavasti aivan nenäsi alla."  
Ilman muuta sanottavaa, Sasuke myrskysi pois huoneesta, hakeutuen omaan huoneeseensa, jossa hän kirjoitti tulisesti omaan henkilökohtaiseen päiväkirjaansa tuon turhauttavan hetken jälkeen, yrittäen rauhoittua.

-

Kiba, Kankuro ja Sakura onnistuivat peittämään nauruntyrskähdyksen "julkean, ylimielisen paskiaisen" -kohdalla, mutta yksi ihailija ei ollut tarpeeksi nopea. Sasuke pyörähti ympäri.

"Katoa näköpiiristäni.", hän sihisi. Hänen tuijotuksensa oli todella pelottava ja epäonnekas tyttö kiirehti pois ilman vastalausetta.

Jälkeenpäin Sasuke näytti kadottaneen osan höyryistään ja rauhoittui vain murjottamaan. Kiba päätti ottaa mahdollisuutensa esitellä uutta tatuointiaan.

"No, minun viikonloppuni oli aika mahtava. Kävin otattamassa tatuoinnin lauantaina! Katsokaa. Eikö se ole upea?" hän kysyi samalla kun veti paitansa ylös, näyttääkseen tatuoinnin rinnassaan.

"Eikö se ole Akamaru?" kysyi Sakura. Kiba nyökkäsi ja tyttö siirtyi lähemmäs tutkimaan kuvaa. "Tämä on todella hyvin tehty, Kiba. Missä kävit otattamassa sen?"

"Shuriken Studiossilla. Tyyppi oli todella nuori, mutta hän on uskomattoman taitava ja todella siisti myös. Katso nyt kuinka yhtenäinen se on. Sisareni meni yhdelle tyypille, joka arpeutti hänet aika pahasti ensikertalaiseksi."

Naruto oli saapunut koulualueelle juuri kun Kiba oli nostamassa paitaansa. Hän virnisti huomaamatta näylle. Kun hän pääsi lähemmäs, hän pystyi kuulemaan Kiban puhuvan hänestä ja muiden tutkivan hänen työtään. Oli outo tunne tietää, että tämä tietty porukka oli kehumassa häntä. Tietenkään heillä ei ollut mitään ideaa siitä, että hän oli niin lähellä. Kello soi ja koko porukka alkoi vastahakoisesti liikkua kohti ovia. Kukaan ei huomannut huppupäistä henkilöä, joka liikkui heidän vierellään, mutta Sasukella täytyi olla jonkinlainen Naruto-tutka. Seuraava asia jonka blondi tajusi oli, että hän makasi kontallaan pihan ainoassa lätäkössä joka ei olut kuivunut.

"Katso askeleitasi, dobe.", Uchiha sanoi virnistäen. Naruto huokaisi ja loput Sasuken joukosta nauroi hänelle, ennen kuin käänsi selkänsä ja alkoi kävellä pois, unohtaen kaiken mitä juuri tapahtui. Kiba alkoi seurata, mutta kääntyikin takaisin ja tarjosi Narutolle kätensä. Naruto räpäytti silmiään hämmästyksestä, mutta nopeasti otti kiinni tarjotusta kädestä ja antoi toisen vetää itsensä jaloilleen.

"Anteeksi tuosta. Hän on huonolla tuulella, jälleen. Älä anna hänen painaa mieltäsi, okei.", hymyllä ja nopealla käden heilautuksella, poika sprinttasi takaisin kiriäkseen muut porukasta kiinni. Naruto jäi seisomaan paikalleen, tuntien yllättävän miellyttävältä, huomioiden tosiasian, että hänen housunsa olivat märät polvesta alaspäin.

"Jep.", hän ajatteli. "Pidän tuosta jätkästä. Todella pidän."

Myöhemmin lounaalla, Naruto ja Haku yhdessä kahden ystävänsä kanssa, Hinatan ja Shikamarun, istuivat pienessä Ramen ravintolassa nimeltä Ichiraku, ei kovin kaukana koululta. Naruto kertoi heille Kiban visiitistä Shurikeniin lauantaina ja siitä pitkästä keskustelusta jonka he kävivät.

"Ja nyt tänä aamuna paskiainen tönäisi minut lätäkköön (minkä takia olen yhä kostea. Se on hyvin ärsyttävää.) ja Kiba todella pysähtyi ja auttoi minut ylös. Hän jopa pyysi anteeksi Uchihan käytöstä! Voitteko uskoa sitä?"

"Vau, ehkä hän on aika hyvä tyyppi sittenkin.", sanoi Haku.

"Itse asiassa hän on ollut aika mukava minulle.", Hinata ilmoitti hiljaisesti, nätti punastus värjäten tämän posket.

"Oikeastaan, ehkä mahdollisuus, että niin suuri osa ihmisistä olisi sydämettömiä paskiaisia on aika pieni.", lisäsi Shikamaru. "Se Uchihan pentu vain pitelee muita valjaissa. Hänen tyytyväisenä pitäminen olisi aivan liian vaivalloista."

"Ehkä he 'kaikki' ovat vapautettavia.", Naruto hymyili aurinkoisesti ajatukselle.

"Tietenkin.", Haku kikatti. "Etkö näe sitä? Uskomaton Kyuubi, muuttaa maailmaa tatuointi kerrallaan."

"Kyuubi-CHAN!" kaikki neljä päätä nousivat pystyyn tämän kuullessaan kutsun. Ino tuli juuri ovesta sisään. Löydettyään 'selvästi' Naruton, hän liittyi seuraan ja tarrautui tämän käsivarteen. "Sinulla ei ole tänään töitä, eihän?"

"Uhh… Ei.", hän vastasi varovasti.

"Hienoa! Sitten aloitamme samantien. Sinun on tultava kanssani heti koulun jälkeen, koska tarvitsen auringonvaloa muutamaan otokseen. Älä huolehdi. Laitan sinulle illallista. Voit jäädä yöksikin, jos menee liian pitkään. Sekunnin sadasosan ajan hänen työtovereiden perverssit huomautukset muistuivat hänen mieleensä, mutta hän ravisti ne nopeasti pois, kiroten heitä ajatuksistaan. Samaan aikaan, Ino vain jatkoi puhumistaan. He olivat kaikki saaneet ateriansa päätökseen ja kaivelivat rahojaan, valmistautuen suuntaamaan takaisin koululle. Naruto palasi takaisin taajuudelle juuri ajoissa kuullakseen maininnan köysistä ja vartalomaalista ja jähmettyi kauhusta, kunnes tajusi, että Ino puhui jostain aikaisemmasta projektistaan. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta, antaen ruumiinsa rentoutua hieman, mutta vaikutti siltä, että siemen oli alkanut itää. Hän oli jopa hermostuneempi siitä, mitä Ino saattaisi laittaa hänet tekemään nyt kuin aikaisemmin.

"Luoja, auttakaa joku!" hän inisi säälittävästi. Vain haku kuuli tämän ja kikatti blondille.

"Älä huolehdi niin paljon. Ino ei tekisi mitään, joka järkyttäisi sinua liian pahasti. Sinä vain pyörtyisit ja silloin sinusta ei olisi hänelle mitään hyötyä!"

"Luulenpa ettei minulla ole mitään mahdollisuutta paeta.", Naruto totesi luovuttaneena. "Meillä on viimeisenä yhteinen tunti."  
Kun he saapuivat koulun alueelle, Ino lähti omaan suuntaansa jutellakseen jollekin toiselle ystävälleen ennen kuin tunnit alkavat.

"Näkemiin, kaverit.", hän huikkasi. "Nähdään koulun jälkeen, Kyuubi!" Naruto huokaisi syvään.

"Se siitä vapaapäivästä"

-

Seuraavalla chapulla saattaa kestää, tai sitten ei. Hiihtoloma! Here I come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Taidetta ja teennäisyyttä**

**- 5 -**

Tik…tak…tik…tak… Ääni muuttui koko ajan raastavammaksi hiljaisessa luokkahuoneessa, ainakin yhdelle henkilölle. Naruto liikehti tuolillaan hermostuneesti, laskien sekunteja kello kolmeen. Aika vaikutti hidastuvan jatkuvasti, pitkittäen pojan tuskaa, mutta taas samaan aikaan se vaikutti aivan liian nopealta. Naruto ei tiennyt kumpi olisi pahempaa. Rehellisesti sanoen, ajatus ajan pysähtymisestä vaikutti houkuttelevalta, mutta toisaalta, odottaminen oli hermoja raastavaa.

Neljää minuuttia vaille kolme, ihmiset alkoivat kasata tavaroitaan laukkuihinsa, valmistautuen lähtemään. Naruto vilkaisi Inoa pikaisesti. Tyttö melkein pomppi paikallaan innostuksesta. Naruto nielaisi raskaasti. Kun kello vihdoin soi, pojan sydän hypähti säikähdyksestä, mutta rauhoitti pian itsensä ja nousi seisaalleen. Loput luokasta puhkesi pikkuhiljaa satunnaiseen jutusteluun ja siirtyi reippaasti luokasta ulos. Naruto vain seisoi paikallaan, kunnes Ino tarrasi häntä kasivarresta kiinni ja raahasi hänet ulos, samalla höpöttäen, kuinka paljon hauskaa heillä tulisi olemaan.

Ino asui isossa talossa. Ei ylettömän rikkaan isossa, mutta hänen perheensä oli selvästi hyvätuloinen. Sisäänkäynnin koristeellisen kauniit ikkunat olivat tahrattomia ja kiilsivät auringossa, ja oli loppuun asti hoidettu. Aivan yhtä huolella hoidettu kissa istui ensimmäisellä portaalla. Naruto melkein yllättyi, ettei taloa ympäröinyt valkea puutarha-aita. Ajotie oli tuhjä ja Ino varmisti, että hänen vanhempansa olleet vielä kotona heidän kävellessä sisään.

"Odota hetki niin haen välineeni. Haluatko minun ottavan laukkusi?"

"Aa, toki.", Naruto vastasi poissaolevasti. Hänen huomionsa oli jo siirtynyt useisiin perhekuviin, joita roikkui käytävän seinällä. Hän yllättyi huomatessaan, että Inolla oli pikkuveli. Tyttä ei ollut koskaan maininnut tätä. Jos kuvat olivat uusia, kuten ne vaikuttivat, niin poika olisi noin viisivuotias.

"Okei, tule tänne ulos taakse.", kuului Inon ääni pihan perältä. "Teemme nämä ensiksi pois alta."

Kävellen takaisin auringonvaloon ruokailuhuoneessa sijaitsevien pation ovien kautta, Naruto löysi itsensä takapihalta, joka oli aivan yhtä huollettu kuin etupihakin. Siellä oli keskikokoinen allas ja pihan toisella puolella oli myös itsetehty lampi ja minikokoinen vesiputous ympäröity viherkasveilla. Ino suuntasi suoraan pikku lammelle.

"Nätti.", Naruto kommentoi.

"Niin, äiti pitää maisemista. Hän kutsuu tätä 'seesteisyyden altaaksi'.", Ino selitti, samalla laittaen kameraansa valmiiksi. "Hän teki sen itse ja vahingossa leikkasi itseään juuri samalla veitsellä, jolla muokkasi vaahtomuovista tehtyjä juttuja. Ainoastaan minun äitini leikkaisi ranteensa auki tehdessään 'seesteisyyden allasta'.", Naruton silmät levisivät ja päästi tahattoman naurahduksen. Ino nauroi mukana.

"Otan että nautit tilanteen ironiasta?"

"Hän syytti minua epäherkkydestä.", Ino myönsi. Naruto ravisti päätään. "Mitä?" tyttö kysyi viattomasti. "Hän ohitti asian ytimen."

"Tuo nyt kuulosti sairaalloiselta.

"Joka tapauksessa , jatkaen aiheesta… sarja on pääosin heijastumista, kuten kerroin sinulle jo aikaisemmin." Naruto katsoi sivuun hieman syllisenä. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt kuunnella? "Muutamaa ensimmäistä varten olen jo laittanut peilin valmiiksi peilipinta vedestä poispäin. Sinun tarvitsee ottaa pois housusi ja paitasi ja siirtyä peilin päälle."

Pojan antaman katseen jälkeen, tyttö huojensi tätä kertomalla, että oli jo testannut sen kestävyyttä. Naruto alkoi vastahakoisesti riisua huppariaan ja mulkaisi Inoa tämän vihellyksestä. Ino vain nauroi pojan epäarvostukselle. Päättäen olla huomioimatta tyttöä, hän käänsi selkänsä tälle ja nosti T-paitaansa. Ino haukkoi henkeään voimakkaasti, kun tatuoidut hännät paljastuivat. Ino oli kuullut niistä Hakulta, muttä tämä oli hänen ensimmäinen kertansa itsessään nähdä ne. Rehellisesti sanoen, hän oli jo unohtanut tämän yksityiskohdan pojan ruumiissa ja työskenteli kiivaasti mielessään lisäystä kuviinsa.

"Upeaa, Kyuubi! Tuo on uskomaton! Tästä tulee jopa parempi kuin ensiksi kuvittelin.!" Ino ei voinut hillitä itseään. "Näytät niin upealta!" tyttö kiljaisi. Naruto tuijotti mitäänsanomattomana tytön hehkuvia kasvoja, hieman yllättyneenä tytön reaktiosta. Selvittäen kurkkuaan ja tapellen punastustaan vastaan, hän otti housunsa nopeasti pois ja hetkeä myöhemmin hän seisoi mustissa boxereissaan. Yhtäkkiä hän huomasi toivovansa itselleen pidempiä boxereita.

"Hyvä, ne ovat mustat. Se sopii hyvin.", Ino hyväksyi. Tyttö huomasi parin hännänpään jatkuvat boxereiden reunan alapuolellekin ja antoi matalan vihellyksen. "Wiah, se vain jatkuu. Nyt minäkin haluan vetää boxerisi alas. Eikö ole hyvä asia, että olen mukava ihminen?"

"Uh, tokihan se. Minä vain tästä.. jos.." hän viittoi avuttomana veden suuntaan. Ottaen vinkin Ino vaihtoi ohjaajaaksi.

"Ensiksi haluan sinun menevän kontillesi."

"Olen varma että haluat!" Naruto mutisi ja Ino nauroi yllättyneenä, mutta ei kommentoinut.

"Kädet alas ja katso minua." Ino laskeutui samalle tasolle Naruton kanssa ja katsoi kameran linssin läpi. Hän oli tyytyvainen tuloksesta. Poika todella näytti lepäävän veden päällä. Hän muutti kuvauskulmaansa niin, että sain sekä Naruton että tämän heijastuksen mukaan kuvaan. "Voisitko kääntää päätäsi hieman alemmas ja katsoa ylös vain silmilläsi? Kyllä, tuo on täydellistä. Nyt pysy paikoillasi. Hyvä, nyt nosta olkapäitäsi hieman ja tuo kätesi lähemmäs toisiaan. Ok, levitä jalkojasi hieman enemmän." Inon kameran sulkuaukko teki jatkuvasti töitä käskyjen mukana. "Nyt kokeillaan joitakin muita ilmeitä. Voisitko virnistää minulle?"

"Haluat minun virnistävän?" Ino otti nopean kuvan hänen ymmällään olevasta ilmeestään.

"Niin, tiedät kyllä. Esitä olevasi Sasuke." Naruto katsahti vihaisesti tyttöä ja Ino otti kuvan. Naruto pyöräytti silmiään, ennen kuin sai aikaan melko onnistuneen esityksen Uchihasta. Ino kikatti jälleen näylle ja napautti laukaisinta.

"Odota hetki. Haluan kokeilla jotain.", Ino sanoi asettaen kameran sivuun. Hän kopeloi laukkunsa sisältöä ja nosti esiin kupin. Hn otti sen nopasti täyteen vettä ja ennen kuin poika kerkisi kysyä, mitä tyttö aikoi, Ino kaatoi veden hänen päänsä päälle.

"Ino!" Naruto vingahti kylmälle vedelle (no viileälle, mutta kuitenkin.). Ino ei huomioinut protestia, vaan alkoi sotkea tämän hiuksia. Sitten Ino kasteli hänen rintansa ja hartiansa. Aiheuttaen uuden vingahduksen. Naruto näytti hieman olevan hieman käärmeissään, mutta Ino päätti pitää näkemästään.

Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin Naruto oli selällään peilillä, katse käännettynä kameraan. Hänen profiilinsa heijastui kauniisti alla olevasta peilistä. Ino otti useita otoksia, aina välillä leikkien Naruton hiuksilla ja käskien tämän vaihtaa käsiensä asentoa. Ino kurotti jälleen kassiansa kohden ja veti ulos saippuakuplapullon, hymyillen ja näyttäen kieltään Naruton kiinnostuneelle ilmeelle. Hän puhalsi muutaman kuplan Naruton suuntaan ja otti lisää kuvia. Nousten hetkeä myöhemmin hän katsoi alas poikaan kameran läpi, mutta ei pitänyt kuvan kulmasta. Ino käski Naruton odottaa hetken ja juoksi altaalle noutamaan puisen jakkaran. Pöydän päällä seisten Ino otti muutaman kuvan, pojan katsoessa sivulle ja ylös kameraa kohti, sateenkaarenväristen saippuakuplien leijuessa hänen ylitseen ja taivaan heijastus hänen allaan.

Kun Naruto vihdoin sallittiin siirtyä pois lammesta, tai lammen päältä pikemminkin, Naruto oli rauhoittunut ja alkoi ajatella, ettei tämä olisikaan niin kamalaa. Hän ihmetteli minkä takia Ino kääri kameraansa kirkkaaseen muoviin. Lyhyen ja ympäripyöreän selityksen jälkeen, hän löysi itsensä veden alta yrittäen pidättää hengistystään ilman että se näytti siltä, Inon pyynnöstä. Ainakin hän näki, tekikö hän sen oikein. Hän katsoi ylös peiliin, kädet leväten peilin pintaa vasten kuin yrittäen päästä sen läpi. Ino oli altaassa myöskin, liikkuen pojan ympärillä ja nappaillen kuvia kaikkialta tämän ympäriltä.

Juuri kun he kiipesivät pois altaasta, pation ovi aukeni ja pieni vaalea poika, jonka Naruto tunnisti kuvista käytävän seinillä, tuli ulos huutaen.

"Ino! Hei, Ino! Olemme kotona! Ino, Ino, Ino!" poika lopetti lyhyeen kun huomasi Naruton. "Ai, hei! Olen Kenji."

"Hauska tavata sinut Kenji.", Naruto sanoi ystävällisellä hymyllä. "Minä olen Naruto." Kenjin katse muuttui hieman epäileväksi.

"Oletko sinä Inon poikaystävä?" poika kysyi. Naruto melkein tukehtuu.

"Kenji! Hän on se poika josta kerroin. Otan hänestä kuvia, muistatko?"

"Mutta sinä sanoit, että hänen nimensä on Kyuubi.", poika riiteli.

"Oh!" Naruto naurahti. "Kyuubi on lempinimeni. Siksi ystäväni kutsuvat minua. Sinäkin voit kutsua minua Kyuubiksi, jos haluat."

"Okei.", yhtäkkiä Kenji huomasi kuviot Naruton kehossa. "Vau! Onko toi oikea tatuointi?!" Ja ennen kuin Naruto huomasikaan, pieni poika kierteli häntä katsellen jokaista häntää hyvin läheltä. Naruto nauroi aidosti. Hän ei olisi ikinä antanut aikuisen tutkia niitä näin läheltä, mutta hän todella piti lapsista. He olivat niin… vapaita ja avoimia. Ino nauroi mukana ja napsi kuvia samaan aikaan.

"Kyllä, se on oikea tatuointi.", yhdeksänhäntäinen poika varmisti, kun lapsi oli rauhoittunut hieman. "Teen muille ihmisille tatuointeja jatkuvasti. Se on minun työni."

"Woah! Miten upee työ!" lapsi istui hänen sylissään parhaillaan silmät apposen auki ja nenä melkein koskien Naruton nenää. Naruto virnisti ja Kenji virnisti takaisin. Ino otti kuvan ja pysähtyi katsoen heihin.  
Miten uskomaton otos! Molemmat olivat vaaleita ja silmistään sinisiä, toinen vaaleampi ja toinen vahvempisävyinen, mutta molemmat hehkuivat auringonvalossa, pää käännettynä juuri samalla tavalla ilmeet aurinkoiset ja leikkisät. Ino ei voinut odottaa, että saisi kuvan kehitettyä.

"No Kyuu, luulen että on aika pitää tauko ja käydä syömässä. Siinä oli kaikki kuvat joihin tarvitsin auringonvaloa, ainakin tällä kertaa."

"Tällä kertaa?"

"Saatan saada inspiraation myöhemmin.", Ino kohautti olkapäitään.

Nopean päivällisen jälkeen, joka oli täynnä Kenjin jutustelua, Naruto raahattiin kellariin, jossa yksi kulma oli taiteellisesti kiedottu mustaan kankaaseen. Siellä oli pari spottivaloa eri kokoisina ja eri voimakkuuksina ja useina eri sävyinä. Ino käski malliaan riisuutumaan jälleen kerran. Samaan aikaan hän käytti aikansa ripustaen ison lasihäkkyrän ja useita kromista tehtyjä palloja, eri kokoisina, roikkumaan siimalla katsosta eri tasoille. Hän käski Naruton seistä näiden keskellä ja odottaa, kun tyttö sääti valotuksen mieleisekseen. Naruton täytyi käydä läpi miljoonilta tuntuvia asentoja.

"Okei. Tuo on hyvä. Nyt käänny ympäri ja katso olkapääsi ylitse. Hyvä, vielä sekunti. Voitko nostaa toista kulmakarvaasi. Heheh, rakastan tuota."

"Tietekin sinä rakastat. Olen niin upea!" Naruto vitsaili. Sulkija jatkoi työtään kun he nauroivat.

"Tietenkin, Tiikeri. Nyt haluan sinun nostavan kättäsi.. Sitä vasenta, ja kurota kuin yrittäisit koskea lasia yläpuolellasi. Juuri noin, katso sitä. Hyvä, pidä tuo.", Ino vauhtoi omaa asentoaan välillä, sitten käski Naruton pidellä yhtä suurta kromipalloa käsiensä välissä ja katsoa suoraan siihen.

"Onko tämä nurmikoriste?"

"Jep."

"Hyvä idea."

"Kiitos… Voisitko siirtyä tänne hetkeksi?" Lasihäkkyrä otettiin alas ja  
pallon, jota hän oli juuri pidelly, siima katkaistiin. Ino ojensi sen hänelle ja käski Naruton tuijottaa siihen jälleen, samalla istuen lattian peittävällä kankaalla.

"Okei, vetäydy enemmän keräksi." Saippuakuplaliuos otettiin jälleen käyttöön ja hetkeä myöhemmin Naruto oli kuplien ympäröimä. Ino päätti uudesta muutoksesta ja vaihtoi valot dramaattisenpiin. Myöhemmin hän kävelipojan luokse ja otti pallon tältä. Suuri peili sijoitettiin stradegisesti hänen selkänsä taakse ja vaikutti kuin Naruto olisi istunut seläkkäin kaksosensa kanssa. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän oli polvillaan, selkä kameraa kohti ja kasvot kohti peiliä. Toinen käsi piteli pientä, himmeää valoa, joka ei Inon mukaan näkyisi kuvassa. Tyttö kuulemma vain tarvitsi pienen valonlähteen kuvaan. Toisen käden sormet sivelivät Naruton leuan linjaa peilin pinnalla.

"Tämä on aika narsistista."

"Hiljaa, sinun pitäisi näyttää keskittyneeltä… Itse asiassa narsistisuus on hyvä. Kokeile niin." Naruto yritti näyttää katsovansa kuvaansa hurmioituneena, mutta hänen pokkansa rakoili hieman. Muutaman muun kuvauskohteen jälkeen he alkoivat vihdoin pakata tavaroitaan. Oli jo aika myöhä, jaInon isä tarjoutui viemään Naruton kotiin. Poika auttoin kuitenkin Inoa siivoamaan ensiksi.

"Tiedätkö, tunsin itseni aika noloksi alussa, kuin olisin joku typerä alusvaatemalli…"

"Hei!"

"…mutta täytyy myötää, että voin nähdä tässä jotain taiteellista arvokkuutta. Olen varma että porfoliosi tule olemaan  
mieleenpainuva."

"Uskon niin itsekin, mutta pureskelen kynsiäni kunnes saan ne kehitettyä ja tiedän että niistä tuli hyviä.

"Älä huolehdi, Ino. Niistä tulee aivan hyviä.", Naruto rauhoitteli hymyillen.

"Olet varmaan oikeassa. Itse asiassa, se meni erittäin hyvin. Luulen, että laitan joitakin näistä kuvista näytteille koulun Taidenäyttelyyn."

"…Anteeksi mitä?"

Tässä osassa kesti, ja seuraavassa tulee kestämään vielä kauemmin. ^^ Kirottu olkoon Dagget ja hänen ylipitkät chapunsa.


	6. Chapter 6

Ikäraja: T, myöhemmin M (T=Teen, M=Mature)josta tulee lemon-varoitus.  
Genre: Romance  
Pairings: ItaNaru, yksipuol. SasuNaru, KibaHina, ZabuHaku  
Summary: elämä ei ole ikinä kohdellut Narutoa kovin hyvin, mutta hänellä on taitoa ja päättäväisyyttä. Hän haluaa vain päästä haluamaansa yliopistoon. mutta hänen kaksoiselämänsä tuottaa ongelmia.

**Art and Artifice**  
Taidetta ja teennäisyyttä

- 6 -

"Ei se ole niin iso juttu, tiedätkö?"  
"Tottakai se on iso juttu!" Naruto kurtisti kulmiaan Hakulle. "Hänen piti vain lähettää kuvat joillekin kasvottomille isoille kihoille joita minun ei tarvitse ajatella...koskaan. Kukaan ei maininnut mitään minun paljastamisestani kokonaiselle koululle täynnä arvostelevia teinejä!" Haku virnisti hitaasti.  
"Oho? Ja mitä tapahtui sille 'he ovat kaikki vapautettavia'?  
"No, heitä ei ole vielä vapautettu, kuten tiedät?" blondi murjotti.  
"Katso, vaikka Ino laittaisi kuvat esille näyttelyyn, mitä sen väliä? Näyttely on aivan kouluvuoden lopussa, joten sillä ei kerkiäisi olla paljoa aikaa vaikuttaa lukiouraasi. Henkilökohtaisesti, mielestäni olisi mielenkiintoista nähdä kaikkien reaktiot.", omituisen ilkeä ilme kulki Hakun kasvojen yli. Hän huomasi Naruton tuijottavan, silmät selällään teeskennellystä pelosta, ja sitten hieroi käsiänsä yhteen nauraen mielipuolisesti.  
"Sinä tarvitset ammattiauttajan apua.", Naruto julisti.  
"Wow, tilanne on todellakin huononemassa. Hän on täysin huumorintajuton!" oli Hakun vastaus. Vihdoin Naruto ratkesi hymyilemään. "Siellähän se!" Haku kiljahti. "Etkö ole vähääkään kiinnostunut?"  
"No, ehkä se voisi olla tavallaan ihan huvittavaa. Minulla vain on pieni pelko draamasta, mutta ehkä olet oikeassa, sen ei pitäisi olla suurikaan ongelma niin lähellä valmistumispäivää."  
"Yep, tämä paikka on aiheuttanut niin paljon harmaita hiuksia ja masennusta. ja nyt olemme jättämässä sen kokonaan taaksemme. Olet seurannut virtaa jo kolme vuotta, joten sinun tulisi lähteä näyttävästi! Ansaitset oikeuden jättää varovaisuuden tuulen vietäväksi, kerrankin."  
"Kai sitä tavallaan voisi katsoa hyppynä uuteen elämään?"  
"Juuri niin, Kyuubi! Mikään ei tule olemaan enää samanlaista. Asiat vihdoin muuttuvat parempaan suuntaan. Meidän täytyy juhlistaa tätä! Vaihtaa vapaalle ja olla kahleettomia! Sinun pitäisi näyttäytyä siinä näyttelyssä pukeutuneena vain tiukkoihin nahkachapseihin!"  
"Haku!" kaksikko tijotti toisiaan hetken, yksi ällistyneenä ja toinen virnistellen korvasta korvaan. Sitten he molemmat purkahtivat ja alkoivat nauraa hysteerisesti. Usean minuutin ajan heidän täytyi nojata toiseen pysyäkseen pystyssä, koska nauroivat niin paljon että sattui.  
Lopulta he vetäytyivät pois saadakseen ilmaa ja Naruto pyyhki naurun kyyneleitä kasvoiltaan.  
"Minä todella tarvitsin tuota," hän puhisi naurun jäljiltä. "Kiitos, Haku."  
"Ei mitään. Ajattelehan, se näyttely ei ole kovin kaukana enää. Meidän tulisi varmaan miettiä mitä itse laitamme esille. Jos haluat tehdä jotain uutta, niin sinun on parempi aloittaa pian."  
"Minulla ei ole mitään ideaa siitä mitä haluan tehdä. Täytyy kai ruveta etsimään inspiraatiota. En voi uskoa sen olevan jo niin lähellä."  
"Ehkä pikku reissumme Yliopistoon laittaa ideat kiertämään.", Haku ehdotti.  
"Oli melkein unohtanut sen! Ino häiritsi minua.", Haku nosti kulmaansa.  
"Ihanko totta?"  
"Lopeta! Tiedät vallan hyvin mitä tarkoitan."  
"En voi olla varma, voinko?" hän kiusasi blondia ystäväänsä. "Tarkoitan, että en 'itse' koskisi häneen, mutta sinähän olet teknisesti ottaen bi, etkö?" Naruto näytti kieltään.  
"Saatan pitää molempia sukupuolia omalla tavallaan puoleensavetävinä, mutta se ei tarkoita että kävisin jokaisen ohikulkijan päälle! Ja emmekö me olleet keskustelemassa huomisesta kierroksesta?"  
"Yep, olen hankkinut sinulle bussilipun sinne, mutta sinun täytyy hankkia oma takaisin. Meidän täytyy olla bussiasemalla yhdeksään mennessä. Matka kestää autolla kaksi ja puoli tuntia, mutta bussilla ottaa kolme.  
Eli meidän pitäisi olla Konohassa puoleenpäivään mennessä. Kierros alkaa yhdeltä. Meillä pitäisi olla riittävästi aikaa."  
"Selvä. Yhdeksältä sitten."

Kaksi poikaa astui hermostuneena Konohan Edistyneen Taiteen Yliopiston kampukselle. Yliopiston, johon he toivoivat epätoivoisesti voivansa päästä sisään. Liittyen muiden nimettömien joukkoon, jotka olivat kerääntynyt pääsisäänkäynnin eteen, kaikki näyttivät olevan ihmeissään. Koulu ei näyttänyt laisinkaan uudelta rakennukselta, mutta sen ulkoasu oli modernisoitu. Tyyli oli siisti ja siinä oli tiettyä yksinkertaisuutta, ilman että se teki rakennuksesta tylsän. Alimmat kolme jalkaa seinästä oli pehmeää, syvän punaisenruskeaa marmoria. Sen yläpuolella herkkä graniitista ja laastista tehty kuvio, joka oli väreiltään samoja lämpimiä sävyjä. Kontrasti oli tuotu ainutlaatuisella likaisenvärisellä lasilla sisäänkäynnin ja lamppujen lasiosissa. Yliopiston logo, tyylitelty lehti jossa oli spiraali keskellä, oli kaiverrettu graniittiin sisäänkäynnin yläpuolelle, ja katon linja oli kaareva suoran sijasta. Nurmialue oli maisemoitu kauniisti muutamalla Japaninvaahteralla, jotka reunustivat kulkuväylia ja kirsikkapuita siroteltuna sinne ja tänne. Pihalla oli myös muutamia kiinnostavia veistoksia, ei mitään vanhoja leijonia tai mitään mitkä yleensä koristivat vanhan yliopiston nurmia. Naruto ja Haku olivat vaikuttuneimmat.  
"Mitä meidän nyt tulisi tehdä?" kysyi Naruto. "Menemmekö sisään vai odotammeko tässä?"  
"Sisäänkäynti oli ilmoitettu tapaamispaikkana. Luulen että muut ovat täällä myöskin kierrosta varten.". Naruto hyppäsi askelmille ja yritti katsoa lasien läpi. Tietenkään se ei toiminut, joten hän kurotti kokeilemaan ovenkahvaa. Juuri sillä hetkellä ovi heilahti auki, ja epäonninen blondi menetti tasapainonsa. Käsi kurotti tukemaan häntä, mutta kun blondi katsoi ylös pyytääkseen anteeksi, hän näki... Uchihan? Välittömästi hän vetäytyi kauemmas, vetäen kätensä pois miehen otteesta ja kompuroi takaisin Hakun luo. Tummat silmät katsoivat terävästi hupullista poikaa, uteliaana hänen epätavallisesta reaktiostaan. Mies selvitti kurkkunsa.  
"Hyvää päivää. Minun nimeni on Itachi. Otaksun, että olette kaikki täällä tutustumiskierrosta varten. Minä toimin oppaananne tänään." Ääni oli syvä ja rikas, Naruto huomasi. Hän ei kuulostanut Sasukelta laisinkaan, hän katsoi miestä tarkemmin ja huomasi että tämä henkilö oli pidempi, vanhempi ja kasvoissa oli useita erilaisuuksia. Naruto tunsi itsensä hieman hölmöksi.  
"Voiko minua syyttää?" hän ajatteli itsekseen. "Samankaltaisuus on edelleen selkeää."  
"Kyuubi," kuiskasi Haku. "Mitä ihmettä tuo oli? Miksi sinä noin reagoit?"  
"Vitsailetko sinä?! Hän näyttää aivan Uchihan-paskiaiselta!" Samantien Naruto tunsi silmät kohdistuneena itseensä. Hitaasti kääntyen ympäri, hän huomasi oppaan tuijottavan yllättyneenä. "Ah, heh... Sanoin sen aika kovaan ääneen, vai mitä?!" Naruto sanoi lammasmaisesti. "Sori vaan." Hän siirtyi katsomaan Itachia, huomaten tämän suupielten kaartuneen huvittuneena.  
"Eli, tunnet pikkuveljeni? Kuinka kiintoisaa."  
"No... 'tuntea' saattaa olla hieman liian voimakas sana."  
"Kuitenkin tunnet hänet tarpeeksi hyvin vihataksesi häntä. Sopiiko tiedustella nimeänne?" Haku työnsi Naruton eteenpäin ja kiskaisi tämän hupun alas. Itachin mielenkiinto kaksinkertaistui samantien. Hän oli hyvin kiinnostunut siitä, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut hänen vejensä ja tämän tyrmäävän henkilön välillä. Hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt ketään niin... sanoinkuvaamatonta.  
"Um, Olen Uzumaki Naruto." Tapa jolla Itachi katsoi häntä niin tiiviisti sai blondin melkein kiemurtelemaan.  
"Minun on alettava kierros, mutta puhuisin kanssasi mieluusti myöhemmin. Nautin kuunnella ihmisiä, jotka pitävät Sasukea paskiaisena." Naruto hymyili huomaamattaan ja Itachi huomasi olevansa entistäkin lumoutuneempi. Mikä uskomaton hymy!  
Itachi palasi työhönsä, aloittaen puheella joka kertoi yliopiston historiaa. Joku kysyi, työskentelikö Itachi täällä ja tämä vastasi olevansa vain opiskelija. Kukaan opettajista ei ollut voinut pitää kierrosta, mutta hän vastaisi kysymyksiin parhaansa mukaan.  
"Luulen että hän pitää sinusta, Kyuubi-chan!" Haku kuiskasi ystävänsä korvaan. Naruto punastui ja väri kasvoilla vain syveni, kun hän huomasi punastelevansa.  
"H-hän on luultavasti vain utelias. Siis, minähän suunnilleen huusin että hänen veljensä on paskiainen..?" Hän katsahti pitkään, tummaan nuoreen mieheen ja huomasi tämän katsahtavan itseensä. Nopeasti hän västi katseensa sivuun.  
"Uh huh," Haku virnisteli, "No, kai saat sen selville myöhemmin."  
Näin alkoi heidän tutustumisesna. Joukko kiersi lenkin, jonka varrella kaikki tärkeämmät rakennukset sijaitsivat. Naruto oli innoissaan jokaisesta osasta joka heille esiteltiin ja hänellä oli useita kysymyksiä. Itachi selitti hieman jokaisen kudoksen prosessista siirtyen paikasta toiseen. He aloittivat piirrustuksesta, maalauksesta ja vedostamisesta ja siirtyivät toiseen rakennukseen, jossa oli tekstiilikirjailu ja keramiikka. Veistolle oli kokonainen rakennus, koska se vei niin paljon tilaa valulle, kaiverrukselle, kuten myös metallin ja puun työstölle, ja monelle muulle. Koulun oma galleria sijaitsi samaisessa rakennuksessa, jotta suuria veistoksia ei tarvitsisi liikutella niin pitkiä matkoja. Filmaus ja valokuvaus olivat samassa rakennuksessa kuin taidehistoria ja kirjasto, joka sisälsi suuren filmikirjaston kirjojen sivussa. Itachi varmisti että kaikki muistivat missä mikin osasto sijaistsi ja näytti heille jokaisen osan rakennuksesta ja tärkeimpänä kanslian.  
Naruto kyseli paljon kurssimääristä, erilaisista mahdollisista ongelmista ja vaatimuksista, ja kommentoi joitakin yhdistelmiä prosesseista joita hän haluaisi kokeilla. Normaalisti hän ei olisi laisinkaan näin puhelias tuntemattomien keskuudessa, mutta nyt hän oli aivan liian innostunut piitatakseen moisesta. Hänen huomionsa oli liian keskittynyt ympärillä tapahtuvaan ollakseen ujo ja hän puhui innostuneesti usean muun henkilö kanssa, jotka kaikki vastasivat hänen luonnolliseen karismaansa, tuntien itsensä rauhalliseksi ja tervetulleeksi Naruton luona. Kierroksen loppupuolella rakastettava blondi oli luonut useita orastavia ystävyyksiä. He hyvästelivät lämpimästi juuri tapaamansa ihmiset ja toivotti kaikille hyvää onnea. Naruto hymyili ja heilutti iloisesti, toivoen että hänet todellakin hyväksyttäisiin yliopistoon ja hän näkisi muita uudestaan.  
Itachi katseli pientä blodia kun tämä seurusteli muun ryhmän kanssa. Hän ei ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt mitään sen kaltaista. Itachi nautti pojan erittämästä energiasta ja näytti siltä ettei hän ollut ainoa. Oli kuin tämän yhden henkilön energia olisi vaikuttanut kaikkiin hänen välittömässä läheisyydessään. Itachi oli vetänyt pari aikaisempaakin kierrosta, mutta miloinkaan ei ryhmän kesken ollut ollut näin hyvää henkeä. Naruto ja hänen ystävänsä olivat ainoita jäljellä. Kaksikko katseli opiskelijoiden tekemiä töitä joita oli esillä seinillä. Itachi jopa hymyili hieman blondin ilmeelle. Poika oli täysin uppoutunut.  
"No, tunnetko olevasi valmis tekemään kurssivalintasi?" Itachi kysyi.  
"Aa, haluan tehdä niin paljon! Kaikki vaikuttaa kiinnostavalta. Minun täytyy todella pohtia asiaa pidempään. Mutta oikeastaan minua ei ole edes vielä hyväksytty."  
"Älä kuuntele häntä.", Haku keskeytti. "Hänet hyväksytään varmasti. Hän on uskomattoman taitava, joten se on vain ajan kysymys.."  
"Haku, et voi sanoa varmasti!" Haku puhahti.  
"Tietenkin voin. Sinun pitäisi nähdä hänen töitään. Ne ovat uskomattomia."  
"Todellako?" Itachi suuntasi kysymyksensä Narutolle ja huomasi hurmaavan punastuksen hiipivän tämän omituisesti arpeutuneille poskille huvittuneena.  
"Uh... no... eivät ne..."  
"Niin vaatimaton." Itachi kiusasi soveliaasti. "Ehkä viitsisit kertoa asiasta minulle kahvin kera. Kuulisin mielelläni myös tarinasi pikkuveljestäni." Ennen kuin Naruto kerkisi vastata, Haku hyppäsi mukaan keskusteluun.  
"Minun todellakin pitäisi lähteä. Zabuza odottaa jo. Mutta Naruto voi kyllä jäädä. Hän voi ottaa seuraavan bussin."  
"Eh? Haku?"  
"Nähdään huomenna, Kyuubi! Pidä hauskaa!" Häijyn hymyn väläyttäen ja silmää iskien, Haku pakeni paikalta. Naruto aukoi suutaan pakenevan ystävänsä perään.  
"Menemmekö?" Naruto katsoi takaisin Itachiin, huomaten pidemmän miehen ojentavan käsivarttaan Narutolle. Naruto tarttui käteen hieman vastahakoisesti, posket palaen. Itachi katsoi alas punastelevaan blondiin, joka oli hänen käsipuolessaan ja virnisti.

Happyhappy! Käänsin sen matikan kuviksen ja enkun tuntien aikana. Kivaa on. Mitä enemmän replyjä, sitä nopeammin voin luvata seuraavan osan. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

- 7 -

Kun Naruton opas ohjasi heidät pieneen kahvilaan aivan kampuksen lähellä, ensimmäinen asia jonka hän kysyi blondilta oli mitä tämä haluaisi tilata. Naruto oli jättänyt lounaan väliin, joten hän päätti ottaa kahvinsa kanssa voileivän. Itachi maksoi heidän molempien puolesta, piittaamatta Naruton protestista. Itachin seuraava kysymys tuli kun ruoat oli jo tarjoiltu.

"Miksi ystäväsi kutsui sinua Kyuubiksi? Se on aika outo ollakseen lempinimi."

"Aa, tyypit töissä aloittivat sen. Se johtuu tatuoinnistani."

"Oh?" Itachin kiinnostus heräsi.

"Työskentelen Shurikenin tatuointi- ja lävistysstudiolla. He olivat niin innoissaan hankkimastani tatuoinnista, että he tavallaan nimesivät minut sen mukaan." Naruto naurahti. "Luulen että se on aika sopivaa, sillä en suunnitellut hankkivani enää toista tatuointia. Se sotkisi jo nyt olevan taiteen. Vähempi on enemmän, ymmärräthän?"

"Onko sillä sattumoisin mitään tekemistä demoniketusta kertovan legendan kanssa?"

"Kyllä. Se taru inspiroi minua. Minulla on yhdeksän punaista häntää, jotka kiertyvät ruumiini ympärille." Itachi oli yllättynyt.

"Etkö sinä sanonut, että vähemmän on enemmän? Tuo ei erityisemmin kuulosta pieneltä tai vähältä sen puoleen minulle." Itachi sanoi leikkisällä äänensävyllä.

"Yhtä lailla syy lopettaa tähän.", blondi kohautti olkiaan hymyillen hieman. Itachi oli utelias näkemään tämän tatuoinnin. Hän halusi myös kysyä arvista pojan poskissa, mutta hän ei halunnut tungetella. Sen sijaan hän päätti kysyä, miten Naruto tunsi Sasuken.

"Käymme samaa lukiota, tietenkin.", Naruto aloitti. "Voisi sanoa että hänellä on ollut aika suuri vaikutus elämääni näinä kolmena vuotena, minkä aikan olen asunut täällä."

"Voi sanoa, että hän on tainnut tehdä aika suuren vaikutuksen sinuun. Uskon että suurin osa ihmisistä pitää häntä paskiaisena, vaikka ei näytäkään sitä, mutta sinä vaikutit olevan aika vahvasti sitä mieltä. En voi muuta kuin olla utelias, mikä sai sinut vihaamaan häntä niin."

"Totta puhuen, hän on ottanut tehtäväkseen pilata lähes jokainen päiväni koulussa. Hän oli ja on kamala, heti ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien.", Naruton kasvot menettivät hymynsä ja Itachi huomasi olevansa epätavallisen vihainen veljelleen tämän aiheuttamasta kärsineestä ilmeestä. Naruto oli lakannut syömästä ja siveli hajamielisesti arpiaan vasemmassa poskessa.

"Kun ensimmäisen kerran astuin sisään siihen kouluun kymmenellä luokalla, nämä arvet olivat tuoreita. En halunnut kenenkään näkevän niitä, joten piilotin kasvoni hupun alle jatkuvasti. Olin aivan liian ujo jutellakseni kenellekään. Kai minä vaikutin oudolta ja hermostuneelta... pelokkaalta, täydelliseltä uhrilta. Sasuke alkoi samantien ahdistella minua. Ajattelin, että ehkä jos jättäisin hänet huomioimatta, hän jättäisi minut ajallaan rauhaan, mutta vaikka en ole koskaan reagoinut mihinkään, hän on silti nämä kolme vuotta myöhemmin... sama katala pikku sadisti." Viimeinen osa mutistiin samalla henkeä vetäen, mutta Itachi kuuli sen ja virnisti.

"Käytätkö edelleen huppua?"

"Kyllä, ellen ole taideluokissa. Olen päässyt arpien yli, mutta tunnen silti tarvetta piiloutua. En tunne oloani varmaksi muiden opiskelijoiden seurassa. Ehkä totuin vain liiaksi piilotteluun päästääkseni siitä irti."

"En huolehtisi arvista," sanoi Itachi. "Ne eivät halvenna ulkonäköäsi lainkaan.". Hän katseli blondia hyväksyvästi ja Naruto tunsi punastuksen hiipivän kasvoilleen. Sisäisesti hän kirosi verenkulkunsa olematonta kontrollia.

"En huolehdi niistä enää!", hän vakuutti nopeasti. "Annoin jopa Inon ottaa kuvia itsestäni!" Tässä vaiheessa Itachi, joka oli nauttinut siitä kuinka selvästi poika oli hämmentynyt, nosti päätään.

"Ino?" Ääni oli hiljainen ja tavallinen, mutta hänen silmänsä olivat lujat.

"Yep. Hän on yksi ystäväni kuvataiteen kurssilta. Hän haluaa pyrkiä kouluun joka opettaa filmausta ja valokuvausta pääsääntöisesti ja hän pyysi minua auttamaan yhdessä sarjassa Port-foliota varten. Se oli oikeastaan aika kivaa! Olen varma että hän pääsee sisään. He olisivat hulluja jos eivät ottaisi häntä!"

"Tämä kuulostaa tutulta.." Itachi kiusasi rentouduttuaan.

"Aah... Hehe." Naruto hymyili lammasmaisesti ja Itachi sääli tätä, ja kysyi Inon ideasta sarjaansa. Naruton helpotuksen huokaus oli vain puoliksi ivallinen. Sitten hän selitti iloisesti kuvista, vitsaillen siitä kuinka naurettavaksi hän oli tuntenut itsensä ja kuinka huolestunut hän oli ollut aluksi, kun hän oli ajatellut näyttävänsä aivan alusvaatemallilta. Hän huomasi että Itachille oli hyvin helppo puhua.

Yleensä Naruto oli paljon varautuneempin tuntemattoman ihmisen seurassa, jopa Haku ja tyypit Shrikenilta olivat ottaneet aikansa tottua. Hän pohti että tarkoittiko tämä sitä että hänestä oli tulossa parempi, vai oliko se vain Itachi. Rehellisesti sanoen vanhemmalle pojalle oli mukavaa jutella. Hänen mielenkiintonsa oli aitoa ja samalla Naruto ei tuntenut olevansa lainkaan ahdistunut. Keskustelu jatkui helposti, aika lentäen heidän huomaamattaan. He olivat jopa huomanneet jakavansa yhteisen rakkauden souliin ja bluesiin.  
Keskustelu heidän omasta tekemästä taiteesta oli johtanut aiheen tatuointeihin joita Naruto oli suunnitellut ja Itachi kysyi kuinka kauan tämä oli työskennellyt Shurikenilla.

"Neljätoistavuotiaasta lähtien. He ottivat minut oppilaaksii kun aloitin lukion.", Naruto vastasi. Itachi oli yllättynyt, että hänen annettiin työskennellä tatuointistudiolla kaikista paikoista ja niin nuorella iällä. Naruto kertoi että hänellä ei ollut vanhempia joilta kysyä ja että hänen sallittiin lähteä orpokodista vasta muutama vuosi sitten. Itachin kulmat kurtistuivat ja Naruto saattoi melkein kuulla Itachin mielen laskevan yhteen kaksi ja kaksi.

"Tiedän mitä ajattelet," hän huokaisi "ja se on enemmän kuin sattumaa. Viimeinen 'huoltajani' oli se joka antoi minulle nämä arvet."

"Ah.", oli ainoa vastaus, kun Itachi päätti olla nostamatta asiaa esille sen kummemmin, seuralaisensa suureksi helpotukseksi. Aihe vaihtui sulavasti ja blondin mieliala oli parempi hetken jälkeen kun hän kuunteli Itachin kertovan tarinoita veljensä nolostuttavimmista hetkistä. Itachi nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan ja katsoi nuoremman pojan nauravan sydämellisesti. Narutolla oli upea nauru, hän päätti. Maan päällä ei varmasti ollut iloisempaa ääntä kuin se, ainakaan ei tällä mantereella.

"Veljeni on todellinen idiootti.", hän ajatteli ääneen.

"Eh?" Näky blondin suloisesti taivutetusta päästä sai hänet naurahtamaan matalasti.

"Jos hän olisi yrittänyt tutustua sinuun ennen kuin aloitti mitään muuta, hän olisi luultavasti jo pyytänyt sinua ulos."

"Eh? Sasuke? Ei ikinä!" Naruto katsoi silmät selällään toista, mutta Itachi vain korotti toista kulmaansa.

"Miksi sinä niin ajattelisit?" blondi muodosti kysymyksensä uudelleen.

"Vaikka olemmekin niin erilaiset, niin minulla ja veljelläni on samanlainen maku."

Naruto räpäytti silmiään ja kelasi sanat uudelleen päässään, ennen kuin tajusi asian sisällön. Seuraavassa hetkessä hän jo punasteli, jälleen. Vaaleanpunainen kullalla oli erittäin miellyttävä yhdistelmä, Itachi pohdiskeli. Kun taas useimmat ihmiset olisivat kuvailleen sitä sanoin 'punastuen kuin auringonasku'. Hän huomasi haluavansa maalata sen hetken, mikä oli outoa sillä Itachi ei ollut maalannut vähään aikaan. Itachi oli jo jonkin aikaa keskittynyt veistoon. Hän piti sen käsin tehtävästä osasta. Ehkä Naruton jutustelu maalauksesta oli tuonut sen hänen mieleensä.

Hetkeä myöhemmin Naruto huomasi kuinka kauan he olivat istuneet kahvilassa ja sanoi Itachille, että hänen olisi parasta lähteä keretäkseen bussiin. Hän ei haluaisi myöhästyä siitä. Itachi huojensi blondia luvaten huolehtivansa että jos niin sattuisi käymään, hän varmistaisi että blondista pidettäisiin huolta. Loppujen lopuksihan se oli Itachin vika. Kaksikko vaihtoi puhelinnumeroja ja Itachi kertoi Narutolle käyvänsä viikonloppuisin kotona ja että seuraavalla kerralla vieraillessaan hän tapaisi blondin mielellään ja kenties katselisi joitakin 'uskomattoman lahjakkaita' töitä, joita tämän ystävä oli niin kehunut. Itachi toivotti Narutolle onnea hakemuksensa kanssa ja viimein käden heilautuksella he erosivat.

Naruto juuri ja juuri kerkesi bussiinsa. Siinä ei ollut montaa matkustajaa hänen lisäkseen ja hän löysi itsensä kohtalaisen hylätyltä alueelta bussin keskiosissa. Hän asettui paikalle, kuunnellen kuulokkeista Amos Leetä, mikä oli erinomaista torkahteluun. Hän valmistautui nukkumaan pitkän matkansa, mieli käyden läpi kuvia hymyilevistä tummista silmistä.

A/N: Kiitos kaikille ihanille lukijoille, jotka muistavat miua aina välillä pikku kommalla. Ja kiitokseksi siitä, tämä ja seuraava kappale tulevat pikavauhdilla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

- 8 -

Seuraavana aamuna Haku odotti Narutoa lokeroilla. Kun blondi vihdoin ilmestyi näkyviin, hänen ystävänsä melkein hyppäsi tämän päälle.

"No?" hän kysyi vaativan innokkaasti.

"Mitä no?" Naruto vastasi, teeskennellen tietämätöntä. Haku löi tätä kevyesti olkapäähän.

"Kuinka vanhemman Uchihan kanssa meni? Pyysikö hän sinua ulos?"

"Ei oikeastaan. Meillä vain oli erittäin miellyttävä keskustelu."

"Varmaan, 'erittäin miellyttävä keskustelu', ja mistä te keskustelitte?"

"Oh.. vähän kaikesta..." Naruto kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen hymyillen leveästi. "Tiesitkö että paskiainen oli sängynkastelija?" Hakun silmät levisivät ja molemmat pojat ratkesivat hihittämään nuoremman Uchihan kustannuksella.

"Aha..heheh..ha..aah, mutta oikeasti, kerro nyt, minä kuolen uteliaisuudesta! Mitä tapahtui? Tiedän että hän kävi aivan kuumana sinuun." Vetäen Naruton hupun kulmaa hieman sivuun, Haku varmisti mielihyväkseen blondin punastelevan huppunsa alla. "Ha! Ja sinä pidät hänestä! Minä tiesin sen! Kerro mitä hän sanoi. Tiedät mitä haluan kuulla. Hyppää hyviin kohtiin."

"Enpä tiedä.", vaaleavierikkö kiusasi. "Luulen että ansaitset jonkinlaisen rangaistuksen, koska jätit minut sinne." Haku katsoi häntä kuin sanoen; "Ihan kuin olisit pahastunut siitä!" ja Naruto luovutti.

"Ok, pidän hänestä. Meillä oli paljon yhteistä. Hän oli erittäin mukava ja hyvä kuuntelija. Tunsin jopa oloni miellyttäväksi, en väkinäiseksi. On aika kummaa kuinka hän ei muistuta veljeään ollenkaan... Tai no melkein ollenkaan. Heillä molemmilla on sama hymy." Haku nauroi tälle. "Mutta se ei häiritse kun Itachi hymyilee. Luulen että hän vain ei ole niin häijy, ja kai hänellä on sellainen luonnollinen itsevarmuus, kun taas Sasuke on hienostelija jonka tarvitsee todistaa jotain. Ja hän ei pyytänyt minua ulos, Haku. Vaikka luulen että hän taisi... muutaman kerran vihjata että olisi kiinnostunut."

"Ihanko totta?" Haku hypähteli varpaillaan. "Kuten mitä? Mitä hän sanoi? Anna esimerkki." Nolostunut blondi antoi Hakulle esimerkin ajastaan Itachin kanssa.

"Pyysikö hän numeroasi?" Haku tiedusteli.

"Me vaihdoimme numeroita ennen kuin erosimme, ja hän sanoi toivovansa nähdä minut, kun tulee seuraavan kerran viikonlopuksi kotiin."

"Hei! Sanoit ettei hän pyytänyt sinua ulos!"

"Ei pyytänytkään."

"Hän halusi numerosi. Joten hän aikoo soittaa sinulle. Eli hän haluaa nähdä sinut kun vain pääsee käymään täällä." Haku laski palasia yhteen sormillaan. "Eli toisin sanoen hän pyysi sinut ulos ennalta määräämättömänä päivänä." brunette nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä lopputulokseen.

"Eikö se ole enemminkin pitkittämistä?" Naruto kysyi epäillen.

"Olen takuulla oikeassa... Kyuubilla on ihailija!" Vielä hetken kiusaamisella, jonka Naruto havaitsi täysin tarpeettomaksi, aihe siirtyi heidän mielikuvaansa yliopistosta.

"Se oli niin upea! Nyt olen vieläkin murtuneempi jos en pääse sisään."

"Voisitko lopettaa tuon.". Haku nuhteli. "Ajattele vain positiivisesti."

"Ok, olet oikeassa. En sano niin enää. On vain vaikea olla hermostumatta, kun niin paljon riippuu yhdestä kuoresta. Onko tämä nyt sitä 'munien laittamista samaan koriin'?" blondi vitsaili.

"Luultavasti, mutta älä välitä siitä. Nyt kun olemme nähneet paikan, niin eikö ole paljon helpompaa kuvitella opiskelevansa siellä?"

"Voin niin kuvitella sen!" Naruton kasvoille ilmestyi haaveellinen ilme kun hän kuvitteli asiaa.

"Mitä voit? Kuhertelua Uchiha-poikaystäväsi kanssa kahvion sohvalla." Haku sanoi pirullisesti.

"Ole hiljaa. Älä tunge unelmointiini." blondi tiuskaisi, ilme laisinkaan muuttumatta. Haku repesi nauruun ja Naruto liittyi joukkoon hetken kuluttua, kun ei enää pystynyt pitämään pokkaansa.

"Kaikki jotka tapasimme eilen olivat erittäin mukavia, eivätkö olleetkin? Toivottavasti näen heidät uudestaan.", Naruto sanoi. "Oli mukavaa olla saman kiinnostuksen jakavien kanssa. He oikeasti ymmärsivät mistä puhuin. Se oli kuin Shurikenissa. Se tuntui omalla tavallaan kodilta, tiedätkö?"

"Hmm, erittäin hyvin..." Samalla Haku huomasi jotain silmäkulmastaan ja jäykistyi. "Uh oh, nuorempi Uchiha kello yhdeksässä!" hän sihisi varoitukseksi.

"Voi hyvänen aika!" Naruto mutisi samalla hengähtäen. Ja kuten arvattavissa, seuraavassa hetkessä kalpea käsi iski lokeron oveen juuri Naruton pään vieressä. Naruto oletti sen tarkoituksena olleen säikäyttää hänet.

"Oh! Kuinka uhkaavaa!" hän ajatteli sarkastisesti. Hän ei edes vaivautunut katsomaan ylös, kun hän tunsi itsensä tungettavan lokeroon, lokeron oven sulkeutuvan takanaan ja lukon napsahtavan kiinni. Eikä edes ensimmäistä kertaa, hän ajatteli kuinka paljon tehokkaampaa paskiaiselta olisi työntää hänet jonkun toisen lokeroon, jonka yhdistelmään hän ei itse tiennyt. Eikö se halvatun paskiainen koskaan kyllästynyt. Tätä on jatkunut jo kolme vuotta! Uutuuden viehätyksen olisi pitänyt mennä jo ohitse, eikö? Uchiha ei ollut kehittänyt mitään uuttakaan pitkään aikaan. Miten vaan. Hän saattoi jo kuulla naurun kaikkoavan ulkopuolella.

Haku vihasi vain seistä sivussa ja antaa kaiken tapahtua ystävälleen sanomatta sanaakaan, mutta Naruto kielsi häntä puuttumasta. Naruto sanoi aina sen saavan hänet tuntemaan itsensä huonolta jos Hakukin joutuisi kärsimään, ja hän ei mielellään aloittaisi jotain typerää sotaa. Panokset luultavasti vain kasvaisivat isommiksi ja luultavasti kiinnittäisivät epätoivottua huomiota. Joten Haku vain jätettiin katsomaan ja odottamaan sen loppumista.

Hän huokaisi syvään, kun Uchiha vihdoin lähti nauravien alaistensa kanssa. No, ainakin hän pystyi auttamaan Naruton ulos lokerosta, ilman että joutuisi itse 'omaan' lokeroonsa. Hän huomasi että Kiba oli pysähtynyt ja katsoi Naruton lokerolle huolestuneena. Haku siirtyi lokerolle avaamaan sitä ja heilautti Kiballe rauhoittavasti. Kiba nyökkäsi hiljaisena ja seurasi ystäviään.

"Kiitos, Haku.", sanoi juuri vapautunut blondi.

"Ei mitään. Luuletko että Itachi saattaa piilotella jotain sadistisia puolia itsessään?"

"En usko. Sen perusteella mitä kuulin, he tulevat mukavasta perheestä."

"Kuinkahan he sitten onnistuivat saamaan toisesta pojastaan tuollaisen.", Haku pohti.

"Kuka tietää? Ehkä hänellä on vain paha... hyvin paha, nuoremman lapsen syndrooma? Hän saattaa piilotella jotain 'siedettäviä' puolia meiltä kaikilta. Emmehän me ole oikeastaan jutelleet koskaan."

"Olet luultavasti vain liian jalo."

"Ehkä.", Naruton hyvä tuuli oli hieman laskenut, kun he jatkoivat kohti luokkaa ensimmäisen kellon 'hellällä serenadilla'.

-

"Ooh, mitäs meillä täällä on?"

Naruto, joka oli ollut hiljainen ja mietteliäs siitä lähtien kun he lähtivät luokasta, nosti päätään katsoen Hakua kysyvästi. Haku osoitti heidän eteensä ja blondi katsoi suuntaan tottelevaisesti. Kun oli kerran ruokatunti, siellä oli paljon liikettä ja otti hetken ymmärtää mitä hänen tuli katsoa.

Juuri biologian luokan edessä oli Kiba... juttelemassa Hinatalle. Naruto ymmärsi miksi Hakun juorututka oli hälyttänyt. Kiba näytti olevan häiritsevän keskittynyt ja Hinata parka, ollessaan taipuvainen ujouteen, punasteli selvästi. Jotkut koirienrakastajan kavereista olivat matkalla ulos. Huomaten Kiban he hidastivat ja suuntasivat poikaa kohti. Naruto kuuli yhden heistä kysyvän, josko tämä oli tulossa. Kiba huitoi heidät pois sanoen olevansa siellä hetken kuluttua. Joukko liikkui hieman syrjemmälle, mutta ei lähtenyt, päättäen odottaa. Kiba jatkoi lilasilmäiselle tytölle puhumista, saaden muutaman kikatuksen karkaamaan tytöltä ja sai hänet puhumaan aika paljon. Hän ystävänsä alkoivat olla kärsimättömiä ja kysyivät häneltä uudelleen, tulisiko Kiba. Hän vaikutti hieman vastahakoiselta, mutta sanoi kohteliaasti hyvästit Hinatalle, hymyillen ja vinkaten, joka sai tytön punastumaan vieläkin enemmän.

Haku ja Naruto jakoivat viekkaan virneen ja lähestyivät ystäväänsä, joka edelleen tuijotti Kiban jälkeen. Naruto taputti tätä olkapäähän ja tyttö hypähti säikähdyksestä ja kääntyi ympäri. Nähdessään ketkä olivat siinä, hän hymyili ja tervehti kahta poikaa. Kaikki kolme kävelivät kohti uloskäyntiä.

"No, Hinata-chan.", Haku aloitti tavallisella äänensävyllä, joka lupasi ongelmia. "Me huomasimme että olet tehnyt itsellesi uuden ystävän. Teillä oli varmasti paljon puhuttavaa.". Hinata parka oli punainen kuin paloauto. Oli aivan liian helppoa saada hänet punastumaan.

"N-no, Kiba on parini biologiassa. Meidän tulee analysoida sian sikiö.", Hinatan silmä nykäisi sanan 'analysoida' kohdalla. "Hän lupasi tehdä kaiken...manuaalisen työn, kun minä taas voisin kirjoittaa raportin."

"Siinä kaikki?" Haku pisteli hieman. "Vaikutti kuin sinulla olisi ollut hyvin hauskaa. Näin sinun nauravan aika paljon. Kuinka voisin vannoa että se oli flirttailua.", virne leveten hänen kasvoillaan.

"Haku anna hänen olla.", Naruto puuttui naureskellen. "Hän näyttää kuin saattaisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä haljeta." Haku näytti kieltään Narutolle, ristien kätensä ja katsoen häntä kopeasti.

"Pilaat huvini..." sitten viekas hymy palasi. "Älä huolehdi Hinata. Siinä ei ole mitään hävettävää. Kyuubikin löysi itselleen miehen. Anna palaa, kysy häneltä."

"Haku!" blondi huitaisi ystäväänsä, mutta se meni ohi, kun tämä tanssi pois tieltä nauraen.

"Voi, ei." Hinata vastasi hiljaisesti. "En usko että hän pitää minusta sillä tavalla. Kiba on vain miellyttävä henkilö."

"Hän on mukava, eikö olekin? Annan teille siunaukseni tässä liitossa, sydämellisesti!"

Hinata-parka. Normaalisti hän ei edes unelmoisi mahdollisuudesta saada joku tuntemaan itsensä epämukavaksi, mutta hän alkoi tuntea itsensä aika epätoivoiseksi, joten hän otti esille asian joka aikaisemmin mainittiin.

"Kyuubi-kun, onko totta että olet löytänyt jonkun?" Hinata kysyi, vaikka pyysikin mielessään tältä anteeksi.

"Oh yeah! Odota että kuulet tämän jutun."

"Hemmetti Haku!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

- 9 -

Viimeiset sävelet Muddy Watersin kappaleesta Louisiana Blues hiipuivat, kun hän kääntyi Uchihan rakennuksen pihatielle lauantai-aamuna. Hän oli paljon paremmalla tuulella kuin normaalisti vieraillessaan kotonaan viikonloppuisin hänen vanhempiensa lupausten kuvassa. Mutte ne yleensä lupasivat kohtuullisen tylsää aikaa. 'Tänä' viikonloppuna hänellä oli suloinen pikku blondi etsittävänä. Oli mennyt vain muutama päivä kun hän ensikerran tapasi Uzumaki Naruton, mutta hän huomasi ajattelevansa nuorempaa poikaa uudestaan ja uudestaan, ja hän oli päättänyt vierailla vanhempiensa luona hieman aikaisemmin. Hän pohti, samalla sammuttaen auton moottorin, josko poika olisi vapaa myöhemmin tänään.

Sasuke oli ollut hereillä vain muutaman minuutin. Hän istui olohuoneessa pehmeällä mokkasohvalla, sylissään kipollinen muroja ja toisessa kädessä kaukosäädin, selaillen TV:n kanavatarjontaa hajamielisesti. Hänen takanaan oleva ikkuna oli auki ja hän kuuli epäselvän autonäänen kääntyvän pihaan. Sasuke oletti sen olevan hänen isänsä, joka oli ollut parina päivänä liikematkalla. Kukaan muu ei olisi tulossa puoli yhdentoista jumalattomaan aikaan lauantai-aamuna. Juuri ennen kun auton moottori sammui, Sasuke luuli kuulevansa bluesilta kuulostavaa musiikkia.

"Huh.", hän jähmettyi hetkeksi, ennen kuin ravisti päätään ja vaihtoi jälleen kanavaa. Sitten hänen unen turruttamat aivonsa heräsivät ja hän räpäytti silmiään. "Bluesia? Eikä!" pyjamaan pukeutunut poika kaivautui ylös sohvalta kääntyäkseen katsomaan ikkunasta ulos. Ja siellä oli Itachin sininen Jaguar parkkeerattuna etupihalle

"Mitä helvettiä?!" Sasuke viskasi kaukosäätimen sohvalle, kun riensi huoneesta ulos, murot jo unohtuneena.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet?!" Itachi oli juuri ottamassa pois kenkiään, kun hänen veljensä ärsyttävä ääni kuului eteisessä. Hän katsoi ylös nähdäkseen Sasuken, edelleen silkkisen mustassa pyjamassa, tuijottaen häntä epäuskoisesti.

"Olen vierailemassa, tietenkin.", Itachi sanoi ilmeettömästi.

"Et ole koskaan vieraillut kahtena viikonloppuna peräkkäin!"

"Mitä voin sanoa.", Itachi virnisti, sotkien veljensä hiuksia, jotka näyttivät siltä että hän oli juuri noussut sängystä, hyvin ärsyttävällä tavalla. "Ikävöin sinua niin paljon, etten voinut pysyä poissa." Sasuke läpsäisi Itachi käden pois samalla mulkoillen.

"Mitä oikein suunnittelet?" Sasuke vaati tietää.

"No, no. Tuo ei ole kovin lämmin vastaanotto, pikkuveli. Enkö saa vierailla perheeni luona aina kun haluan. Olen varma että äiti on enemmän kuin iloinen nähdessään minut.", sillä Itachi astui Sasuken ympäri ja suuntasi etsimään äitiään, joka olisi pettynyt jollei tätä tervehdittäisi kunnolla. Sasuke katsoi epäillen Itachin menoa. "Vain vierailemassa, niin varmaan! Jonkin tietyn asian on täytynyt tuoda Itachin tänne näin pian."

-

Kellon ollessa jo melkein puoli kaksitoista Naruto kääri asiakastaan, kun hänen puhelimensa värisi taskussa. Hän jätti sen huomioimatta hetkeksi rahastaakseen asiakkaan ja heilutti vanhemman miehen poistuessa ovesta. Kun hän otti puhelimen taskustaan nähdäkseen kenen puheluun hän oli jättänyt vastaamatta, hän yllättyi nähdessään Uchiha Itachin nimen siinä. Hän tunsi sydämensä lyövän raskaasti rinnassaan ja kurkkua kuristavan epämukavasti.

"Voi hyvä luoja! Hän oikeasti soittaa minulle! Mitä minun tulisi tehdä?" hän ajatteli paniikissa, ennen kuin veti syvään henkeä rauhoittaakseen itseään. "Okei."

Varovasti hän silmäsi ympärilleen varmistaen ettei kukaan ollut huomannut hänen hiljaista panikointiaan. Tärisevät sormet naputtelivat numeron soittaakseen vanhemmalle Uchihalle takaisin.

"Päivää."

"Hei, Itachi?"

"Kyllä, hei. Olitko kiireinen?"

"Joo, olen töissä, mutta minulla on hetki aikaa nyt."

"Anteeksi että häiritsen töitäsi. Olen kaupungissa ja halusin tietää mahtaisiko sinulla olla aikaa tänä iltana."

"Onhan minulla! Pääsen töistä kuudelta. Um, voisimme tehdä jotain sen jälkeen, jos haluat... ja älä huolehdi, et häirinnyt töitäni... se ei häirinnyt lainkaan.", Itachi kuuli blondin olevan hieman hermostunut. Se oli suloista.

"Kuusi sopii hyvin. Voisin hakea sinut työpaikaltasi, jos se sopii. Tiedän missä se sijaitsee."

"Kai se sopii. Saanko tietää mitä tulemme tekemään?"

"Et.", Itachi saattoi kuulla hymyn blondin äänessä ja hymyili itsekseen. "Jos sittenkin yllättäisin sinut." Naruto nauroi tälle.

"Okei, minulla ei kai ole mitään tehtävissä."

"Ei mitään. Nähdään myöhemmin, Naruto-chan."

"Ok... Hei sitten."

Sasuke, joka oli kuunnellut kulman takana siitä lähtien kun hänen veljensä puhelin soi, toiveissa saada selville tämän vierailun syy, hänen leukansa tippui lattiaan.

"Sanoiko hän juuri Naruto?" hän ajatteli. Sitten päätti kysyä ääneen.

"Sanoitko juuri Naruto?" hän vaati hypäten esiin kulman takaa. Itachi päätti hetken mielijohteensta myötää asian nähdäkseen kuinka hänen pikkuveljensä reagoisi.

"Kyllä. Uzumaki Naruto. Tapasin hänet vain vähän aikaa sitten. Hän käynee samaa koulua kanssasi. Tunnetko hänet?"

"Sinun. Täytyy. Laskea leikkiä. Et kai juuri sopinut 'treffejä' 'hänen' kanssaan?!"

"No, se todellakaan ei ole mikään liiketapaaminen.", Itachi vastasi.

"Et voi mennä ulos hänen kanssaan! Mitä jos muut saavat selville? Se olisi noloa!"

"Voi vakuuttaa, että en olisi laisinkaan nolostunut.", Itachi alkoi olla enemmän kuin ärsyyntynyt veljensä halveksivalle äänensävylle.

"Ei ehkä sinulle. Olet joku ihme-hippi-taidehullu. En tiedä mitään mikä nolottaisi sinua. Puhuin itsestäni. Uzumaki Naruto on varmaan suurin luuseri koko koulussa! En voi antaa 'veljeni' näyttäytyä hänen kanssaan.

"Antaa?", sanoi Itachi vaarallisesti. "Teen mitä haluan, missä haluan, milloin haluan ja kenen kanssa haluan. Sinä et 'anna' minun tehdä mitään. Kasva aikuiseksi. Kaikki ei pyöri sinun napasi ympärillä, ja se kenen kanssa vietän aikaani, ei kuulu sinulle tai ystävillesi pätkääkään.", viimeisellä kylmällä katseella, Itachi kääntyi kannoilllaan ja poistui huoneesta jättäen savuavan Sasuken jälkeensä.

-

Kun Itachi käveli Shuriken-studion ovista sisään viittä vaille kuusi, oli Izumo huolehtimassa kassasta. Hän hymyili kohteliaasti ja toisti tavallisen puheen.

"Hei, tervetuloa Shurikeniin. Kuinka voin auttaa?"

"Etsin Narutoa.",, Izumo näytti hieman yllättyneeltä. Ihmiset eivät yleensä tulleet kyselemään Narutoa. Kyuubia kyllä, mutta ei Narutoa.

"Hänellä on asiakas.", Izumo vastasi viittaillen taakse. "Hänen pitäisi olla valmis pian.", Itachi nyökkäsi miehelle ja käveli syvemmälle liikkeeseen. Naruto oli yhdessä koppimaisessa työtilassa. Tilaan oli isohko ikkuna, josta mukana olevien ystävien (tai moraalisen tuen) oli mahdollista katsoa läpi, sälekaihtimilla jotka olivat tällä hetkellä auki, koska asiakas oli ollut myötämielinen unohtamaan yksityisyyden. Itachi katseli kiinnostuneena, kun Naruto viimeisteli suuren lohikäärmetatuoinnin nuoren miehen lapaan, joka oli selvästi vakioasiakas. Mitä Itachi pystyi kertomaan oli, että blondin työ oli virheetötä. Hetkeä myöhemmin Naruto sulki koneen ja hymyile miehelle.

"Siinä se. Kaikki valmista!" Itachi kuuli hänen sanovan. "En usko, että minun tarvitsee käydä läpi sääntöjä oikeaoppisesta hoidosta.", blondi jatkoi vitsaillen, samalla ojentaen miehelle peiliä ja alkoi siivota työpistettään.

"Ei, kaikki on selvillä. Olet niin uskomaton, Kyuubi! Kiitti." Itachi ei ollut varma pitikö miehen tavasta katsoa hänen seuralaistaan. "Onko kukaan kertonut kuinka hellät kädet sinulla on?" Aah, sieltähän se tuli. Itachi keskeytti pienellä kopautuksella lasiin. Naruto katsoi ylös ja näki hänet. Punastus hiipi blondin kasvoille saman tien ja hän hymyili jopa kauniimmin kuin mitä Itachi muisti. Naruto kiirehti ulos tapaamaan häntä, ja Itachi kiersi kätensä Naruton ympärille ja ohjasi hänet eteensä, kohdistaen terävän katseen nyt ärsyyntyneeseen asiakkaaseen.

"Hei! Olenko myöhässä?" Naruto kysyi.

"Et oikeastaan.", Itachi hymyili hänelle rauhoittelevasti.

"No, Kyuu. Kuka on ystäväsi?" Izumon ääni leikkasi väliin. Hän oli katsellut tarkkaavaisesti siitä asti, kun Hr. Pitkä-tumma-ja-komea oli astellut sisään.

"Uchiha Itachi.", hän esitteli itsensä samalla ojentaen kättään. Izumo ravisti sitä miellyttävä hymy kasvoillaan. Sitten hän rekisteröi nimen ja katsoi Narutoa kysyvästi.

"Uchiha?"

"Jep, hän on paskiaisen veli. He eivät ole lainkaan samankaltaisia. Älä huolehdi.", blondi heitti humoristisen hymyn. Izumo katsoi takaisin Itachiin ja virnisti myöskin.

"No voihan helkutti! Hei, jätkät! Tulkaas hetkeksi tänne!" hän huusi.  
Kotetsu ja Raidou tulivat takaa, missä he molemmat olivat luonnostelleet asiakkaita varten, Genma seuraten hitaasti. Kotetsu huomasi näkymän komeasta miehestä, ketä hän ei ollut tavannut koskaan, käsivarsi punastelevan Naruton ympärillä ja alkoi kiusata samoin tein.

"Ooh! Kyuubi-chanilla on poikaystävä!" hän riemuitsi.

"Uh... no... ei hän oikeastaan.." blondi änkytti.

"Hei, voinko maksaa nyt?" kuului Naruton unohdetun asiakkaan nyrpeä ääni. Itachi virnisti. Izumo huomasi ilmeen ja sai vain vaivoin estettyä naurun.

"Uh, joo. Otan maksun saman tien.", hän tarjoutui.

"Tietenkin otat. Kyuubilla on selvästi muuta menoa!" Kotetsu laittoi väliin ilkeästi, kun hän heilutti kulmakarvojaan jäykistyneelle Naruto-paralle.

"Käytkö ulkona hänen kanssaan, Kyuubi?" Raidou kysyi. Naruto selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Tavallaan. Jätkät, tässä on Itachi..."

"Hän on paskiaisen veli.", Izumo tarkensi.

"Älä viitsi! Käyt ulkona hänen veljensä kanssa?! Aika siistiä!" huudahti Kotetsu.

"Ja~a Itachi, tässä ovat Kotetsu, Izumo, Raidou ja Genma.", Naruto osoitti jokaista vuorollaan.

"Hauska tavata teidät kaikki."

"Hn.." Genma vastasi heidät kaikkien puolesta nyökäten mietiskelevästi.

"Meidän pitäisi luultavasti mennä.", Naruto sanoi. He tekivät lähtöä, mutta Raidou pysäytti heidät.

"Odotas.", hän katsoi Itachia silmiin. "Halusin vain sanoa, että jos teet jotain mikä tekee hänen olonsa vähääkään epämukavaksi, aion henkilökohtaisesti murtaa käsivartesi.", hän ilmaisi kuoleman vakavalla ilmeellä.

"Pidän sen mielessä.", Itachi vastasi yhtäläisellä vakavuudella.

"Anteeksi tuosta.", Naruto pyysi anteeksi hetkeä myöhemmin, kun he kävelivät autolle. "Raidou on hieman holhoava. He sentään ovat lähintä mitä voin kutsua perheeksi." Itachi vain huitaisi kädellään.

"Luulen pitäväni ystävistäsi.", hän sanoi virnistäen. Naruto säteili iloisena hänelle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

- 10 -

"Upeaa!" huudahti Naruto Itachin avatessa Jaguarinsa ovea blondia varten.

"Vuosimallia 62. Se on klassikko. Minulla on ollut se siitä lähtien kun sain ajokortin." Naruto astui sisään a ovi suljettiin hänen perässään. Hän melkein tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi koskiessaan kalliita nahkaistuimia, kunnes huomasi vanhat, mutta perinteiset karvanopat roikkumassa takapeilissä. Odottamaton nauru karkaili häneltä pieninä purskahduksina.

"Aa, nuo ovat myöskin vuosikertaa." venytti Itachi, joka juuri oli tiputtautunut viereiselle istuimelle. Hän heitti blondille hymyn ja kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi.

"Rakastan sitä!" Naruto virnisti, tuntien jo itsensä huomattavasti rentoutuneemmaksi. Kun kone käynnistyi, alkoi Muddy Watersin tutut sävelet soida kauiuttimista ja Naruto asettui mkavammin istuimelle huokaisten. Hänellä ei edelleenkään ollut mitää ideaa siitä, minne he olivat matkalla, kun Itachi parkkeerasi auton pienelle kadulle keskustassa. Hän kysyi asiaa uudelleen, kun Itachi otti paikkansa blondin vieressä jalkakäytävällä. Vanhempi poika osoitti äänettömästi yhtä rakennuksista hieman alempana kadulla. Siniset silmät suuntasivat katsomaan omituisen muotoista kehitelmää, katse seuraillen rakennuksen rajoja, kun he kävelivät lähemmäs. Koko ajan kehittyvät koristeet kiipeilivät pitkin seiniä ja alempia ikkunoita.

Vaikutelma oli kirkas ja kohtalaisen boheemi. Suorakulmion muotoinen pieni kyltti riippui oven yläpuolella ja sanoi nimekseen 'Trompe L'Oeil'.

"Mikä tämä paikka on?" Naruto kyseli uteliaana.

"Se on jotain, mistä ajattelin sinun pitävän. Trompe L'Oeil on galleria."

"Ihanko totta?! En ole koskaan kuullutkaan siitä, ja se näyttää niin... erilaiselta!"

"Niin, se on aika epämääräinen. Huomaat ettei se muituta lainkaan normaaleja 'kliinisiä' gallerioita. Se saattaa olla mielenkiitoinen kokemus sinulle." Itachi kertoi, "Kai sitä voisi kutsua alamaailman taiteeksi. Kaikkien suurten taiteijijoiden on alolitettava jostain. Tämä paikka tukee paljon opiskelijatöitä."

"Vitsailetko! Kuinka kauan tämä on ollut täällä? En voi uskoa, etten tiennyt tästä paikasta." Naruto huokaisi ihastuneena. Niin paljon kun hän huomasi, niin hänestä Itachi oli nero! Tämä oli luultavasti viimeinen asia, jota hän olisi odottanut päivältä. Kun he siirtyivät sisälle, hnen innostuksensa vain kasvoi. Kaikkialla ympärillään hän näki mitä hullumpia ja rumempia ja kaikkein tuskallisimman kauniita asioita, mitä hän oli ikinä nähnyt. 'Kliininen' ei kuvannut paikkaa laisinkaan. Yksikään seinä ei ollut puhtaan valkoinen. Itse asiassa ne eivät olleet puhtaita ollenkaan. Jokaisella huoneella oli oma tunnelmansa, lämmin, kylmä, yksinkertainen ja sotkuinen.

Naruto ei omistanut sanoja, jotka olisivat voineet kuvata sitä kaikkea. Itachi tutkaili energistä blondia, huomoiden jokaisen yksituiskohdan äärimmäisellä mielihyvällä.

"Tunnen itseni niin inspiroituneeksi!" Naruto ilmoitti iloisesti, tuoden Itachin kasvoille pienen hymyn. Mies, ehkä hieman vanhempi kuin Itachi ja jopa ainutlaatuisemman näköinen kuin Haku, lähestyi heitä takaa ja taputti Itachia olkapäähän.

"Ah, siinähän sinä olet." sanoi Itachi kääntyessään ympäri.

"Ajattelinkin sen olevan sinä, Uchiha. Siitä on jo jonkin aikaa." mies tervehti lämpimästi.

"Niin. Naruto tässä on hakemassa samaan kouluun missä minä olen. AJattelin esitellä hänelle gallerian ja esitellä sinulle. Naruto, tämä on vanha ystäväni, Kisame. Hän johtaa tätä paikkaa."

"Hauska tavata." tervehti Naruto, "Tämä on uskomaton paikka."

"Kiitos." Kisame vastasi ravistaen blondin kättä. Kisame ei ollut mikään erityisen hyvänäköinen, liian pienten silmiensä ja harmahtavan sävynsä kanssa, mutta hänellä oli miellyttävä ääni ja hän vaikutti mukavalta ja kohteliaalta. Kisame ja Naruto uppoutuivat keskusteluun taiteen arvosta selvässä ja neutraalissa ympäristössä verattuna Trompe L'Oeil:n epätavalliseen sijoitteluun. Naruton kommentointi oli mielenkiintoista, älyllistä ja hyvin jaoteltua. Itachi pystyi kertomaan Kisamen olevan positiivisesti yllättynyt ja hymyili itselleen, tuntien hieman outoa ylpeyttä blondista.

Kisame kierrätti heitä ympäri näyttelyosia, selittäen ajatusprosessia työn takana ja kertoen eri artisteista, useimmista jotka hän tunsi henkilökohtaisesti. Naruto kuunteli jokaista sanaa innokkaasti. Kun he olivat käyneet läpi koko näyttelyn, päättäen kierroksen opiskelijatöihin paikan etuosassa, Kisame kehotti Narutoa tuomaan omia töitään myyntiin tai näytteille. Hän voisi tulla keskustelemaan Kisamen kanssa suoraan, jos siltä tuntui. Blondi katsoi ylös selvät tähdet silmissään.

"Olisi ihanaa sekaantua! Tämä paikka on niin uskomaton!" Kun hän ja Itachi viimein lähtivät kiitäen Kisamea isolla hymyllä ja kädenheilautuksella kävellessään alas autolle. Itachi katsahti blondia ajaessaan pois ja huomasi viipyvän hymyn tämän kasvoilla, joka säilyi edelleen.

"Oletan, että nautit olostasi?" hän kysyi huvittuneella äänensävyllä.

"Kyllä! Se oli erinomainen idea. Kiitos paljon, Itachi!"

"Ajattelin, että saattaisit nauttia siitä. Jos otat hänen tarjouksensa vastaan, se saattaisi olla hyvä tapa rakentaa itsevarmuutta." Itachi siirsi katseensa pois ihailevasta katseesta, jonka nuo ihastuttavan siniset silmät tarjosivat. Hänen täytyi käyttää ajamisen tarjoama häirintä tukahduttaakseen äkillisen kiusauksen. "Toivottavasti olet nälkäinen."

"Hmm? Oh, itse asiassa olen. En usko, että minun kannattaa kysyä minne olemme menossa?"

"Ravintolaan." Itachi vastasi avualiaasti hymyillen. Naruto pyöräytti silmiään.

Ravintola jonka Itachi valitsi oli mukava, mutta ei liian yläluokkainen, ja kun Naruto maistoi annostaan, hän antoi sille samantien täyden hyväksynnän. Koko päivällisen ajan he keskustelivat siitä, kuinka Itachi oli ystävineen auttanut perustamaan Trompe L'Oeil:n. Itachi kertoi kuinka hänen lukioaikansa oli pääasiassa pyörinyt taiteen ympärillä. Hänen vanhempansa olivat olleet hyvin tukevia hänen taideharrastuksensa kanssa ja olivat antaneet suuren lahjoituksen gallerialle, kun he olivat perustamassa sitä.

"He olivat ylpeitä tiestä jonka otin ja he näkivät sen erinomaisena oppikokemuksena, joten he olivat valmiita tekemään sijoituksia 'pidempaan kouluttautumiseeni' jos niin voi sanoa."

"Olen iloinen, että he välittävät siitä, mikä tekee sinut onnelliseksi. Muistan, että omat myös vanhempani olivat hyvin tukevia ja rohkaisevia."

"Kuinka kauan siitä on? Jos sopii kysyä." Itachi tiedusteli varovasti.

"Totta kai voit. Olin muistaakseni yhdeksän. Isäni oli australiasta ja äitini tapasi hänet, kun hänen yrityksensä muutti äitini Australiaan. He rakastuivat, joten äitini jäi sinne. Minä synnyin ja kasvoin siellä melkein yhdeksän vuotta. Sitte meille tarjoutui mahdollisuus muuttaa takasin ja me pakkasimme. Ei kauaa sen jälkeen he molemmat kuolivat auto-onnettomuudessa. Kummallakaan ei ollut sukulaisia jäljellä, enkä tuntenut ketään täältä... No, kuitenkin, tapahtui mitä tapahtui. Ei sillä ole juuri väliä enää."

"Se vaikuttaa siihen millainen olet nyt. Se kertoo vanhemmistasi paljon, kun ajattelee mitä jouduit käymään läpi ja selviydyit siitä niin hyvin. Sen perusteella mitä näen, sinulla on hyvä pää, eikä lainkaan katkeruutta. Olen varma, että he ovat ylpeitä." Naruto hymyili hieman kyyneltyneenä ja kiitti Itachia, joka selvitti kurkkuaan ja taktisesti vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Loppu keskustelusta oli kevyttä ja keskeytyi usein Naruton kevyeen nauruun, joskus myöskin lisänä Itachin matala naurahdus.

Myöhemmin, Itachi käänsi autonsa Naruton asunnon pihamaalle. Hän rypisti toisen huomaamatta selvästi huonolaatuiselle naapurustolle, tuntien huolta blondin turvallisuudesta. Blondin asuttama rakennus oli yksi kärsineimmännäköisistä roskakasoista, mitä hän oli ikinä nähnyt ja ei voinut kuin ihmetellä, milloin sitä viimeksi oli remontoitu. Naruto katsahti ylös lammasmaisesti ja rapsutti takaraivoaan.

"Tiedän kyllä, että se on kamala, mutta tarvitsen kaiken rahan mikä irtoaa koulumaksuja varten." hän selitti, "Se ei aivan yhtä paha sisältä kuitenkaan." Itachi hymyiläi Narutolle rauhoittelevasti.  
"Älä huolehdi siitä. Saanko nähdä töitäsi nyt?"

"Ah, kyllä se käy. Voit tulla sisään katsomaan, jos haluat."

"Mielelläni." Utachi usutti Naruton ulos autosta ja antoi tämän ohjata heidät sisälle. Huvittuneisuus kupli Uchihan sisällä, kun hän astui sisään asuntoon ja huomasi että jokainen tuuma seinää oli peitetty taiteella. Naruto oli sanonut, ettei se ollut niin ka mala sisältä, koska kuntoa ei voinut kertoa kaiken muun sälän alta. Naruto huomasi ilmeen miehen kasvoilla ja hymyili itsekseen.

"No... En vain oikein tiennyt mitä tehdä tällä kaikella."poika sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan. Itachi alkoi tutkia teoksia yksi kerrallaan. Jotkut olivat vain pelkkiä luonnoksia, kun taas toiset olivat viimeisteltyjä töitä, uusia, vanhoja, abstrakteista hyvin realistisiin. Se oli hyvin vaikuttavaa. Valikoimaa löytyi sekä koosta, väripaleteista että itse kuvista, mutta kaikissa oli selvä jälki omasta tyylistään.

"Ovatko ne kaikki päivättyjä?" hän kysyi.

"Ei, en usko, mutta osaan suurinpiirtein asettaa ne kronologiseen järjestykseen."

"Sinulla on hyvin ainutlaatuinen tyyli." Itachi osoitti yhtä hiilipiirrosta esimerkkinä, "Vaikka se on erittäin tarkka ja näyttää lähes elävältä, siinä on jotain surrealistista." mies ravisti päätään mietteliään näköisenä. "Se on täydellinen joka tavalla. En osaa sanoa mikä saa sen näyttämään siltä mitä se on. se on vain kokonaisuutena... se on jokaisessa silveltimenvedossa, täysin sulautettu. Kuten myös tämä. Jokainen näistä. Näyttää kuin ne olisivat elossa ja liikkeessä, mutta se ei näytä oikealta. Se on jotenkin koskettamaton." Itachi vihdoin riisti katseensa seinästä ja huomasi blondin katseen itsessään epävarmana. Hän ymmärsi, että Naruto todennäköisesti odotti jonkinlaista päätöstä ja hymyili.

"Ystäväsi oli oikeassa. Sinulla ei ole mitään huolehdittavaa."

"Luuletko niin?" Naruto kysyi, kuin varmistusta hakien.

"Jos et pääse mihinkään taidekouluun, johon haluat, olisin erittäin yllättynyt." Pieni blondi syttyi kuin tähti taivaalle. Poika hymyili kaunenta Itachin koskaan näkemää hymyä, kuitenkin samaan aikaan pojan posket olivat lehahtaneet punaisiksi nöyrästä noloudestaan.

Itachi ei uskonut pystyvänsä estämään itseään, vaikka yrittäisikin. Kalpea käsi kohosi toiselle poskelle, ja tunsi sen lämmön ennen kuin edes koski sitä. Sormenpäät hyväilivät hellästi arpia poskilla, joista Itachi oli ollut niin utelias. Ne olivat pehmeät ja hieman kohonneita muuten virheettömästä ihosta. Itachi oli siirtynyt lähemmäs ilman, että oli itse sitä huomannut. Huokaus, jonka Itachi tunsi omia huuliaan vasten, kertoi kuinka lähelle. Katsahtaessaan alaspäin hän huomasi puhtaan sinen. Täydellisen koskemattoman. Pitkät, tummat ripset kehystivät siniset silmät tuoden värit paremmin eloon ja hienoinen silmien lihasten rentoutuminen antoi pojasta rauhallisen vaikutelman.

Ottaen sen lupana edetä, Itachi sulki lopunkin välimatkan huulien väliltä ja hän kosketti pehmeitä ja makeita huulia.  
Hänen kevyeen kosketukseensa vastattiin varovasti ja Itachi siirtyi hieman lähemmät blondia, kiertäen käsivartensa Naruton vartalon ympäri ja vetäen hänet itseään vasten. Kuin kissanpennun inahdus oli kuultavissa blondin huulilta, ääni josta Itachi piti hyvin paljon, mutta minkäänlaista liikettä ei tehty, joka olisi saanut suudelman loppumaan. Tämä antoi Itachille varmuutta jatkaa hieman pidemmälle. Itachi päästi kielensä vaeltamaan varovasti Naruton huulilla, maistaen toista, ja imi sitten hieman pojan alahuulta, samalla heman nyppien sitä hampaillaan ja ja kosketellen kielellää oli kuin suolaisenmakea konvehti, pehmeä, sileä ja täysin vastustamaton.

Painaessaan vaaleavierikköä voimakkaammin itseään vasten, Itachi tunsi Naruton värisevät hieman ja Itachi löysensi otettaan vastahakoisesti, avaten silmänsä juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen reaktion toisen kasvoilla. naruton silmät olivat suljetut, ripset lepäsivät punertavilla poskilla. Naruton hengitys oli tasaantunut hieman ja hengenvedot olivat lievasti tunsi pehmeiden huulien kaartuvan hymyyn omiansa vasten. Hän hymyili huomaamattaan oian itsekin ja varasti vielä yhden pienen suudelman, ennen kuin vetäytyi kokonaan.

"Minun pitäisi kenties mennä." Itachi sanoi varovasti, pakottaen mieliteon aloittaa uudestaan pois ajatuksista. Naruto punasteli taas, katse laskettuna, mutta pieni hymy huulillaan.

"Kiitos kaikesta, Itachi. Minulla oli uskomattoman hauskaa."

"Olen iloinen että nautit ajastasi." Hän vastasi rehellisesti. "Ikävä kyllä minun on lähdettävä huomenna kovin aikaisin. Minulla on töitä maanantai-aamuksi. Haluaisin tavata seuraavana viikonloppuna, mikäli se sopii."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä." Siniset silmät kohtasivat jälleen Itachin tummat. Sujuvasti Itachi keräsi itsensä kokoon ja siirtyi ovesta ulos, ennen kuin hän eksyisi niihin toistamiseen.

"Soitan sinulle jossain välissä viikolla." Itachi hymyili Narutolle, joka nyökkäsi.

Itachi lähti ja Naruto lukitsi asuntonsa oven jäljessään, kääntyi ympäri ja pääsi viisi askelta ennen kuin jalat pettivät ja hän romahti maahan.

"Voi hyvä luoja!" Hän muodosti huulillaan äänettömästi. Molemmat kädet kohosivat lepäämään hänen kuumilleen poskilleen, viilentäen niitä hieman. Jos hän ei pääsisi eroon tästä hymystä huomiseen mennessä, Kotesun kanssa olisi yhtä helvettiä työskennellä.

A/N: Niille jotka eivät kenties tiedä; Trompe l'Oeil tarkoittaa 'silmää pettävää/silmää hämäävää'. Se maalaustapa, joka antaa illuusion oikeasta, eli maalaus 'tulee ulos kankaasta'.

Ja hemmetti, että siinä kesti! Luulin että vieläkin kauemmin. Läpi on käyty hukkuneet sanakirjat, tietokoneen kaatumiset ja Shikamaru-bloggi (yhdistelmä silkkaa laiskuutta ja writer's bloggia). Mutta siinä se nyt sitten on. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

-11 -

Tehtyään virheen mainitessaan Itachin viikonlopusta kysyttäessä, Naruto kärsi tällä hetkellä Hakun grillauksesta aiheen tiimoilta. Suurimmalta osin hän oli onnistunut välttelemään aihetta kertomalla ystävälleen kaiken Trompe L'Oeilista. Haku oli aivan yhtä innostunut ajatuksesta kuin blondikin oli ollut ja Naruto oli jo luvannut viedä hänet sinne ja esitellä Kisamelle. He voisivat ottaa kiinni mahdollisuuksista mitä paikka tarjosi 'tuttavataiteilijoille'. Loppujen lopuksi Haku kuitenkin sai kiskottua ystävästään irti sen, mitä oli hakenutkin ja alkoi leperrellä söpäydelle, kun kaksikko kulki käytävää pitkin luokkahuonetta kohti.

"Kyuubi-chania suudeltiin!" Haku kiljaisi innostuneena. "Haluan niin mennä ympäriinsä kertoen siitä kaikille tytöille ja katsella heidän muuttumistaan vihreiksi!"

"Muuttuvan vihreiksi?" Naruto tiedusteli hämmentyneenä.

"Kateudesta, tietenkin." hän nyökkäsi.

"Luulen, että useimpia heistä on suudeltu jo." blondi totesi kuivasti hymyillen.

"Mutta heitä ei ole suudellut kertaakaan rikas, komea, vanhempi herkkä taiteilijatyyppi. Olen aika varma, että jokaisella on ainakin pieni ihastus Sasukea kohtaan, he menisivät suunniltaan Itachista."

"Oletko aivan varma? He vaikuttavat kuin olisivat ansainneet sen." Haku seisahtui kesken puheen, kuin ajatellen hetken asiaa, mutta kun hän kääntyi takaisin blondin puoleen vastatakseen kysymykseen, oli tämä jo poissa.

"Mitä hem-...?" Haku pyörähti ympäri etsiessään ystäväänsä. Hanen silmänsä kapenivat huomatessaan Uchiha Sasuken jälleen tyrkänneen Naruton seinää vasten.

Naruto yllättyi tuntiessaan käden heivaavan häntä kohti lokeroa, pois Hakun luota, ja tunki hänet voimalla lokeroita vasten. Ei ollut yllätys huomata paskiaisen kasvot edessää ei aikaisemmin pojan kasvoilla ollut kuitenkaan näkynyt sitä mitä nyt, aitoa vihaa. Narutolle ei annettu mahdollisuutta ihmetellä asioiden saamaa käännettä, kun Sasuke kertoi tarkalleen mikä häntä vaivasi.

"En tiedä, mitä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi veljeni kanssa," poika sähisi, sormet puristaen Naruton käsivarsia kipeästi. "mutta sinun on parempi pysyä erossa hänestä! Sinulla ei ole edes asiaa puhua Uchihalle. Veljelläni ei ehkä ole järjen häivääkään, olen varma että hän pyörittää kaikenlaisia hyypiöitä koulussaankin, mutta kiellän häntä palaamasta tänne vain häpäistäkseen MINUT! Millä tarkoitan, että sinä olet häpeätahra. Tähän asti olen vain pitänyt hauskaa kustannuksellasi. Sinä ET halua tehdä minua oikeasti vihaiseksi." Hän nykäisi blondia kauluksesta eteenpäin ja tönaisi takaisin lokeroita päin, varmistaakseen että viesti meni perille, ja lyöden blondin pään kovaa seinään. Nyökäten itsekseen, kenties vakuutellen jotain itselleen, Uchiha kääntyi äkkinäisesti ja marssi vastakkaiseen suuntaan.

"Woah... Hän näytti pahantuuliselta." Haku totesi katsoen Sasuken pienenevän hahmon perään.

"Hän ei halua minun viettävän aikaa Itachin kanssa." Naruto selitti hiljaisesti. "Hän kutsui minua häpeäpilkuksi."

"Huh! Teistä on sitten tullut perinteinen Romeo ja Julia, vai?" sanoi Haku yrittäen kohottaa tunnelmaa. Naruto antoi hänelle heikon hymyn.

-

Ino oli naurettavan innostunut. Hän oli juuri saanut kehitettyä valokuvat viikonlopulta ja hän halusi kuollakseen näyttää kuvat jollekulle viimeiset 16 tuntia. Tällä hetkellä hän yritti paikallistaa Hakua ja Narutoa ruokalassa, mutta onni ei ollut vielä suosinut. Ino oli yrittänyt etsiä jo taideluokasta, käytävästä, jossa heidän lokeronsa sijaitsivat, ruokalasta ja nyt hän oli matkalla pihalle. Poikia ei näkynyt missään, mutta hän huomasi yhden ystävättärensä. Ino empi hetken, noin sekunnin verran. Pitäisikö hänen odottaa? ... Aww, ei hemmetissä. Ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia kestää niin kauan.

"Ayame-chan!" hän huusi, juosten kohti ystäväänsä. Ayame katsoi ylös keskustelustaan Haruno Sakuran kanssa.

"Sain Port-folio kuvani kehitettyä! Tule ja sano mitä pidät niistä ennen kuin räjähdän!" Ayame kikatti ystävänsä yli-dramaattiselle epätoivolle. Hän katsahti nopeasti Sakuraan ja kohautti olkiaan, ennen kuin seurasi Inoa yhden picnic-päydän luo, johon Ino oli asettanut laukkunsa ja alkanut asetella kuviaan. Sakura päätti vain liittyä joukkoon, ja koska hän oli liimautunut apaattiseen Sasukeen joka oli ollut liian keskittynyt itseensä huomataakseen, raahautui pinketen mukana pöydän luo.

Sasuke ajatteli edelleen huputettua poikaa, ketä hän oli aikaisemmin uhkaillut. Hän ei kyennyt ymmärtämään kuinka poika ja Itachi olivat ylipäätään päätyneet seurustelemaan. Missä he olivat tavanneet... ja miten? Poika ei pukahtanut sanaakaan, niin pitkälle kuin Sasuke tiesi. Kuinka voi tutustua johonkuhun niin epäsosiaaliseen. Helvetti, jätkällä ei vaikuttanut olevan minkäänlaista persoonallisuutta. Itachin on täytynyt saada poika puhumaan jotenkin, mutta miten? Vaikka Sasuke oli uhkaillut häntä, poika ei ollut reagoinut siihen mitenkään. Ja jos hän sattuikin puhumaan, mitä voisi olla josta pitää? Sasuke muisti, että poika kävi edistyneiden taiteiden kurssia.

Se oli luultavasti ainoa syy. Jälleen lisää Itachin halvatun taidepakkomiellettä. Sasuke pohti ohimennen, että joko poika oli lainkaan hyvä, mutta se ei oikeastaan ollut tärkeää, eihän? Hän ei voinut antaa Itachin nähdä itse tekemäänsä koulun luuseria, jota hän oli ivannut ja häirinnyt enemmän kuin kukaan muu, vielä vähemmän seurustella hänen kanssaan. Sasuke ei saisi Itachia lopettamaan sitä. Veli oli aivan liian itsepäinen, kun kyseeseen tuli yhtään mitään mitä Sasuke ehdotti. Ainoa mahdollisuus oli tehdä itse jotain asialle. Sitten kukaan ei voisi sanoa, ettei hän ollut tehnyt väärin. Itachi unohtaisi hänet kuitenkin pian. He eivät edes asuneet samassa kaupungissa. Silti, mitä ihmettä Itachi oli tehnyt, että oli saanut pojan puhumaan.

Sillä aikaa Ino oli levittänyt kuvansa pöydälle, jotta Ayame voisi katsella niitä. Sillä aikaa kun Ayame katseli kuvia, Sakura nojautui tämän olan ylitse vilkaisemaan kuvia. Hän tavallaan unohti irroittaa otteensa Sasuken käsivarresta ja poikaa kiskaistiin niin, että hän melkein menetti tasapainonsa. Törkeästi katkaistuna ajatusketjustaan, Sasuke nykäisi kätensä irti, asetti ne rinnalleen ristiin, suoristi selkänsä ja suuntasi Sakuraan murhaavan katseen. Sakura ei huomannut tietenkään mitään, koska oli liian kiireinen katsellessaan valokuvia huomatakseen pojan ärsyyntymisen.

"Voi hyvä luoja! Nämä ovat sanoinkuvaamattomia! Ne näyttävät kuin ammattilaisen ottamilta, Ino!" Ayame kehui vuolaasti kuvia.

"Luuletko niin?" Ino kysyi iloisesti. Ei mitään punastelua. Mikään hänessä ei näyttänyt itsekehulta.

"Mistä löysit mallin?" Sakura kysyi, katse edelleen kiinni valokuvissa. "Hän on yksinkertaisesti jumalainen. Nuo silmät ja merkit kasvoilla, ja tuo tatuointi, se on iin upea! Hän näyttää täysin eksoottiselta!" Sasuke tuhahti ja luopui mulkoilusta, kun tyttö ei selvästikään huomannut sitä. Sasuke siirtyi katsomaan mikä oli napannut tytön mielenkiinnon niin, ettei hän huomannut Sasukea lainkaan.

"Tyypin on oltava hottis." Hän ajatteli itsekseen. Hän huomasi kuvan ja hänen silmänsä levisivät. Nopeasti hän kurotti kätensä ja nappasi yhden kuvan tutkiakseen sitä tarkemmin. Hottis ei ollut tarpeeksi kuvailemaan mallia. Otoksessa jota Sasuke katsoi oli kahdeksas kymmenestä. Kuvassa näkyi blondi, jolla oli tyrmäävän siniset silmät, jotka vaikuttivat kuin hyppäävän ulos kuvasta ja vangitsevan katsojan huomion. Silmät laittoivat ympäröivän sinisen taivaan häpeämään. Kasvot olivat täydelliset hyvin epätavallisella tavalla. Kolme vinoa arpea kummallakin poskella antoi pojalle omalla tavallaan eläimellisen ilmeen, joka sai blondin vain näyttämään entistä miellyttävämmältä. Hänen hoikka, treenattu vartalo, vyötäröstä ylöspäin kuvattu, näytti siltä kuin se olisi maannut vatsallaan veden päällä, kasvojen profiili terävöitynyt vedestä heijastuvalla valolla.

Pehmeä, kultaisen ruskettunut iho selässä näytti hahmoa jostakin häntää muistuttavista kuvioista. Ne kaartuvat ja pyöristyivät ylitse hänen olkapäänsä, yksi kiertyen ylös kapeaa kaulaa. Muutama eksynyt vesipisara kimalteli pojan hartioilla ylhäältä paistavassa auringonvalossa. Jokin hänen asennossaan esitti pojan haavoittuvaisena ja hänen ilmeensä oli hieman...hermostunut, ehkä? Vaikutti kuin poika olisi jopa punastellutkin hieman. Sasuke katseli kuvia, pitäen toisen korvan kuulolla keskustelussa.

"Hän on Kyuubi-chan. Yksi ystäväni." Ino selitti. "Hän on todella huumaava, eikö? Olin alusta asti varma, että hän oli juuri oikea tyyppi tähän projektiin." Kiba, joka oli juuri ollut matkalla katsomaan mitä Sakura ja Sasuke olivat tekemässä, havahtui kuullessaan nimen Kyuubi mainittavan. Napaten yhden kuvan Sasuken kädestä katsahtaen siihen, hän virnisti leveästi.

"Hah! Se on hän!"

"Tunnetko tämän tyypin, Kiba?" Sakura kysyi.

"Jep, se Kyuubi. Hän on se tyyppi Shuriken Studiossilta, joka teki tatuointini. Tyyppi on tajuttoman viileä."

"Vau, hänkö teki sen?. Se on upeaa työtä. Tiedätkö, siitä asti kun hankit omasi, olen miettinyt omaa. Luulen, että minun tulisi pyytää Kyuubia tekemään se. Mitä sanot?"

"Ehdottomasti! Voisimme mennä huomenna koulun jälkeen, jos haluat. Voin viedä sinut sinne ja toimia ikäänkuin moraalisena tukena. Tosin, mikäli Kyuubi tekee sen, se ei ole kovin ilkeää. Jopa sinä voisit kestää sen." Sakura läppäisi poikaa käsivarteen.

"Jos tämä tyyppi tekee sen minulle, olen varma että pystyn kestämään sen aivan hyvin." Kiba naurahti Sakuran tokaisulle.

"Hei! Rauhoitu tyttö, pidättele hevosiasi! Hän vaikuttaa olevan aika jalat maassa tyyppi. En ole varma miten hän reagoisi feminiinisiin yrityksiisi. Hän ei välttämättä ole se helpoin saalis."

"Kuka sanoi mitään saalistamisesta?" Pinkette kysyi viattomasti. "Eikö tyttö voi haaveilla omissa fantasioissaan, kun upea tyyppi piirtää selkään, ilman että joutuu kärsimään sinun ilkeistä huomautuksistasi."

"Ihan niin." Kiba vastasi vinoillen, kun kaksi tyttöä kikatti keskenään. "Se on siis sillä selvä. Menemme huomenna. Onko sinulla mitään ideaa mitä haluat?"

"No, jotain naisellista, se on varma. Ajattelin sudenkorentoa ja jotain onnenbambuja, mutta ehkä voisin hankkia jotain seksikkäämpää. Aah, nyt minä vasta alan innostua! En tiedä miten aion kestää huomiset tunnit tietäen, että saan tatuoinnin iltapäivällä."

"Uskon. Tulen mukaasi." Sasuke leikkasi keskusteluun yllättäen.

"Eh? Oikeastiko, Sasuke-kun? Haluat nähdä kun minut tatuoidaan?" Sakura kysyi iloisena. Uchiha nyökkäsi.

"Se voisi olla mielenkiintoista." Sasuke hymyili vinosti itsekseen. Hän aikoi todellakin tavata blondin, ja blondi ei takuulla reagoisi Sakuran feminiinisiin yrityksiin...

Ino keräsi useat kuvansa takaisin kansioon ja laittoi kansion takaisin laukkuun. Hyvästellen ystävänsä, hän alkoi tehdä matkaa kohti luokkia.

"Hups." Hän ajatteli itsekseen. "Onkohan Kyuu okei tämän kanssa. Luulen, että minun on varoitettava häntä seurasta huomiseksi. No mutta, siittä saattaisi koitua huvitusta..."  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

- 12 -

"Paska! Pitää kiirehtiä!" Naruto puhisi. Koulu oli juuri loppunut ja hän oli juossut tuli kantapäillä rakennuksesta ulos ja ryntäsi alas katua kohti työpaikkaansa, niin kuin vain ihmisen vain oli mahdollista. Ino oli tiedottanut että Kiba oli tuomassa Sakuran tatuoitavaksi ja itse Pääpaskiainen oli tulossa mukaan.

Koska heitä oli enemmän, heillä kestäisi kauemmin saapua toimistolle, mutta Naruto halusi ehdottomasti olla ennen heitä, siitä kiire. Hän ei todellakaan suunnitellut paljastavansa työtään muille, vaikka se sattuikin kuulostamaan erityisen mukavalta juuri nyt. Joten hän toivoi pystyvänsä piilottelemaan liikkeen takaosissa. Ehkä he tyytyisivät ensimmäiseen näkemäänsä tatuoijaan.

"Mitä kello on?!" huohottava blondi kähisi sillä sekunnilla kun kompuroi sisälle Shuriken Studiossin liikkeeseen. Raidou katsahti ylös yllättyneenä, ennen kuin tarkasti ajan ranteestaan.

"Olet kaksitoista minuuttia etuajassa. Ei mitään huolehdittavaa. Missä palaa, kun noin kiire?"

"Sori, Raidou. Ei kerkiä rupattelemaan. Kiireinen päivä, tiedäthän. Paljon tehtävää! Olen takana." Naruto tuhisi kiskoessa huppariaan pois, tunkien sen tiskin alle ja kadoten omaan osastoonsa, sulkien perässään sälekaihtimet. Raidou katsoi työntekijänsä perään, hämmentyneenä.

"Teinit." hän huokaisi pudistaen päätään epätoivoisesti.

Naruto yritti kehitellä jotakin keskittymistä vaatimaa, mutta hätkähti silti jokaisen kerran kun kello kilahti asiakkaan saapumisen merkiksi. Kunnes se vihdoin soi ilmoittaen Kiban, Sakuran ja Sasuken saapumisesta. Naruto pysytteli aloillaan, odottaen kammoksuen, kun Raidou tervehti asiakkaita.

"Hei! Ystäväni tässä haluaisi hankkia tatuoinnin." Kiba tervehti, osoittaen joukosta Sakuran, kuka hymyili innostuneena. "Onko Kyuubi paikalla tänään? Hän teki minun tatuointini ja toivoin, että hän voisi tehdä Sakurallekin."

"Totta kai. Hän on takana juuri nyt. Käyn hakemassa hänet." Hemmetti! Naruto saattoi kuulla Raidoun likkuvan piilopaikkaansa kohti. Pian kuului kopautus ikkunasta. "Ipana! Raahaa perseesi tänne. Sinulle on asiakas." Hitaasti Naruto raahautui pois tuoliltaan huokaisten syvään. Kun vain joku toinen olisi tullut hakemaan tatuointia ennen heitä. Sitten hänellä olisi ollut syy kieltäytyä. Ottaen syvään henkeä hän suoristi selkänsä, tunki masennuksensa pään kauimpaan nurkkaan ja käveli liikkeen etuosaan hymy naamallaan.

"Hei, Kiba. Miten menee?"

Uchiha Sasuken silmät liimautuivat välittömästi miellyttävän ja iloisen äänen omistajaan. Blondi näytti aivan yhtä uskomattomalta luonnossa. Sasuke tarkasteli jokaista paljasta aluetta silmillään (ei kun kielellään, mitä luulitte), kun hän katsahti pojan suurpiirteisesti. Hänen selvän kiinnostuksensa kohde ei antanut merkkiäkään siitä, että olisi huomannut korppihiuksisen huomion.

"Kyuubi, siinähän sinä olet. Tule tänne ja tervehdi ystäviäni." Kiba tarttui Naruton käsivarteen ja kiskoi hänet vaaleanpunahiuksisen tytön luokse. "Tämä on Sakura. Hän unelmoi tatuoinnista, joten suosittelin sinua."

"Hauska tavata, Sakura." Hän sanoi aurinkoisesti hymyillen. "Olisi mukavaa auttaa sinua." Hän ojensi kättään, jonka Sakura otti vastaan punastuen ja kikattaen. Naruto pyöräytti silmiään mielessään, mutta muistutti mahdollisuuden suomisesta. Kiba oli paljastunut hyvin mukavaksi. Sakura voisi aivan hyvin todistautua aivan yhtä mukavaksi. 'Muista, he kaikki voivat olla pelastettavissa'.

"Hauska tavata myöskin, Kyuubi-kun. Olen kuullut paljon sinusta." Okei... Tuo kuulosti tarpeeksi rehelliseltä. Naruto oli aukaisemassa suutaan, kun Paskiainen päätti leikata keskusteluun.

"Minun nimeni on Uchiha Sasuke." Hän ilmoitti äänensävyllä, joka oletti nimen olevan tunnettu. Hymy katosi blondin kasvoilta ja hän kääntyi Uchihan puoleen tympääntyneenä.

"Odotatko palkintoa tai jotain?" Kiban käsi ampaisi peittääkseen blondin suun. Hän aavisti että Kyuubi on todennäköisesti muistanut nimen heidän käymästä keskustelusta. Hän muisteli blondin vaikuttaneen halveksuvalta, ja Kiba tunsi hieman pahalta ystävänsä mustamaalaamisesta, mutta KUKAAN ei ollut puhunut Uchihalle tuolla sävyllä ja mustahiuksinen poika näytti yllättyneeltä. Se oli huvittavinta mitä nähdä saattaa!

"Hän pyyhkäisi minut sivuun!" Sasuke oli varma että ajatus jäi kaikumaan hänen päähänsä. "Hän todella jätti minut huomioimatta! Mitä hemmettiä!" Naruto oli palannut takaisin asiakkaansa luokse.

"No, Sakura, oliko sinulla jotain tiettyä mielessäsi?"

"Pidän onnenbambun ja jokusen sudenkorennon ajatuksesta, mutta luulen että se voisi olla jotain seksikkäämpää..."

"Mutta pitäisit mainitsemastasi?" Naruto katkaisi, samalla kurtistaen kulmiaan.

"No, olen aina todella pitänyt niistä. Se vain tuntuu hieman liian kesyltä."

"Ei, ei," blondi ravisti päätään. "Sinun ei tarvitse ottaa mitään seksikästä. Ota mitä haluat."

"Luuletko että minun pitäisi?" tyttö kysyi epävarmana.

"Ei, sinä luulet että sinun pitäisi. Sinähän pidät siitä, eikö? Sillä ei ole väliä mitä otat. Se on seksikäs, kun olet seksikkäällä tuulella." Sakura nauroi kuullessaan Kyuubin suoran mielipiteen.

"Oikeastiko?"

"Luota minuun," Naruto virnisti. "Se on tatuointi! Kun se on hyvin tehty, ne ovat kaikki seksikkäitä!" Sakura nauroi kovempaa ja Kiba liittyi mukaan. "Hei! Olen tosissani. Jos se todella pukee sinua, siitä tulee kuin tunnesormus. Minun voi olla iloinen, seksikäs, vihainen, tumma ja mysteerinen... riippuen tilanteesta." Tämän kuullessaan Sasuke, joka oli vasta pääsemässä ylitse Kyuubin sivuutuksesta, alkoi kuvitella tatuointia, jonka näki Inon kuvissa ja ymmärsi että blondi oli oikeassa. Hänen oli helppo kuvitella tatuoinnin vahvistavan jokaista mainittua tunnetta. Tosin tyypillä oli outo tapa ajatella.

"Hn, Itachi olisi aivan innostunut tuosta." hän ajatteli hymähtäen. Hyvä, ettei hänen veljensä ollut paikalla. Sasuke aikoi niin leveillä blondilla Itachille, kunhan saisi tämän. Ja hän saisi pojan. Hän saattaisi jopa pitää häntä jonkin aikaa. Blondi oli oikeastaan aika söötti ja hauska, kuuman lisäksi.

Naruto, saatuaan Sakuran vakuutettua sudenkorennoista, jotka hän oli alunperinkin halunnut, alkoi vauhdikkaasti luonnostella asetelmia vertailtaviksi. Hän jatkoi keskustelua helposti työskentelyn lomassa.

"En ymmärrä mikä pakkomielle seksikkäänä olemisesta nykyään on tullut. Tarkoitan, katso sinua. Olet todellakin tarpeeksi viehättävä." Vaaleanpunahiuksinen tyttö hymyili iloisesti kohteliaisuudelle. "Ei ole mitään syytä nähdä liikaa vaivaa."

"Tytöt yrittävät miellyttää jätkiä. Se on luonnollista." Sakura väitti. "Sinun täytyy myöntää, jätkät ovat aika selviä siitä mitä haluavat."

"Ei, he vain sanovat niin. Ehkä ensiksi, he luulevat jopa uskovansa sen. Mutta sitten yksi päivä he keksivät sen mitä oikeasti haluavat ja se onkin kokonainen persoonallisuus!" Naruto väänsi kasvoilleen järkyttymistä kuvaavan ilmeen, joka sai Sakuran jälleen kikattamaan. "Kun jätkä löytää jonkun, josta oikeasti pitää, he eivät halua tytön olevan kevytkenkäinen." hän sanoi vakavasti. Sasuke tuhahti automaattisesti.

"Ainoastaan toivottomat romantikot haluavat neitsyen. Loput haluavat, jonkun joka tietää mitä tekee." Naruto katsoi nuorinta Uchihaa alentuvasti, joka tunsi sen takia itsensä epämukavaksi.

"Valehtelet." hän sanoi toteavalla sävyllä. Sitten siirtäen huomionsa takaisin Sakuraan ja jatkoi. "kun olen varma,että olen löytänyt sen oikean ja sellaisen joka oikeasti välittää, ei ole kovin paljon mitä voin tarjota hänelle. Mutta ainakin voin antaa itseni kokonaan hänelle, koskemattomana ja hänelle ainoastaan."

Sasuke tunsi perhosia vatsassaan kuullessaan tämän. Jotenkin se kuulosti niin uskomattomalta asialta. Totta puhuakseen, ajatus siitä että tämä upea blondi oli edelleen neitsyt, niin että Sasuke olisi ensimmäinen joka häneen koskisi, kuulosti niin houkuttelevalta. Tajutessaan mahdollisuuden, että hänen tunteensa saattoivat näkyä hänen kasvoillaan, hän hätäisesti veti kasvonsa neutraaleiksi ja katsahti huomaamattomasti Kibaan varmistaen että poika ei ollut huomannut. Samaan aikaan Kiba oli hukkunut ajatuksiin tytöstä josta piti, jonka viattomuus oli se joka häntä ensimmäiseksi houkuttanut. Ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta, että hän sanoisi niin Sasuken edessä!

Naruto huomaamattomasti viittoi Sakuraa katsomaan kahden idiootin hiljaisia reaktioita, ja nyt he molemmat olivat revetä hihityksiin. Kohdatessaan Sakuran katseen jälleen, blondi ravisti päätään ja virnisti.

"Huomaatko mitä tarkoitan?"

Sasuke ei tiennyt miten suhtautua tilanteeseen. Blondin reaktio oli ollut täysin ennustamattomissa. Ehkä hänen pitäisi ottaa askel taakse päin ja uudelleen miehittäytyä? Hän uppoutui ajatuksiinsa hetkeksi, tutkaillen hänen epätavallista ongelmaansa ja keksiä, mitä helvettiä oli oikein tapahtumassa.

Sakura oli päätynyt yhteen Naruton suunnittelemaan asetelmaan ja Naruto oli äkkiä tehnyt siitä huolellisen kopion, sovitti sen sopivaksi tytön alaselän vasemmalle puolelle. Hän oli valmis aloittamaan. Hermostunut Sakura etsi itselleen mukavinta asentoa. Vaaleavierikkö rauhoitteli tyttöä vakuuttaen, että se ei olisi niin kamalaa ja jos se kävisi sietämättömäksi he pitäisivät tauon, Sakuran tarvitsi vain sanoa. Kiba ja Sasuke katselivat muutaman metrin päästä, mutta selvisi että Sakura ei olisi tarvinnut lisäksi minkäänlaista moraalista tukea, kuin sen minkä Naruto tarjosi. Hän oli niin varovainen kuin kykeni, ja piti tytön huomion muualla pitämällä kevyttä keskustelua koko tatuoinnin ajan. Se oli ohitse ennen kuin Sakura huomasikaan. Hypäten ylös pöydältä, Sakura suuntasi lähimmälle peilille tarkistamaan valmiin teoksen.

"Oh! Se on kaunis! Se on juuri täydellinen, rakastan sitä! Kiitos niin paljon, Kyuubi-kun!" Naruto huomasi olevansa murskaavan halin uhri.

"Hemmetti!" hän ajatteli. "Tyttö on paljon vahvempi kuin miltä näyttää!" Hän nauroi ja halasi tyttöä joka tapauksessa. Sakura oli oikeastaan ihan mukava henkilö, blondi päätti. Hän oli vain hieman epävarma itsestään, mikä on yleinen ongelma. Naruto oli oikeasti nauttinut Sakuran kanssa käymästä keskustelustaan.

Kun kolmikko teki matkaansa ulos liikkeestä Naruto sanoi hyvästit Kiballe ja Sakuralle, sopivasti unohtaen Sasuken. Uchiha ei voinut uskoa, että blondi oli täysin jättänyt hänet huomioitta, ja kaiken lisäksi lähes koko ajan he olivat liikkeessä. Kaikki , joita hän oli himoinnut, olivat vain kaatuneet hänen syliinsä. Joskus kirjaimellisesti. Häntä ei koskaan oltu haastettu tällä tavalla. Se tekisi asiasta entistä mukavamman, hän päätti.


	13. Chapter 13

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

**- 13 -**

Tiistai-iltana, juuri kun Naruto oli saapunut kotiin töistä, hän sai puhelun Itachilta. Vanhempi poika sanoi että oli mietiskellyt (jonka Naruto käänsi 'huolehtimiseksi) miten asiat olivat menneet blondin ja hänen pikkuveljensä välillä. Josko chibikorppi oli ryhtyny painostavamaksi, tai kenties hellittänyt hieman.

"Sasuke oikeastaan vaikutti aika vihaiselta tapahtuneesta saadessaan selville ja päättelin, että se saattaa vaikuttaa jollain tavalla sinun kohteluusi. Hän olisi saattanut alkaa vältellä sinua tai alkaa entistäkin agressiivisemmaksi." Naruto oli vastannut niin rehellisesti kuin vain mahdollista.

"En oikeastaan tiedä vielä. Tarkoitan...hän uhkaili minua eilen." blondi myönsi.

"Hän uhkaili sinua?" Itachi ei kuulostanut iloiselta.

"No, niin. Mutta hän ei ole tehnyt eikä sanonut mitään sitten eilisen. Joten en osaa oikein sanoa miten asiat jatkuvat."

"Mitä hän sanoi?"

"Hän käski pysyä kaukana sinusta ja...kutsui minua häpeäpilkuksi."

"Sinä ET ole häpeäpilkku. Pikku ipana ei tiedä mistä puhuu. Älä ota mitään hänen uhkauksiaan vakavasti. Ei ole paljon mitä hän voi tehdä sinulle ja hän kyllä tietää sen. Hän huijaa, ja jos ei, niin hoitelen hänet."

Kun Itachi kysyi, kuinka töissä meni, Naruton mieliala koheni ja hän kertoi mielenkiintoiset tapahtumat aikaisemmin samalta päivältä.

"Ja kun kysyin, josko hän odotti jonkilaista palkintoa. Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä hänen naamansa! Oli kuin kukaan ei olisi ikinä sanonut mitään vastaavaa hänelle, ja se oli hänelle täysi shokki. Ja sitten jätin hänet täysin huomioimatta koko loppuajaksi. Se oli niin hauskaa."

Se oli hyvin hauskaa, ja Itachi ei voinut muuta kuin naurahtaa hieman, mutta samalla hän ajatteli, ettei se jäisi siihen. Hän ei ollut laskenut leikkiä siitä, että hänellä ja Sasukella olisi samanlainen maku. Ja Sasuken tietäen, täysi tyrmäys kuten mainittu, saisi Naruton vain jäämään mieleen. Jos Sasuke saisi haluamansa, hänen ihastuksensa saattaisi olla jo kihloissa. Ajatus ei tuntunut Itachista erityisen miellyttävältä. Tietenkin, hänen väärinohjatulla pikkuveli-raukalla ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia Naruton kanssa...ja saattaisi olla mukavaa kiusata häntä siitä. Siirtäen asian pois mielestään, hän jatkoi vielä tunnin miellyttävää keskustelua Naruton kanssa, ennen kuin he päättivät toivottaa hyvät yöt.

-

Seuraavana päivänä töissä, Naruto oli saattamassa asiakasta ulos normaalilla pirteällä toivotuksellaan. Hän kumarsi päätään, keskiettyen yhteen keskeneräiseen luonnokseen, samalla kun miehitti tiskiä, mutta ennen kun hän edes kerkisi kunnolla aloittaa, lankesi varjo paperille. Hän katsahti ylös yllättyneenä ja siniset silmät laajenivat hieman odottamattoman vieraan nähdessään. Odottamaton vieras, joka kulki nimellä Uchiha Sasuke. Ovi ei ollut kilissyt saapumisen merkiksi, eli hänen oli täynyt saapua samalla ovenavauksella kuin edellinen asiakas oli lähtenyt. Uchiha vinisti hänelle ja blondin yllättynyt ilme korvautui epäluuloisella. Mitä hemmettiä paskiainen täällä teki?

"Voinko auttaa jotenkin?" hän kysyi hitaasti.

"Toivon niin." Sasuken virne leveni. Naruton kulmakarvat kohosivat.

"Olet siis päättänyt hankkia tatuoinnin?"

"Ei. Huomaan olevani enemmän kiinnostunut taiteilijasta." Sasuke venytti äänensävyllä, jonka hän tiesi vaikuttavan kaikkiin tyttöihin koulussa. Hänen epäonnekseen, blondi näytti vain nielaisseen ötökän.

'Voi... Yäk!' Naruto ajatteli. 'Yrittääkö hän iskeä minua?' Välissä oli pitkä epämukava hiljaisuus. "Okei, tuo oli niin mautonta.", hän vastasi n´vihdoin. Jälleen Sasuke yllättyi saamastaan reaktiosta, mutta hän palautui pian. Hän nojasi tiskin yli kyynärpäidensä varaan, tukien leukansa käsiinsä, tuoden kasvonsa hyvin lähelle blondia.

"Tulin vain juttelemaan. Olet hyväntahtoinen kaveri, etkö? Emmekö voisi viettää hieman aikaa yhdessä, olla tuttavallisia?" Naruto pakitti niin kauas kuin kykeni.

"Olen hyväntahtoinen kaveri, mutta jokin sanoo, että sinä et ole niinkään."

"Mikä saa sinut sanomaan niin?" Uchiha salli kulmien rypistyvän hetkeksi, ennen kuin korjasi otsansa sileäksi.

"No ensimmäiseksi, et todellakaan taida tietää mitä sanoa minulle nyt."

"Tiedän tasan tarkkaan mitä haluaisin sanoa sinulle.", Sasuke sanoi vihjailevasti.

"Näetkö. Eww! Lopeta! Tiedätkö mitä? Et voi lojua täällä. Jos sinulla ei ole mitään oikeaa syytä täällä olemiseen, on minun pyydettävä sinua lähtemään." Sasuke pakitti, mutta ei antanut ilmeensä värähtää.

"Hyvä on. Tulen takaisin, kun olet paremmalla tuulella."

"En tule olemaan paremmalla tuulella kun sinä olet täällä.", Naruto mutisi hiljaa. Sasuke vaivoin kuuli heiton matkalla ulos. Hän seisahtui hetkeksi, mutta antoi sen olla. Kun hän pääsi ulos liikkeestä hän rypisti otsaansa. Jätkä siis oletti ettei hän osannut puhua ihmisille tai olla hyväntahtoinen. Nyt kun hän oikeastaan ajatteli sitä, niin hänen ei ollut koskaan ollut tarve. Hänen koko imagonsa oli perustettu sarkasmille ja epäkohteliaisuudelle. Se usein houkutteli ihmisiä. He ajattelivat että hän oli cool. Hän oli huomannut aikoja sitten, että mitä enemmän hän esitti, ettei hänen tarvinnut välittää mistään tai kestään, sitä enemmän hänen ympärilleen kerääntyi porukkaa. Sillä oli myös se hyvä puoli, että hän oli automaattisesti johdossa. Hänen ei ollut koskaan ollut tarve olla kiltti kenellekään.

'Sitä paitsi, Kyuubillä vaikuttaisi olevan jonkinlainen kauna minua kohtaan heti ensimmäisestä kerrasta lähtien. Minkä ihmeen takia hänellä olisi?' hän ajatteli itsekseen. 'En ole tietääkseni tehnyt mitään mikä olisi voinut loukata häntä. No, mitä väliä. Ehkä hän oikeasti oli pahalla tuulella... ja luulen ettei häntä voi syyttää siitä että hänellä on korkeat vaatimukset. Hän vain tarvitsee suostuttelua enemmän kuin normaali henkilö.'

Tehtyään päätöksen, Sasuke valmistautui tulevaan taisteluun. Kun hän oli kerrankin löytänyt jonkun, joka ei ollut keskiverto oli hyvin mukava asia. Hän ei ole ollutkaan pitkään aikaan ollut suunnannut johonkin tiettyyn. Kyuubi oli ensimmäinen mielenkiintoinen henkilö vähään aikaan, metsästys oli käynnissä.

-

Kautta viikon Sasuke kävi vierailemassa hänen luonaan ja vaikutti ettei mikään saisi pikkukorppia epäröimään. Oli melkein ihailtava tuollaista päättäväisyyttä. Toiselta kädeltä, se oli aika karmaisevaa. Nyt hän ainakin ymmärsi miksi Sasuke ei kestänyt kaikkia ihmisiä, jotka seurasivat häntä ympäriinsä. Vuosien kärsimyksen jälkeen useimmat ihmiset olisivat valmiita yksinkertaisesti olla välittämättä vastaavasta. Hän olisi toivonut että se tapa jolla hän kohteli Uchihaa, olisi saanut hänet luovuttamaan. Ehkä kaikki se kokemus hänen ihailijoistaan oli saanut sen vain näyttämään normaalilta.

"Se voisi olla huonomminkin." Naruto pohti. "Ainakin hän on rajoitettu tähän paikkaan ja aikaan." Se todellakin olisi voinut olla paljon pahemminkin. Tämä oli Naruton tuntemaa aluetta. Hän tunsi itsensä paljon varmemmaksi ja suojatummaksi liikkeessä ja se antoi hänelle itsevarmuuden sanoa ja tehdä mitä huvittaa. Hänellä ei ollut ongelmia halventaa Uchihaa, tai yksinkertaisesti poistaa häntä liiketilasta, kun käytös alkoi häiritä häntä, samalla tietäen että Naruto itse oli lähes koskematon sisällä.

Hän ei ollut kertonut työkavereilleen, mitä oikeastaan oli meneillä. Kotetsu ja Izumo eivät olisi kyenneet jättämään asiaa ollakseen tekemättä mitään naurettavaa paskiaselle. Hän ei aikonut varmentaa mitään epäilyksiä mitä heillä saattoi olla. Naruto oli kuitenkin aika varma että Raidou tiesi mitä oli meneillään. Mies oli maninnut kerran ohimennen Sasuken samankaltaisuudesta Itachin kanssa, mutta oli vaikuttanut tyytyväiseltä vielä, nyt hän antoi Naruton kuitenkin toimia kuten halusi. Naruto tunsi itsensä varmemmaksi, kun hän vain tiesi että he tukisivat häntä tarvittaessa, ja vain hetken varoitusajalla. Se toi hänelle ylimääräistä voimaa melkein naurettavalla tavalla, mutta silti hieman häiritsevällä.

"No, hän on tehnyt sitä vain alle viikon. Ei ole mitään huolehdittavaa vielä. On todennäköistä että hän lopettaa pian." Tämä ajatus toi Narutolle melkein deja vun kaltaisen tunteen. "...Ei hemmetti! Se on juuri mitä ajattelin kun hän ensimmäisen kerrran alkoi häiritsemään minua koulussa!" Tämä ei vaikuttanut hyvältä.

Luulisi ylpeän Uchiha Sasuken olevan ärsyyntynyt vähäisestä menestyksestään., ja olisit oikeassa. Se oli hyvin ärsyttävää, mutta sen sivussa se oli myös hieman huvittavaa. Hän huomasi tottuneensa vaaleavierikön tapoihin. Jollakin tasolla herjaava sanasota oli jopa miellyttävää. Se oli niin erilaista normaalista että se kuin lisäsi uuden sävyn päivään jota hän huomasi odottavasa. Perjantaina hän oli siinä jälleen.

"Mitä teet täällä... jälleen?" vaaleavierikkö huokaisi hieman ärtyneenä.

"Tiedät nauttivasi vierailuistani. Lyön vetoa, että seisot tiskisi takana täristen innosta kunnes saavun," hän vastasi vitsikkäästi. Tällä kertaa hän kuitenkin aavisti paremmin.

"Täristä? Sinun vuoksesi? Ei helvetissä."

"Tiedän että pidät minusta. Kuka ei pitäisi?"

"Konsultoi proktologia."

"Huh? Aivan, Minulla on jotain takapuolessani. Hyvin hauskaa."

"Ei ihan mitä tahansa. Sen on oltava jotain suurta. Olen yllättynyt, että voit edes kävellä suorassa." Naruto korjasi vakavana.

"Loukkaat minua. Miltä sinusta tuntuisi, jos en tokenisi ikinä?"

"Luulen että selviän," blondi vastasi kuivasti. "Jos sillä välin onnistut saamaan luudanvarren pois perseestäsi, voit käyttää sitä lakaisemaan särkyneen sydämesi lattialta."

Sasuke oli hieman huolissaan siitä, että hänestä oli tulossa kenties hieman masokistinen, mutta hän nautti tästä. Vain hetkeä myöhemmin hänet heitettiin ulos jälleen kerran, mutta hän ei aikonut luovuttaa ihan niin pian.

Päinvastoin, Uchiha oli palannut normaaleihin tapohinsa koulussa. Vaikutti siltä että hänen keskittyn´misensä Kyuubiin oli vienyt huomion Itachia ja Narutoa koskevan asian pois ajatusten etualalta.  
Hänen äärimmäisen ennakkoluuloinen asenteensa oli rauhoittunut hieman, mutta hän oli myöskin lakannut välttelemästä hupullista poikaa. Onneksi kaikki ongelmat Sasuken kanssa oli selvitetty muutamalla puhelinsoitolla Itachille. Hetken vanhemmalle pojalle juteltuaan, Naruto meni sänkyyn kevyemmin sydämin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

**- 14 -**

Seuraavana lauantaina Itachi palasi lupauksensa mukaisesti. Haku oli naputtanut Naruton tuomaan esille ajatuksen kaksoistreffeistä hänen ja Zabuzan kanssa. Hän halusi kuollakseen nähdä heidät yhdessä, ja nyt kun hänen ystävällään oli seuralainen, hän saattoi vihdoinkin mennä ulos sekä poikaystävänsä että ystävänsä kanssa ilman, että Naruto tuntisi itsensä kolmanneksi pyöräksi. Se oli Hakusta hyvin innostavaa. Kun Naruto oli esittänyt ehdotuksen Itachille, oli vanhempi poika hyväksynyt pian todeten, että hän oli itsekkäästi ottanut ohjat viimeksi ja nyt olisi blondin vuoro. Se oli vain tasapuolista.

"Mutta valitsit sellaisia joista arvelit minun pitävän." Naruto osoitti.

"Olisin voinut olla väärässä." kuului Itachin tavallinen vastaus.

"Mutta tiesit ettet ollut." Itachi vain hymyili.

He olivat kaikki olleet yhtä mieltä ravintolasta jossa he tapaisivat. Naruto ja Itachi saapuivat sovitulle paikalle ennen muita ja odottivat saamassaan pöydässä. Pian Naruto huomasi ystävänsä väkijoukossa ja viittoi heitä pöytää kohti. Voisi sanoa, että Zabuza oli henkilö, jonka huomasi helposti suuremmastakin joukosta. Itachi kohottautu kohteliaasti paikaltaan esiteltäessä ja oli hieman yllättynyt huomatessaan katsovansa Zabuzaa ylös, päinvastoin kuin Hakun kohdalla. Itachi itse oli kohtuullisen pitkä mies, mutta Zabuza voitti hänet useilla senteillä. Hänellä oli myös leveät hartiat ja voimakas rakenne. Itachi pyöritteli mielessään kuinka mies ei murskannut partneriaan, mutta pieni Haku näytti rajoittamattoman iloiselta partnerinsa läheisyydessä.

Saadakseen keskustelun alkamaan ja toivottavasti välttääkseen mahdolliset kiusalliset tilanteet, Haku aloitti kevyen keskustelun kysymällä Itachilta, miten hänellä menivät asiat koulussa. Itachi selitti että hän oli juuri saanut päätöseen kauden luentonsa, koska lukukausi päättyy aikaisemmin yliopistoilla kuin mitä se päättyisi lukioilla. Kuitenkin hän ja kaksi muuta opiskelijaa olivat järjestämässä ryhmänäyttelyn kampuksen galleriassa, joten hänen tuli olla yliopistolla sitä varten ja valmistautua tulevaan. Hän päätti että oli etiketin mukaista tiedustella mitä Zabuza teki elääkseen. Selvisi, että Zabuza johti uimahallia. Jostain kumman syystä, Itachilla ei ollut mitään vaikeuksia kuvitella asiaa. Zabuza oli suhteellisen vakava persoona, vähäsanainen mies. Hän ja Itachi tulivat toimeen keskenään samantien, vaikka tavallisella tallaajalla olisi ollut suuria vaikeuksia havaita se. Kuitenkin Haku ja Naruto huomasivat sen samantien ja olivat tästä mielissään.

Kokonaisuudessaan illallinen sujui upeasti. Itachia viihdytettiin kertomuksella Hakun ja Zabuzan ensitapaamisesta. Jotain mitä jokainen parin tavannut olisi kiinnostunut tietämään. Kuka arvaisi että Haku on oikea peto uimaan? Haku ja Naruto uppoutuivat omaan keskusteluunsa, mitä kaksi vanhempaa miestä kuuntelivat hiljaa, kommunikoiden samalla omalla huomaamattomalla tavallaan, sopivissa kohdissa tietenkin. Itachi nautti koko illasta hyvin paljon.

Kun illallinen oli päätetty aikoja sitten ja viimeiset kahvintipat kuivahtaneet kuppeihin, kutsuttiin tarjoilija tuomaan laskua. Itachi maksoi oman ateriansa lisäksi seuralaisensa ruuat, vaikka Naruto yritti vakuutella Itachia antamaan tämän maksaa oma ateriansa.  
Nuoremmat miehet olivat yhdessä päättäneet, että olisi mukavaa lähteä jonnekin tanssimaan. Se oli jotain mitä heillä ei ollut ollut mahdollisuutta tehdä pitkään aikaan.

"Haku on yrittänyt opettaa minua tanssimaan jo jonkin aikaa." vaaleavierikkö sanoi, "mutta varoitan etten todellakaan ole kovin taitava siinä."

"Olet kehittynyt paljon, Kyuubi." Haku leikkasi puheeseen. "Ja sitä paitsi, olet aina osannut tanssia. Eihän sinulta puutu rytmitajua. Kaikki mitä tein, oli oikeastaan yleisiä askelkuvioita."

"En ole kuitenkaan läheskään yhtä hyvä kuin sinä. Haku on hyvä lähestulkoon kaikessa." Tässä vaiheessa Zabuza hymyili susimaisesti, vetäen pienemmän bruneten lähemmäs itseään.

"Se on totta." Hänen karhea äänensä kuulosti ylpeältä. Itachi hymyili pienesti ja Naruto nauroi ääneen. Oli mukavaa nähdä Haku vaihteeksi punastelemassa, eikä Naruto aikonut jättää väliin mahdollisuutta kiusata brunettea hieman.

Heidän valitsemansa paikka oli heidän suosiossaan lähinnä siksi, että se ei soittanut juurikaan radion loppuunkulutettuja hittejä, vaan painottui enemmän vanhempiin tai epätavallisempiin kappalevalintoihin. Musiikkivalikoima ei pitäytynyt edes samassa tyylilajissa, tehden valikomasta entistä kiinnostavampaa. Saavutettuaan tanssilattian, Zabuza lähinnä pysyi viileänä ja uhkaavana paikallaan, liikkuen mahdollisimman vähän samalla kun Haku tanssi hänen ympärillään. (tai häntä vasten) Itachi huomasi, jälleen kerran, että Naruto oli vähätellyt taitojaan. Muutaman ensimmäisen hermostuneen liikkeen jälkeen Uchiha oli napannut parinsa yllättäen ja pyöräyttänyt tämän kliseiseen taivutukseen. Naruto oli nauranut itsensä kyynelten partaalle, ja pikku hiljaa alkanut rentoutua, antaen musiikin viedä. Hän pisti Itachin kestävyyden koetukselle, kun he jatkoivat tanssimista kappale kappaleen perään.

Aikaa myöten he siirtyivät lepäämään, ja huomasivat Hakun ja Zabuzan jo lepäilemässä korkeilla baarituoleilla, juuri tanssilattian vieressä. Naruto kaappasi pari lisätuolia viereisestä pöydästä samalla kun Itachi kävi hakemassa pari pulloa vettä. He istuivat yhdessä katsellen ihmisiä tanssilattialla, samalla arvioiden heidän liikkeitään kymmenisen minuuttia, kunnes latinolaisen kappaleen ensisävelet alkoivat jumputtaa kaiuttimista.

"Oi, rakastan tätä kappaletta!" Haku huudahti, hypäten samoin tein pystyyn. "Tule!" Hän nykäisi poikaystävänsä kättä, mutta Zabuza pysyi paikoillaan, nostaen hieman kaljaansa merkkinä siitä, että jättää kappaleen väliin nauttiakseen oluensa loppuun. Huomatessaan, ettei mies aio liikkua, hän kääntyi vaaleahiuksisen ystävänsä puoleen. "Oletko tulossa, Kyuu-chan?" Naruto naurahti.

"Hätäratkaisu, huh? Mukavaa tuntea olevansa arvostettu." Haku tarttui tämän käteen, ja Naruto hyppäsi alas tuoliltaan, antaen toisen johtaa hänet tanssilattialle. Itachi nousi automaattisesti seuratakseen partneriaan, mutta huomasi suuremman miehen asettavan käden estääkseen hänen etenemisensä. Hän katsoi kohti Zabuzaa kysyvästi, mutta miehellä oli vain ilkikurinen hymy kasvoillaam. Zabuza nyökkäsi päätään hieman kahden seuralaisensa suuntaan tanssilattialla. Itachi, ottaen vihjeestä vaarin, asettui takaisin istumaan, milloin kookkaampikin nojasi istuimellaan taaksepäin nauttiakseen esityksestä, virne kasvoilla leveten. Uchiha antoi katseensa etsiä seuralaisensa, mikä oli helppoa suuresta väkijoukosta huolimatta. Katsoessaan kahden siron ruumiin vääntelehtivän ja pyörivän toistensa ympärillä, värien kontrastit ja valossa kiiltelevä hiki, hän tunsi katselevansa oikeaa mestariteosta.

"Hemmetti..." Hänen hiljaiseen huomioonsa tuli vastauksena toisen miehen myöntävä murahdus. Kun kappale lähestyi loppuaan, tuli selväksi että he eivät olleet ainoita jotka olivat huomanneet nuoret miehet tanssilattialla. Itachi rypisti otsaansa kun useampi kuin yksi mies kulki kohti joko Hakua tai Narutoa aikeenaan julkeasti pyytää näitä tanssimaan. Hän nousi seisomaan äkkinäisesti ja luovi kohti Narutoa, Zabuza heti perässä. Uchiha leikkasi väliin sulavasti ja tanssitti parinsa takaisin väkijoukkoon. Zabuza, hän huomioi huvittuneena, ei tuhlannut energiaa sulakkuuteen, vaan yksinkertaisesti vyöryi haastajiensa ylitse. Haku otti sen luntevasti, ravistaen päätään hyväluontoisesti possessiiviselle gorillalle, joka oli hänen poikaystävänsä.

Kun tuli aika erota, Naruto kiitti ystäviään seurasta ja Itachi kätteli Zabuzan kanssa, ilmaisten aidot kiitokset illasta. He kaikki olivat yksimielisiä uudesta tapaamisesta ja pikaisella halauksella nuorempien miesten välillä he erosivat jatkaakseen matkaa omille ajoneuvoilleen.

"Saatoin arvata sinun ja Zabuzan tulevan hyvin toimeen." sanoi Naruto heidän ajaessaan pois. He sattumalta kuvitteli Itachin, Zabuzan ja Raidoun samassa huoneessa ja purskahti nauruun. Itachi vilkaisi Narutoa oudolla, mutta huvittuneella katseella.

"Pidän Hakusta myös. Valitset hyviä ystäviä." Naruto sädehti kohteliaisuudelle.

"Tuo vasta on erinomainen kohteliaisuus."

Kun he kääntyivät Naruton asunnon ulkopuolelle, Itachi saatti hänet ovelle. Blondia alkoi yht'äkkiä ujostuttaa hieman ja Itachi hymyili tälle rauhoittavasti.

"Naruto? Tajusin ettemme ole aikaisemmin oikeastaan määritelleet...suhdettamme. Haluaisin tehdä itseni selväksi. Haluan pyytää sinut virallisesti poikaystäväkseni, suostutko?" Naruton silmät syttyivät, hymy leviten hitaasti kasvoille, kunnes se valtasi koko naaman, säihkyen kuin aurinko.

"Tietenkin suostun," hän vastasi hiljaisesti. Kaksi pientä ruskettunutta kättä kohosivat Itachin kasvoille ja veti hänet alas, samalla kun blondi kohosi varpailleen. Itachi antoi hänen ottaa vallan pikaisessa suudelmassa muutaman ensimmäisen hetken ajan, ennen kuin kietoi kätensä nuoremman miehen ympärille, hyödyntäen miehen hätkähdystä sujauttaakseen kielen tämän pehmeään ja kosteaan suuhunsa. Ainutlaatuinen maku ylikuormitti hänen aistinsa, kun Naruto antoi hänen tutkia ja varovasti vastasi kielen hyväilyyn. Pehmeä ja suolaisenmakea, juuri niin kuin hän sen muisti. Naruton kädet olivat liukuneet hänen kasvoiltaan pään taakse, sormet takertuen suortuviin hiusrajalla, lähettäen kutinan Itachin päänahkaan. Hän päästi hyväksyntää merkitsevän hyminän ja antoi omien käsiensä hitaasti hieroa Naruton alaselkää. Hiljaisella ininällä, Naruto kaartui vastoin tahtoaan rauhoittavaan kosketukseen ja tunsi Itachin huulien vetäytyvän hengitystä varten, leväten heidän otsiaan toisiaan vasten. Vanhempi mies naurahti, ennen kuin painoi hellävaraisen suudelman poikaystävänsä molemmille poskille ja suloisen pienelle nenänpäälle. Naruton hohtavat silmät avautuivat, saartaen koko näkymän niin läheltä.

"Näenkö sinut huomenna?" hän kysyi.

"Aivan varmasti," Itachi vastasi hymähtäen. Naruto avasi ovensa, kääntyi ympäri ja suuteli Itachia viimeisen kerran.

"Hyvää yötä," hän kuiskasi. Itachi nyökkäsi ja seurasi katseellaan tämän matkaa sisälle, kunnes tämä oli sulkenut oven takanaan.

"Hyvää yötä, Naruto."

-

Sasuke oli hakemassa viimeistä lasillista mehua, ennen kuin menisi nukkumaan. Hän katsahti ylös kuullessaan jonkun tulevan keittiöön, ja melkein tarkisti näkemänsä paikkaansapitävyyden nähdessään Itachin. Hänen veljensä hymyili tavalla, jota Sasuke ei ollut nähnyt kertaakaan ennen.

"Missä olet ollut?" hän kysyi automaattisesti, vaikka hänellä oli hyvä arvaus asiasta.

"Naruton kanssa," tuli yksinkertainen vastaus.

"Naurettavaa." Sasuke mutisi ärtyneenä. "En tiedä mitä näet siinä friikissä." Hän ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt sitä. Mistä Itachi voisi olla noin iloinen. Toisaalta, hän pohdiskeli, jos hänen viimeinen tyttöystävänsä olisi ollut aivan yhtä hiljainen kuin Naruto, hän ei olisi luultavasti lempannut häntä niin nopeasti. Itachin vastaus ravisti hänet ajatuksistaan hetkellisesti.

"Sasuke... Pidä se turpasi kiinni." hänen äänensävynsä oli raivostuttavan rauhallinen.

"Miksi minun tulisi pitää suuni kiinni, jos et ole kuunnellut? Sinä et ikinä kuuntele!" Sasuke syytti.

"Ei, en kuuntele, enkä voi nyt. On myöhä ja minun on mentävä nukkumaan, jotta voin tavata Naruton huomenna.", Itachi sanoi tyynesti. "Hyvää yötä, pikkuveli."

-


	15. Chapter 15

**T/N:** Oh my gosh! Käänsin lähes koko kappaleen yhtenä päivänä, niin uskomattomalta kuin se kuulostaakin. Hemmetin vaikea vieläpä...

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

**- 15 -**

Uzumaki Naruto oli seitsemännessä taivaassa. Hänellä oli takanaan uskomattomin viikonloppu ikinä. Itachi oli jopa tuonut hänelle aamiaista sunnuntaina. Tämän jälkeen hän oli ajanut Naruton töihin, jossa Raidou oli vain hymyillyt hänen käsittämättömästi huokuvalle yltäkylläisyydelleen ja käskenyt hänen painua kuuseen.

"Oletko aivan varma?" hän oli kysynyt yllättyneenä.

"Tietenkin olen varma. Sinulla on päivä vapaata. Mene ja pidä hauskaa."

Joten he olivat viettäneet koko päivän yhdessä. Uchiha oli vienyt heidät ulos kaupungista ja he tekivät pitkän lenkin läpi maalaismaisten niittyjen ja metsien, päättyen ruohoiselle mäennyppylälle suuren kukkulan harjalla, josta oli henkeäsalpaava näköala kaikkialle ympäristöön jopa mailien päähän. Juuri heidän alapuolellaan levittäytyi järvi ja Naruto kykeni näkemään purojen kimaltelevat uomat, jotka kulkivat läpi humisevien lehtojen. Hän ei ollut käynyt kaupungin ulkopuolella sitten muuttonsa tähän maahan, vuosia sitten ja oli kuin hän voisi tuntea pitkään haudatun osan itseään tulevan elämään uudelleen, vain hengittämällä raikasta ilmaa. He olivat pysähtyneet tilalla, joka myi omia tuotteitaan vierestä kulkevat tien varrella. He ottivat esiin joitakin omenoita ja juustoa ja istuivat auton katolle, syöden, Itachi kommentoi leikillään, että lannan tuoksu ilmassa todella paransi makua. Naruto vain nauroi ja suuteli häntä, ja ruoka oli nopeasti unohdettu. Myöhemmin illalla he olivat päättäneet mennä elokuviin ja lopulta päätyivät katsomaan Apocolypton, joista he molemmat nauttivat hyvin paljon ja keskustelivat yli tunnin jälkeenpäin. Naruto ei uskonut, että mikään olisi parantanut jo valmiiksi täydellistä viikonloppua.

Hän oli myös sannut inspiraation muutamaan uuteen työhön koulun vuosittaista Taidenäyttelyä varten. Hän ei voinut odottaa päästäkseen aloittamaan työtä. Haku oli juuri kertonut kaikille, miksi Naruto oli niin hyvällä tuulella ja oli päättynyt kiljahtelemaan hänen ystävänsä "viralliselle" poikaystävälle. Nyt hänellä oli kiire saada Naruto kertomaan hänelle, mitä hänen seuraava teos tulisi esittämään. Naruto ei tehnyt muuta kuin hymyili salaperäisesti, ja totesi uteliaalle ystävälleen, että hänen tulisi vain odottaa ja katsoa, kunnes se olisi valmis. Haku murjotti koomisesti, mutta se katosi vain hetkeä myöhemmin.

"No, arvaa mitä olen nähnyt?" hän kysyi virnistäen.

"Mitä?" blondi kysyi hajamielisesti samalla kuin työskenteli numeroyhdistelmää lokeroonsa.

"Inon kuvat! Naruto silmät kasvoivat ja punastus lehahti heti hänen kasvoilleen, kun ilmoitus rekisteröityi.

"Oi Jumala, olet nähnyt ne?" hänen päänsä ammahti heti Hakun suuntaan, vain nähdäkseen Hakun nyökkäävän voimakkaasti. Hän puri alahuultaan, kalvaen vähän, sitten otti syvään henkeä ja päästi henkäyksen ulos. "Uskallanko kysyä?"

"He ovat uskomattomia! Sinun täytyy nähdä ne. Olin niin vaikuttunut, ja hän sai sinut näyttämään jumalattoman upealta!"

"Rehellisesti sanottuna, en todellakaan halua nähdä niitä. Olen vain hieman hermostunut, ja ymmärrän, kuinka järjetöntä se on. Inolla oli hienoja ajatuksia, ja tiedän, että hän teki mahtavaa työtä. Minun täytyy kysyä häneltä niistä taideluokassa."

"Hän halusi minun auttavan häntä karsimaan niistä parhaat päältä, mutta minulla oli suuria vaikeuksia päättää, mitkä olivat parhaat. Hän on luultavasti haluaa sinun mielipiteesi myös." Ääni lähes samanaikaisesti paiskautuvista kaappien ovista kaikui läpi lähes tyhjän käytävän poikien kääntyessä pois, laukut harteillaan. He kohtasivat epätoivotun näyn silmiensä edessä, Uchiha Sasuken, kädet ristissä rinnan yli ja ilme synkkä.

"Sinä ... Haluan tietää tarkkaan sinun ja veljeni välisen suhteen luonteen." Kuten tavallista, Naruto yksinkertaisesti vaikeni, mutta tällä kertaa Sasuke ei aikonut vain jättää asiaa siihen.

Ettekä vedä tätä paskaa. Tiedän, ettet ole mikään mykkä. Esitin sinulle kysymyksen ja sinun helvetin parempi vastata! " Tässä vaiheessa Haku menetti lopulta hänen kärsivällisyytensä. Tämä oli jatkunut puuttumatta tarpeeksi kauan.

"Se ei kuulu sinulle, saatanan paskiainen! hän huusi. "Hän voi tehdä ihan mitä hän haluaa. Nyt painu vittuun!" Tarttuen täysin typertyneen blondin huppariin, Haku tömisti ulos kätävää pitkin ystäväänsä hinaten. Kumpikaan ei tullut katsoneeksi takaisin nähdäkseen tyrmistyneen järkytyksen huokuvan lähes konkreettisesti nuoremmasta Uchihasta.

"Haku!" blondi alkoi, päästyään eroon järkytyksestään. Haku oli alkanut astella hermostuneesti. Vaikutti, että hänellä oli paljon höyryä päästeltävänä.

"Tiedän, tiedän, mutta se oli pakko sanoa!" brunette juoksutti kättään levottomasti pitkien hiustensa läpi. "Et voi odottaa minun vain seisovan siellä kuuntelemassa, kun hän tekee naurettavia vaatimuksiaan. Ei, kun tiedän ettet tee mitään asialle itse. Minä vain ..."

"En voi uskoa, että sanoit kirosanan!" Naruto huudahti lapsellisella ihmetyksellä. Haku pysähtyi ja katsoi uskomatta hänen ystäväänsä, ja purskahti lopulta hallitsemattomaan nauruun. Yhtäkkiä ymmärtäen Narutokin alkoi kikattaa, ja pian hän oli pudonnut polvilleen vieressä avuton Haku, joka kirjaimellisesti pyöri lattialla.

"Voi luoja, tuo oli uskomatonta," Haku henkäisi lattialta. Naruto nousi ylös ja tarjosi ystävälleen kättä avuksi. Haku veti itsensä ylös ja pyyhki pölyä pois vaatteistaan, vielä naureskellen satunnaisesti.

"Tiedätkö mitä? Älä välitä siitä ääliöstä. Tehkää mitä ikinä haluatte, ja hän voi mennä itkemään siitä johonkin nurkkaan", hän neuvoi. Naruto virnisti omalle mielikuvalleen.

"Älä huoli, Haku. Minulla on vakaa aikomus tehdä juuri niin. "

Seuraavan parin viikon Naruto pysyi uskollisena sanoilleen. Hän ja Itachi puhuivat edelleen puhelimessa lähes päivittäin. Heillä ei koskaan tuntunut loppuvan sanottava. He myös näkivät toisensa joka viikonloppu, ja viime viikonloppuna Naruto oli matkannut Konohaan nähdäkseen Itachin näyttelyn galleriassa. Hän ei ollut päässyt avaamisen yhteydessä, joka oli pidetty torstaina, jolloin hän oli ollut koulussa ja työssä. Mutta Naruto ei ollut koskaan välittänyt niinkään avajaisista. Siellä oli aina liian ahdasta ja liian paljon ihmisiä, jotka vain tuntuivat olevan siellä ilmaisen ruoan takia. Hän oli hyvin vaikuttunut Itachin töistä. Hän totesi, että Itachi veistokset tuntui kehottavan koskettaa. Vanhempi poika oli samaa mieltä ja selitti, että hänelle veistoksessa vetosi pintä enemmän kuin mikään muu. Hän piti työstämisestä suoraan käsillään, muotoilla asia ja tuntea se sormiensa alla. Se antoi hänelle syvän tunteen yhteydestä. Naruto oli kertonut hänelle, että se oli näkynyt ja kuljettanut omia käsiään Itachin työssä, tuntien jokaisen yksityiskohdaa ja unohtui kokonaan tutkimaan veistoksia. Kun hän vihdoin kääntyi ympäri, hän huomasi voimakkaiden tummien silmien tuijottavan häntä tavalla, joka sai pulssin kiihtymään. He olivat lähteneet galleriasta välittömästi sen jälkeen ja käyttivät kohtuuttoman paljon aikaa autossa, menemättä minnekään.

Naruto punasteli lähes koko kyydin kotiin. Hitto, että mies oli ilmiömäinen suutelija!

Hänen ongelmansa Sasuken kanssa laajentuivat kuitenkin entisestään. Paskiainen oli yhä rohkea yrityksissään voittaa Kyuubi puolelleen, mutta tässä vaiheessa se ohut suvaitsevaisuus mitä Narutolla olisi voinut olla, oli liuennut kokonaan. Kun viikon ajan hnen yrityksensä oli toistuvasti ammuttu alas, Sasukesta oli tulossa hyvin turhautunut ja näin ollen hän purki turhautumistaan antamalla Narutolle enemmän ongelmia koulussa kuin koskaan. Naruto vain kosti olemalla sitäkin armottomampi, kun paskiainen tuli iskemään Kyuubiä. Hän ja Haku saivat nauraa Uchihan kustannuksella, välillä kiroten hänet helvettiin ja takaisin.

-

Naruto laittoi pois kaikki taidetarvikkeensa ja pysähtyi katsomaan työtään viimeisen kerran. Hän päästi pehmeän huokauksen, iloinen siitä, että teos oli valmistumaisillaan. Hän oli viimeinen poistuja taideluokasta, niin hän kääntyi sammuttamaan valot kuin hän lähti, ja alkoi päivittäisen kävelynsä töihin. Hän veti pois hupparinsa ja työnsi sen hänen huomiota herättämättömään laukkuunsa, kun hän pääsi kadulle, jossa Shuriken Studios sijaitsi, koska oli tullut tavanomaista myöhäisemmin. Hän ei koskaan tiennyt milloin paskiainen saattaisi ilmestyä tyhjästä ja hänellä oli jo ollut pari läheltä piti-tilannetta. Kun Shuriken tuli näkyviin, hän huomasi Sasuken jo odottavan oven ulkopuolella. Naruto pyöräytti silmiään katsoen taivasta kohti ja pyysi jumalilta kärsivällisyyttä.

Pelotat pois kaikki maksavat asiakkaat, tiedäthän", hän sanoi tapana ilmoittaa itsestään.

"Ah, mutta minä olen maksava asiakas tänään "Sasuke vastasi virnistäen. Naruto oli oikeasti yllättynyt.

"Todellako? Olet päättänyt hankkia tatuoinnin?"

"Niin, ja tietysti sinä olet se, joka tekee sen minulle." blondi rypisti otsaansa ja käveli Sasuken ohi liikkeeseen. Hän heitti laukkunsa tiskin taakse ja pysähtyi hetkeksi tuijottamaan seinää. Sitten huokaisten hän kysyi, minkä kuvan Uchiha halusi saada ja mihin. Sasuke sanoi hänelle haluavansa punaisen kiinalaisen lohikäärmeen olkapäähänsä. Naruto huokaisi jälleen kerran omaperäisyyden puuttelle.

"Oletko aivan varma?" hän kysyi varovasti.

"Jos se on mitä vaatii saada kätesi minuun," sanoi omahyväinen Sasuke. Hän näytti olettavansa että oli hyvin viisas. Naruto puri hampaansa yhteen, mutisten miten hölmöä se oli, mutta meni läpi kaikki tavanomaiset valmistelut. Uchiha valui istuimelle liioitellun sulavasti, mikä ehkä olisi vaikuttanut seksikkäältä jollekin toiselle, mutta sai Naruton vain pyöräyttämään simiään. Tatuoijalla oli mieliteko sotkea enemmän kuin kerran prosessin aikana jopa tarkoituksella, mutta valitettavasti hän oli liian ylpeä työstään tehdäkseen jotain sellaista. Tai niin hän vakuutti itselleen. Todellisuudessa sillä oli myös paljon tekemistä sen kanssa, että hän ei voinut tuoda itseään vahingoittamaan ketään tavalla, joka jättäisi pysyvät jäljet.

Se ei kuitenkaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Naruton oli työstettävä jotakuta, joka tuijotti häntä niin ja teki vihjailevia kommentteja joka toinen sekunti. Sasuke vain käytti kaikkia samoja vanhoja repliikkejä, jotka hän oli kuullut ennen. Hän onnistui jättämään kaiken huomiotta ja keskittmään käsissää olevaan tehtävään varsin mukavasti ja paskiainen sai pettyä hänen Kyuubinsä ammattimaisuutta. Hän lähti liikkeestä olkapää siteissä, eikä sen enemmällä tyydytyksellä romanttisella puolella kuin silloin, kun hän oli saapunut.


	16. Chapter 16

**T/N:** Vihdoin valmis! Seuraavasta (17:sta) lupaan erityistä nannaa... ^^ Nauttikaa!

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

**- 16 -**

Oli myöhäinen perjantai-ilta ja Itachi oli juuri saapunut Konohaan. Hän ei ollut edes pysähtynyt vanhemmillaan vielä. Itachi lähestyi rapistunutta rakennusta, pieni ilo askeleissaan, huomaten jokaisen halkeaman ja lian. Pari melko epäilyttävältä näyttävää tyttöä oli juuri kävelemässä ulos ovesta, kun hän oli päässyt sinne, joten hän livahti avoimesta ovesta ja kiipesi portaita ylös ja pitkin käytävää tietylle ovelle, joka oli lohkeillut vihreästä väristä. Oven avasi vaaleatukkainen poika loistava hymyllä ja Itachi vedettiin lämpimään halaukseen.

"Hei! Minulla oli ikävä sinua." Tähän vastaus tuli halauksen muodossa ja hiljainen hymy, jonka blondi tulkitsi oikein "Minulla oli ihan liian ikävä sinua". Itachi oli hieman väsynyt, jotta olisi voinut tehdä mitään liian rasittava ja Naruto myöntyi todeten, että päivä oli ollut pitkä ja vaativa, joten he päättivät pitää asiat yksinkertaisina ja vain mennä kävelylle. He vaelsivat pitkin katuja käsi kädessä matkalla puistoon. Kun he tulivat pienen, kätevästi sijaitsevan kahvilan luo, he tekivät nopean käännöksen sisällä ostaen kuumaa kaakaota, ennen kuin jatkoivat puistoon. Naruto nojasi poikaystäväänsä ja tunsi vahvan käden kiertyvän hänen harteidensa ympäri, kun kaksikko käveli laiskasti pitkin kivetettyjä polkuja hiipuvassa valossa. Lopulta yhden puiston penkkeistä oli vallannut pari nuoria miehiä, yksi lämmin ja kultainen, toinen viileä ja tumma.

Naruto kaivautui osaksi Itachi syliin, vielä puristaen tyhjää kahvikuppiaan ja katseli taivaalle. Epämääräisesti hän toivoi, että hän voi nähdä kaikki tähdet.

"Rakastan tätä aikaa ... Kun kesä on juuri ja juuri alkamassa, ja päivät ovat jo niin pitkiä, että aurinko ei oikeastaan laske kokonaan ennen kuin vasta yhdeksän tienoilla. Valojen ja varjojen leikissä vain on jotakin erityista. Minulle se on parasta aikaa olla ulkona. Koko maailma vain tuntuu erilaiselta. "

"Hmm, se on totta", Itachi mietti. "Ehkä se on joidenkin jäljellä olevaa vaistoa. Olet luonnollisesti enemmän valpas ulkona, kun aurinko laskee yöhön."

"Kyllä, olen sitä mieltä," myönsi Naruto. "Se on kun aisteista tulee terävämpiä. Kuulet jokaisen pikku äänen ja tuoksut ovat niin selviä." Hän sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä juuri silloin, ja Itachi nauroi hänelle. Käsi nousi ja alkoi silittää mukavasti läpi pehmeiden, kultaisten hiusten kun kaksikko vaikeni muutamaksi minuutiksi.

"Naruto-chan?" Itachin ääni varovasti kiinnitti huomion blondin pois haaveiluistaan. "Sanoit aiemmin, että sinulla oli raskas päivä. Haluatko kertoa siitä minulle?"

"Oh." Naruto ravisteli itsensä hereille. "Aivan niin. Tein veljellesi tatuoinnin tänään. Hän kerää rohkeutta, mutta en uskonut hänen tekevän jotain aivan niin tyhmää. Sen siitä sa kun aliarvioin häntä vai mitä?" Hän vitsaili sarkastisesti.

"Hän oikeasti otti tatuoinnin?" Itachi oli hieman yllättynyt.

"Ai joo, sanoi jotain ontuvan siitä, että saisi käteni häneen. Hän oli täysi idiootti koko ajan. Hänellä ei näyttänyt olevan hajuakaan, miten huono idea on ärsyttää kaveria, jolla on neula lähes tulkoon niskassa kiinni." Itachi kurtisti kulmiaan yli blondi pään.

"Näyttää siltä, että hän on todella lisäämässä uutta tasoa ... Naruto, miksi et vain kertoa hänelle?"

"Häh?" Naruto kääntyi Itachi sylissä etsien hänen kasvonsa.

"Voisit vain kertoa hänelle oman salaisen identiteettisi, jotta voin käskeä häntä pitämään näppinsä erossa poikaystävästäni." Naruto katsoi alas syliinsä pureskellen huulta pohtiessaan.

"En vain usko, että haluan käsitellä sitä juuri nyt. Koulun loppuun ei ole kuitenkaan enää paljon aikaa," Itachin ura otsalla syveni.

"Oletko aivan varma?" hän kysyi. Blondin pää nyökkäsi hiljaa vielä alaspäin. Itachi huokaisi. "No en yritä pakottaa sinua tietenkään, mutta en todellakaan usko, että asiat voisivat saada yhtään sekavammiksi kuin ne nyt ovat. En ole varma, mitä niin pelkäät."

"Ole kiltti ja odota, minun takiani? Ei ole tarvetta ajautua tarpeettomiin ristiriitoihin. Selviän kyllä, oikeasti." Itachi ei voinut muuta kuin antaa periksi, kun suuret kirkkaat silmät pyysivät häneltä suostumusta. Jättäen vastaamatta, hän vain vaihtoi aihetta.

"Minkä tatuoinnin hän otti?" hän kysyi ohimennen. Naruto virnisti.

"Punaisen kiinalaisen lohikäärmeen hänen olkapäälleen."

"Oh, joten hän liittyi klubin jäseneksi." Itachi pudisti päätään. "Ihmettelen, jos niillä ei ole omaa internet-ryhmää." Naruto nauroi ja yritti keksiä sopiva nimen tällaiselle ryhmälle. Itachi kuunteli kuitenkin vain puoliksi. Hän alkoi tuntea olonsa hieman epämukavaksi. Hän todella voinut ymmärtää, miksi blondi ei suostunut luopumaan hahmostaan. Eikö hän todellakaan halua Sasuken jättävän häntä rauhaan? Se oli tietenkin järjetöntä, mutta ehkä jopa .. oliko hänellä joku salainen kaipuu hänen veljenstään? Mutta oli täysin naurettavaa ajatella jotain tällaista. Se on paljon todennäköisempää, että blondi on vain haluton luopumaan yleisen nimettömyyden tuomasta turvallisuudesta, johon hän oli kasvanut niin tottuneeksi, vaikka se olisi käytännöllisempää. Eikö?

Myöhemmin kun hän oli jo saattanut Naruton asunnolleen, Itachi vihdoin jatkoi matkaansa vanhempiensa talolle. Sasuke ajoi pihatielle välittömästi Itachin jälkeen, ja he tapasivat kävelytiellä. Sasuke irvisti veljelleen.

"Olitko jälleen ulkona pikku lemmikkifriikkisi kanssa?" Itachi oli saamassa todella tarpeekseen näistä pikkumaisista sanallisista hyökkäyksistä.

"Ainakin saan mitä haluan. Kuulin että sinulla on ollut joitakin ongelmia." Omahyväinen ilme heti putosi hänen pikkuveljensä kasvoilta.

"Kuka helvetti on kertonut sinulle niin? Oliko se dobe? Hän ei tiedä paskaakaan! Saa aina mitä haluan ja mitä haluan on huomattavasti korkealaatuisempaa kuin mitä sinulla on koskaan ollut. Ja tulen saamaan sen pian. " Savuava Sasuke asteli veljensä ohitse, taloon sisälle ja nopeasti läimäisi oven Itachi kasvoille. Itachi jäi seisomaan siihen hetkeksi, kulmakarvat koholla.

"No niin, sepä osui arkaan paikkaan", hän ajatteli itsekseen. Hänen kulmakarvat laskivat hitaasti takaisin alas ärtymykseen, koska hän huomasi että tämä saattoi tarkoittaa, että hän oli juuri kannustanut Sasukea moninkertaistamaan toimiaan. Tämä pieni, nalkuttava, vähän levoton olo oli palaamassa. Hän pudisti sen pois nopeasti ja nousi avaamaan oven. Huomattuaan sen lukituksi, hän päästi pettyneen huokauksen ja kalasti avaimet taskustaa.

-

Sasuke tömisteli ylös leveää portaikkoa, pitkin käytävää suoraan omaan huoneeseensa. Hän työnsi oven kovaa perässään kiinni, mutta hänen takkinsa helmojen aiheuttama tuulahdus hidasti oven sulkeutuminen niin, että se sulkeutui varsin hiljaisesti. Ärtynyt Uchiha avasi oven uudelleen ja paiskasi sen kiinni, tällä kertaa saaden aikaan tyydyttävän paukauksen. Hetken rauhattoman astelun jälkeen, hän lopulta pysähtyi vetämään henkeä kirjahyllynsä edessä, poimi sieltä vihon ja iski sen kirjoituspöydälleen, asettuen itse istumaan sen ääreen kirjoittamaan Hän istua paikallaan kirjoittamassa lähes kaksi tuntia, hänen kätensä, joka oli lentänyt raivokkaasti koko sivun alussa, jatkoi nyt rauhallisemmin. Siinä vaiheessa, kun hän laski hän kynän alas ja suoristi selkänsä, venyttäen jumiutuneita lihaksiaan, hän oli rauhoittunut kokonaan.

Nojaten tuolin selkänojaa vasten, hän antoi ajatustensa vaeltaa. Kuva hänen himoitsemastaan Kyuubista ponnahti hänen mielensä etualalle. Viittaus siihen, ettei hän voisi saada tätä, varsinkin hänen veljensä toteamana, ärsytti häntä enemmän kuin mikään. Tähän kaikkeen vielä lisäsi se, että hänellä oli ongelmia miehen valloittamisessa. Jopa kaiken tämän jälkeen, blondi ei ollut antanut periksi tuumaakaan. Hän tiesi ettei mies ollut hetero, koska siinä tapauksessa hän olisi selittänyt sen hänelle heti alussa. Ei, Kyuubilla ei ollut ongelmaa hänen sukupuolensa kanssa. Mitä se sitten voisi olla?

Useimmat olisivat Sasuken asemassa vain luovuttaneet, ja siirtyneet eteenpäin johokuhun toiseen. Sasuke oli täysin tietoinen tästä, mutta Sasukella oli ollut jo hyvin...hyvin monta "jotakuta toista". Kyuubissa oli jotain mitä hän ei osannut määritellä. Mies oli päässyt hänen ihonsa alle, mihin kukaan muu ei ollut pystynyt. Jos joku ystävä olisi kysynyt häneltä, miksi hän oli niin määrätietoinen saada Kyuubi omakseen, hän olisi vai todennut, että Kyuubi oli niin hemmetin upea ja siinä se. Tai hän olisi ilmoittanut kaipaavansa haastetta. Todellisuudessa, hän ei osannut määritellä miksi.

Hän piti kaikesta Kyuubissa. Hän oli taitava, mikä aina oli jotain mikä kiehtoi Sasukea. Sanat eivät riittäneet kuvaamaan pettymystä, minkä hän koki tajuttuaan, ettei kyennyt samaan kuin Itachi. Kyuubi ei ollut mitään muuta kuin teeskentelemätön, hän ei koskaan antaisi itseään ihan kelle tahansa ja kun hän antaisi, hän antaisi kokonaan. Jotenkin nuorin Uchiha vain tiesi, että jos hän voittaisi Kyuubin puolelleen, hän olisi onnellinen. Se oli niin yksinkertaista, vaikka silti niin monimutkaista. Ne hymyt joita blondi soi muille ihmisille olivat taianomaisia. Sasuke halusi olla yksi niistä joka vastaanotti hymyn, joka saisi ihmisen tuntemaan olonsa lämpimäksi, halutuksi ja... tärkeäksi. Hän halusi sitä. Hän halusi Kyuubin, mutta häneltä olivat ideat loppumassa.

Kun hän istui pohdiskellen, hänen kätensä liikkui kuin oman tahdon omaten, nostaakseen kynän jälleen ja raapusteli hajamielisesti kuvausta hymystä, jota hän niin halusi. Vaivalloisesti vetäytyen takaisin pään sisäisestä maailmastaan, hän huomasi mitä oli ollut tekemässä ja nosti vihon lukeakseen mitä oli kirjoittanut. Olkiaan kohauttaen hän sulki vihon ja nousi laittaakseen sen takaisin hyllyyn, mistä oli sen ottanutkin. Sujauttaessaan nidettä paikalleen, hän soi katseen pitkälle riville vastaavia vihkosia, jotka veivät yhden kokonaisen hyllyn. Yht'äkkiä hänen liikkeensä pysähtyi. Alabasterin värinen otsa kurtistui hieman ajatuksessa ja pian pieni hymy kohotti hänen suupieliään. Nopeasti hän veti niteen takaisin käteensä ja hän palasi istumaan takaisin pöydän ääreen, kynä lentäen sivun ylitse uudestaan, pysähtyen välillä suttaamaan jotain tai vain odottamaan, että kynän pitelijä sai viimeistellä ajatuksensa. Uchiha Sasuke ei mennyt nukkumaan ennen kuin aamun aikaisina tunteina, mutta kun hän pääsi vihdoin nukkumaan, hän nukahti oudon tyytyväisenä.


	17. Chapter 17

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

**- 17 -**

Naruto astui kauemmas työstään tarkastellakseen tämänhetkistä tilannetta. Maalaus oli lähestulkoon valmis. Se oli valmistunut varsin lyhyessä ajassa, hän ajatteli tyytyväisenä. Tämä lukeutui niihin teoksiin, jotka etenivät niin sulavasti, että oli kuin ne tekisivät itse itsensä. Kun hän oli päätynyt tulokseen siitä, mitä keinoja käyttää, jossa hän päätyi sekalaiseen mediaan. Siinä vaiheessa inspriraatio oli ottanut ohjat omiin käsiinsä, eikä ollut häilynyt hetkeksikään. Maalauksen aikana ei ollut ollut yhtä ainoata vihan tai turhautumisen hetkeä ja hän oli sangen tyytyväinen lopputulokseen. Nyt hänen ainoa huolensa oli, josko hänen poikaystävänsä pitäisi siitä myös. Ajatus sai hänet hieman hermostuneeksi.

"Mutta toisaalta, hermostun usein ja monista asioista." hän ajatteli huokaisten.

"Kyuubi? En näe sinun tekevän mitään," kuului Hakun ääni kankaan toiselta puolen. "Saanko jo katsoa?" brunette inisi. Naruto pysähtyi miettimään. Hänellä oli muutama viimeisteltävä kohta jäljellä.

"Oikeastaan... kai sinä voisit nähdä sen. Se on kuitenkin lähes valmis." Haku virnisti ja hyppelehtiinnostuneena kankaan toiselle puolelle nähdäkseen Naruton tuoreimman työn. Hän jämähti paikalleen nähdessään työn, ja hänen suunsa muodosti lähes täydellisen o:n. Sitten, pari sekuntia myöhemmin leveä hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen.

"Se on uskomaton! Oh vau, teit loistavaa työtä!"

"Tosiaanko?" blondi kysyi toiveikkaana. Haku otti ystäväänsä niskasta kiinni ja veti tämän pään rinnalleen, pörröttäen hiuksia koomisesti, nauraen pojan pyrkimyksille päästä pois.

"Tosiaanko? Tietenkin!" Hän päästi irti nyt punertuneesta ja hyvin ärsyyntyneestä blondista. "Olet tehnyt loistavaa työtä! Lyön vaikka vetoa, että se on paras minkä olet ikinä tehnyt. Itachi tulee NIIN rakastamaan sitä."

"Vaaau, Kyuubi! Tuo on ihan tajuttoman siisti!" Naruto pyörähti nopeasti ympäri, vain huomatakseenInon seisovanhänen toisella puolellaan, katsoen maalausta ilmiselvästi arvostaen takana olevaa työtä. "Voinko kysyä mistä inspiraatio tähän tuli?" Blondin arpisille poskille kohosi pieni puna.

"No, kai voisi sanoa, että poikaystävästäni." Inon kiinnostus lisääntyi ja hymy levisi jopa ilkeäksi virneeksi.

"Sinun poikaystäväsi? Onko hän ihan järkyttävän kuuma? Lyön vaikka vetoa että on! Pakko olla, jos kykenee ispiroimaan tämän. Hän on varmasti villi sängyssä... Saitko näyn massiivisen orgasmin jälkeen?"

"Voi hyvä luoja Ino, sulje se suusi!" Kevyt puna oli kasvanut niin nopeasti kattavaksi punastukseksi, että hänen jalkansa tuntuivat heikoilta.

"Mitä? Niin voi oikeasti tapahtua. Sen yhden kerran, kun..."

"Ei!" Naruto leikkasi väliin "Ei! Ei mitään kertaa! Ikinä!"

"Hei! Ole nyt reilu! Hottis ystäväni, jolla on hottis poikaystävänä? Tarvitsen jotain lisätietoja." Hakun oli vaikeaa pitää naurua sisällään nähdessään Naruton ilmeen. Luonnollisesti, hän päätti liittyä mukaan.

"Voi, hän on erittäin hyvännäköinen. Mutta myös loistava tanssija ja oikea herrasmies."

"Oikeasti?" brunette nyökkäsi teeskennellyn vakavasti.

"Voi kyllä. Ja tiedäthän mitä ne sanovat hiljaisista tyypeistä." Ino kiljahti ja taputti käsiään yhteen.

"Haku, lopeta." Naruto anoi epätoivoisena.

"Hän yrittää peitellä sitä, mutta hän on selvästi possessiivinen." Haku jatkoi, kuin ei olisi kuullut Narutoa lainkaan.

"Eli luulet, että hän on niinkun, erittäin dominoiva makuuhuoneessa?" Ino kysyi aivan liian kovalla äänellä Naruton mielestä.

"Näen varmasti BDSM:ää pienen Kyuubimme tulevaisuudessa." Kuristuneen inahduksen saattamana, blondi löi kädet erittäin punaisten korviensa päälle, jolloin hänen ystävänsä repesivät nauruun.

-

Kiba tallusteli pitkin koulun käytävää hyvissä tunnelmissa, suunnaten kohti edistyneiden taiteiden luokkaa. Hänen uudella tyttöystävällään oli sitä viimeisenä ja hän oli luvannut noutaa hänet sieltä koulun loputtua. Hän hymyili leveästi muistellessaan tytön reaktiota hänen ehdotukseensa. Hän näytti niin nätiltä puastellessaan. Kiba todella uskoi löytäneensä juuri oikean henkilön hänelle. Hän oli ystävällinen, suloinen ja viaton. Hän oli hyvä kuuntelija, joka ymmärsi kaikki hänen vitsinsä, ja jopa piti häntä fiksuna, eikä koskaan vaikuttanut ärsyyntyvän hänen äänekkääseen ja energiseen olemukseensa. Hän oli jopa kutsunut häntä herrasmieheksi! Hyuuga Hinata oli uskomattoman ihana, miten sitä vain ajattelikin.

Oli ottanut jokin aikaa päästä eroon tytön ujoudesta. Hän oli puhunut Hinatalle joka ikinen päivä, ja yrittänyt kaikin keinoin saamaan hänet hymyilemään, ja joka ikinen sekunti oli ollut sen arvoista. Kun tyttö oli suostunut lähtemään ulos hänen kanssaan, hänen rinnassaan oli kasvanut mitä uskomattomin tunne, joka ei ollut vielä lähtenyt pois. Hän luultavasti näytti täydeltä idiootilta hymyillessään näin ilman näkyvää syytä, mutta hän ei välittänyt paskankaan vertaa.

"Olen niin rakastunut," hän ajatteli, leveä hymy kasvaen entisestään. Pujotelen muiden juuri tunneilta päässeiden opiskelijoiden läpi, hän saapui luokan ovelle ja koputti sitä terävästi, varmistaen että koputus tulisi kuulluksi. Hinata itse avasi oven hänelle. Kiba nojautui lähemmäs nähdessään tytön.

"Aww! Sinä odotit minua," hän sanoi kulmiaan heilutellen. Odotettavasti puna nousi Hinatan poskille ja Kiba naurahti hieman.

"Hei, Kiba. Olen lähes valmis. Minun on vain kerättävä tavarani." Kiba melkein ikävöi Hinatan ujoa änkytystä, mutta oli samalla iloinen, että tyttö koki olevansa varmempi hänen seurassaan. Sit paitsi, toki hän saisi Hinatan änkyttämään halutessaan.

"Selvä. Hei, saanko ikinä nähdä mitä oikein teette täällä?" hän kysyi venyttäen niskaansa hieman pidemmälle nähdäkseen huoneeseen. Hän oikeastaan vain kiusasi häntä. Jos Hinata ei halunnut hänen näkevän, hän kunnioittaisi tämän toivetta. Yht'äkkiä hän kuitenkin huomasi tutun vaalean pehkon hiuksia. 'Kyuubi?' hänen silmänsä kapenivat ja hän tarkisteli blondia hieman tarkemmin. Kyllä, se oli selvästikin Kyuubi. Hän piteli käsiään korviensa päällä ja hänen kasvonsa olivat varsin punaiset, vieressä seisoivat nauravat Haku ja Ino.

"Hei, mitä hän tekee täällä?!" Kiba kysyi yllättyneenä. Hinata katsahti ympärilleen hämmentyneenä.

"Kenestä sinä oikein puhut, Kiba?"

"Hänestä. Tuolla noin. Mitä hän tekee täällä?" hän kysyi uudelleen osoittaen Narutoa. Hinata näytti edelleen hieman hämmentyneeltä.

"Tarkoitatko Naruto-kunia?" Ja sekuntia myöhemmin hän ymmärsi minkä takia Kiba oli niin yllättynyt.

"Naruto? Mistä sinä oikein..." Sillä hetkellä Kiba huomasi hyvin tutun hupparin roikkuvan blondin olkapäiltä.

"Voi hyvä luoja! Onko tuo Naruto? Naruto?! Tuo, Naruo? Et voi olla tosissasi!" hän lähestulkoon huusi ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan mistä oli kyse. Naruto ja Haku katsahtivat toisiinsa ja melkein juoksivat ovelle, Ino heidän kintereillään.

"Kiba, älä ole niin hemmetin kovaääninen," Ino huusi. Tässä vaiheessa Kiba kuitenkin nauroi liikaa vastatakseen.

"Hahaha, voi luoja! Heheheheh Sasuke...Kyuubi...Sinä!" hän hönki purskahdusten välistä. "Luoja tämä on huvittavaa! Odota vain kun kerron Sakuralle!"

"Hei, et saa vain mennä ympäriinsä kertoen ihmisille!" Haku protestoi.

"Mutta se vain on niin huvittavaa! Teidän on annettava minun kertoa Sakuralle. Hän ei kerro Sasukelle. Hänen mielestään 'Kyuubi' on siistein asia kahdella jalalla.

"No, ehkä vain Sakuralle," Naruto huokaisi. Kiba aloitti naurunsa uudestaan.

"En voi uskoa kuinka pystyit pitämään sen salassa kolme kokonaista vuotta. Tarkoitan, se on ihan järjetöntä!" Kiballe kerrottiin pikainen tiivistelmä tarinasta. Poika nautti erityisesti kohdasta, jossa Naruto seurusteli Sasuken veljen kanssa.

Naruto yllättyi, kun huomasi olevansa varsin sinut asian kanssa. Hän arveli, että jos hän olisi itse kertonut jollekin, se olisi juuri ollut Kiba. Hänen henkilöllisyytensä selviäminen tuolla tavalla, ilman negatiivisiä seurauksia oli jotenkin vapauttavaa. Jotenkin asiasta kertominen muutamalle muulle ei tuntunut enää niin suurelta jutulta.

-

Myöhemmin samana iltana Naruto oli juuri päässyt töistä muutamaa minuuttia aikaisemmin ja oli juuri puhelimessa Itachin kanssa. Hän kertoi poikaystävälleen aikaisemmasta sattumasta Kiban kanssa.

"Mutta se meni ihan hyvin, luulisin. Kiba on kuitenkin ihan siisti tyyppi. Hän ajatteli sen lähinnä huvittavana ja lupasi olla levittelemättä sitä koulussa."

"Se ei siis juuri haitannut sinua?"

"Ei...Ei oikeastaan. Nyt kun ajattelen, niin se on aika huvittavaa. Varsinkin hänen kannaltaan."

"Luulisitko että kestäisit muutamalle muulle kertomisen?"

"Ehkä... Mietin sitä ja kerron kun olen päättänyt. Ai niin! Minulla oli jotain mitä minun piti kysyä sinulta"

"Mitä se mahtaisi olla?"

"No, koulun vuosittainen taidenäyttely on tulossa pian. Ensi viikolla oikeastaan... ja mietin josko. Tiedätkö, jos sinulla ei ole muuta menoa sunnuntaiksi... niin jos ehkä haluaisit mennä sinne kanssani?" Itachi naurahti blondin hermostuneisuudelle.

"Itse asiassa perheelläni on tapana osallistua siihen näyttelyyn. Siellä on usein muutama näkemisen arvoinen teos. Osallistuisin siihen mielelläni kanssasi ja nähdä omat esitystyösi."

"Selvä." kuului Naruton pehmeä, tyytyväinen vastaus. "Se on treffit sitten."


	18. Chapter 18

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

**- 18 -**

Uchiha Sasuke istui naurettavan kalliissa autossaan antamassa itselleen mentaalista kannustuspuhetta. Hänen oikea jalkansa oli pompahdellut hermostuneesti viimeiset viisi minuuttia ja kädessä oleva paperinpala oli taputtanut rattia aivan yhtä kauan. Se mitä hän oli juuri suunnittelemassa tekevänsä oli kuulostanut loistavalta siihen asti, kunnes hän oli kääntänyt autonsa kadun viereen. Epäilykset olivat iskeneet tajuntaan sillä hetkellä kun auton moottori oli sammunut. Oli hieman ongelmallista, kun itsetunnon buusterina oli auto. Siitä oli jossain välissä astuttava ulos ja jättävä taakseen. Ehkä hänen olisi etsittävä joku liikuteltava onnenkalu tulevia varten. Hermostuneisuus kuitenkaan ei ollut tila jonka Sasuke koki erityisen tutuksi. Päätyen lopulta tulokseen, että autossa jököttäminen ei näyttänyt hyvältä, hän nousi autostaan, syötti pysäköintimittariin kolikoita ja lähti kävelemään päättäväisesti kohti Shuriken Studiosin etuovea.

Sasuke pyyhkäisi hikisen kämmenensä vielä kertaalleen housuihinsa, ennen kuin rohkaistui tarttumaan ovenkahvaan ja veti sisään ison, vahvistavan hengenvedon. Tämän 'pitäisi' mennä hyvin, hän rohkaisi itseään. Kyuubi oli selvästi romanttista tyyppiä. Hän rakastaisi tämäntyyppistä elettä. Nyökäten varmasti itselleen, hän avasi oven ja käveli sisään. Kun tuttu helinä lakkasi, hän huomasi kuulevansa tuttua musiikkia hiljaisella. Stevie Ray Vaughan, nimi palasi muistiin hetkessä. Blondi poika tiskin takana liikkui musiikkiin samalla työskennellen. Musiikki oli peräisin hänen kuulokkeistaan. Kyuubi siis piti bluesista. Sasuke hymähti tiedolle hieman. Vaikka se muistutti hänta hänen veljestään, musiikki sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa rauhallisemmaksi, musiikki oli tutun rentouttavaa. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan, mutta blondi vain jatkoi nyökyttelyä musiikin tahdissa. Sasuke virnisti ja kurottaen hieman, nykäisi toisen kuulokkeista blondin korvalta ja kovaäänisesti selvitti kurkkuaan uudemman kerran. Naruton pää nousi äkillisesti yllätettynä.

"Nyt ymmärrän miksi et tavallisesti käytä näitä töissä," Uchiha letkautti.

"Ai, se olet sinä. Jälleen," Naruto totesi kyllästyneellä äänensävyllä. "Mitä si-.." Sasuke kohotti toisen kätensä pysäyttääkseen tutun valituksen."

"Minulla on vain jotain mitä haluan antaa sinulle."

"Onko se elossa?" blondi kysyi varuillaan. Sasuke naurahti kevyesti ja veti kimpun päivänkakkaroita ja taitetun paperin selkänsä takaa. Naruto räpäytti silmiään yllättyneenä.

"Päivänkakkaroita?"

"Niin…no, sinä et oikein vaikuttanut ruusu-tyypiltä," vastasi Sasuke ojentaessaan kukkia. Naruto oli positiivisesti yllättynyt että toinen oli käyttänyt lainkaan aikaa ajatellakseen asiaa, eikä vain ollut ja mennyt automaattisesti sitä kalleinta tuotetta kohti. Ehkä hänellä oli kuin olikin jotain järkeä.

"Mikä tämä on?" hän kysyi, ottaen taitetun paperin kukkien seasta.

"Se myös on sinulle," Sasuke koitti pitää pokkansa niin hyvin kuin kykeni, kun blondi avasi paperin.

"Tämän pitäisi olla kiinnostavaa," Naruto ajatteli itsekseen. "Huh, runo?" Kun hän luki paperille käsin kirjoitettuja sanoja, hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät entistä enemmän.

"Sasuke, kirjoititko sinä tämän?" Uchiha nyökkäsi hieman jäykästi. Hän alkoi tuntea olonsa hieman epämukavaksi. Blondi katsoi häntä täysin ymmyrkäisenä. " Vau, tämä on.. Tarkoitan että tämä on erittäin hyvää! En voi uskoa tätä. Olet niin taitava!"

"Mitä?" Sasuke kohotti päätään äkkinäisesti yllättyneenä, silmät pyöristyen ja suu aueten.

"Sanoin että olet erittäin lahjakas. Tämä on uskomatonta! Oletko kirjoittanut enemmän? Sinun on kirjoitetava paljon."

"Sinä pidät minua lahjakkaana?" Vihdoin huomaten Sasuken järkyttyneen ilmeen, Naruto ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä.

"Tietenkin! Minä en todellakaan saisi aikaan mitään vastaavankaltaista, vaikka henkeni riippuisi siitä." Vieläkin shokissa oleva Uchiha selvitti kurkkuaan ja yritti saada tunteensa kuriin.

"Eh, minä.. olen iloinen että pidät siitä." Hymy tipahti blondin kasvoilta kuin taikaiskusta kun hän etsi hyvää tapaa sanoa sitä. Huokaisten hän jatkoi.

"Pidän… mutten ikävä kyllä voi hyväksyä tätä…"

"Mitä? Miksi et?" Sasuke kysyi hämmentyneenä. Naruto puri huultaan epämukavasti.

"Katsos, minulla on jo poikaystävä." Vihainen katse nousi estämättä Uchihan kasvoille.

"Kuka? Kuka se on?" hän vaati. Kumpikaan ei huomioinut oven aukaisusta aiheutunutta helinää.

"En voi kertoa sinulle…"

"Paskanmarjat! Voisit kertoa jos sinulla oikeasti olisi joku. Valehtelet päin naamaani, etkö vain?!" Naruto tunsi oman vihansa kasaantuvan. Hän ei arvostanut sitä, kun häntä syytettiin tällä tavalla.

"Minä en valehdellut! Ei niin, että sillä olisi mitään väliä. Vaikka minulla ei olisikaan poikaystävää, en silti tapailisi sinua. Minun ei vain ole mahdollista saada itseäni ymmärtämään ajatusta kokonaisuudessaan!" Sasuken vastauksen keskeytti pyrskähtely ja molemmat katsoivat kohti ovea, huomatakseen Kiban ja Sakuran seisovan siellä. Sisäistäen että heidät oli huomattu, Kiba purskahti nauruun ja seistyään hetken typertyneenä, Sakura seurasi esimerkkiä sortuen auttamattomaan kikatukseen. Sasuken kasvot jäykistyivät ja hän myrskysi ulos ovesta, suomatta kenellekään katsetta.

"Voi luoja tuo oli uskomatonta! Loistava tapa antaa hänelle samalla mitalla!" Kiba riemuitsi.

"Kiba, tämä ei ole oikein hyvä aika," Naruto sanoi. Kiba vakavoitui heti hieman.

"Joo, siis, ymmärrän jätkä. Ymmärrän. Me palataan joku toinen kerta, ok?" Bondi nyökkäsi ja Kiba hätisti Sakuran ulos ovesta. Sakura huikkaisi hämmentyneet hyvästit ja Naruto hymyili heikosti ja heilutti takaisin. Kun he olivat poistuneet liikkeestä. Hän ähkäisi hiljaa ja antoi päänsä iskeytyä tiskiin, välttäen siinä makaavat kukat juuri ja juuri.

Sasuke asteli vihaisesti Pitkin Shinobi Highn käytäviä matkalla vessoille. Hän oli ollut pahimmalla mahdollisella tuulella sitten hänen tapaamisensa, tai Kyuubin täydellisten pakkien jälkeen täydet kolme päivää aikaisemmin. Suurin osa ihmisistä oli viisaasti pysytellyt poissa hänen tieltään, ja hän ei ollut vielä löytänyt siedettävää tapaa purkaa järjetön turhautumisensa ja viha. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että hänet oli torjuttu niin jyrkästi. Joka ikinen hetki jolloin hän ei keskittynyt muuhun, mm. koulutöihin, hän käytti vatvoakseen tapahtunutta. Se penteleen poika ei ilmeisesti tajunnut. Sasuke oli oikeasti ostanut hänelle kukkia ja jopa kirjoittanut runon! Luuliko blondi että Uchiha Sasuke teki sitä ihan kenelle tahansa?! Käytettyään aikaa varsinaisesti blondin… kosiskeluun, hänet oli torjuttu, niin nöyryyttävästi nauravien katsojien edessä! Sasuke halusi karjua verisesti… tai vielä parempaa, hän halusi verisesti murhata jonkun.

Se oli aivan liian epäreilua. Yhden uskomattoman hetken ajan hän oli uskonut että se oli oikeasti toiminut. Kyuubi oli kehunut häntä ja se jumalainen hymy oli ollut kohdistettuna häneen. Blondi oli jopa kutsunut häntä lahjakkaaksi! Huolimatta jokapäiväisistä perseennuolijoista, kukaan ei ollut koskaan sanonut noita sanoja hänelle oikeasti tarkoittaen sanomaansa. Mutta sitten blondi oli kieltäytynyt ja antanut vanhan 'minulla-on-jo-poikaystävä'-virkkeen. Mikä kasa paskaa!

Sasuke ei oikeastaan tiennyt kumpi olisi pahempi; se että Kyuubi olisi valehdellut välttääkseen Sasuken tapailun, vai että blondilla oikeasti olisi poikaystävä. Ensimmäinen oli nöyryyttävä, mutta toinen tarkoitti että joku muu koskisi hänen Kyuubiaan. Ajatus sai Sasuken ärisemään tyhjälle käytävälle.

Kääntyen tiukasti seuraavassa kulmassa, hän tunsi jonkin tömähtävän raskaasti hänta vasten ja keskittyessään, hän huomasi tutun huppupäisen hahmon horjahtavan taaksepäin.

Naruto oli juuri matkalla takaisin luokkaan vessakäynniltään, kun joku kaarsi nurkan takaa. Hän törmäsi toiseen hahmoon, ennen kuin onnistui välttämään yhteentörmäyksen ja melkein kaatui lattialle. Tarttuen takana olevaan seinään tueksi, hän ravisti päätään ja katsoi ylös, vain melkein tukahtuakseen omaan kieleensä nähdessään Uchiha Sasuken. Voi paska! Tietäen kuinka pahalla tuulella poika oli, hän oli onnistunut välttelemään tätä jo päivien ajan. Tietenkin hänen oli törmättävä tähän juuri silloin kuin mahdollisia todistajia ei ollut lähimaillakaan.

Kun Sasuke mulkoili huppupäistä poikaa, yksi ajatus hänen mielessään nousi kaiken yläpuolelle. Hänen veljensä ääni, selvänä kuin kirkkain päivä, härnäten kuinka hänellä oli kaikki mitä halusi, ja Sasukella ei. Tunne, joka näkyi hänen silmistään pelotti Narutoa ja hän jäätyi paikalleen kuin peura ajovaloissa Sasuken kurkottaessa häntä kohti. Tarttuen pienempää poikaa rintamuksista, Sasuke raahasi hänen oikealla olevasta ovesta läpi pukuhuoneisiin. Naruto kompuroi odottamattoman liikkeen takia ja tapaili pysyäkseen pystyssä, hänen lenkkareidensa kuluneet pohjat lipsuen kaakelilattialla. Hän kynsi käsiä, jotka pitivät häntä kuristusotteessa, joka kiristyi aina kun hän yritti päästä irti tai veti. Sasuke raahasi hänet penkkien ja lokeroiden ohitse suihkualueelle ja heitti pojan vihansa voimalla anteeksiantamattomaan seinään. Naruton pää iskeytyi kaakeliin ja hän valui polvilleen maahan, yskien ja kakoen henkeä. Yllättäen hänen henkensä vietiin taas, kun jäätävän kylmä vesisuihku imeytyi hänen vaatteidensa läpi iholle välittömästi. Hän yritti ryömiä pois vesisuihkun alta, mutta hänet potkaistiin väkivaltaisesti samoin tein takaisin, Naruton polvet pettäen hänet.

Sasuke tuijotti alas tärisevään läpimärkään hahmoon käpertyneenä hänen allaan. Osa hänestä halusi vielä jatkaa, kenties kunnes mitään ei olisi enää jäljellä, mutta samaan aikaan hän tunsi olonsa sairaaksi. Hän pakotti itsensä vain kääntymään ja kävelemään pois.

Jonkin aikaa Sasuken lähdettyä, Naruto kurotti ylös ja väänsi suihkun pois päältä. Hän kiskoi itseään ylös vain sen verran että saattoi nojata seinään lattialla, ja mietti ympäripyöreästi, mitä hän voisi tehdä. Hän ei voinut palata luokkaa tämän näköisenä, eikä ajatus kotiin kävelemisestä tässä tilassa oikein innostanut. Ja sitä paitsi hänen päähänsä sattui helvetisti! Ehkä hän soittaisi Hakulle muutama minuutti tunnin päättymisen jälkeen, mikäli tällä olisi hyviä ideoita. Siis, mikäli hänen puhelimensa vielä toimisi. Blondi kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan ja käänsi kannen auki. Onneksi se oli ollut vasemmanpuoleisessa taskussa, joka oli pysynyt hieman kuivempana. Se vaikutti onneksi olevan edelleen toimintakuntoinen. Sulkien sen, hän asettui odottamaan tuntien päättymistä, antaen käsiensä valahtaa syliin ja pään nojata takana olevaan seinään. Muutaman seuraavan minuutin ajan hän keskitti energiansa rauhoittamaan väreitä, samalla kun pohti kuinka kauan Uchiha suunnitteli vielä olevansa pahalla tuulella.


	19. Chapter 19

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

Art and Artifice

- 19 -

Naruto ei muistanut milloin viimeksi olisi ollut niin kiitollinen työpäivän päättymisestä. Hän oli niin väsynyt. Hänellä oli ollut hieman vaikeuksia nukkua edellisenä yönä ja hänellä oli hieman nuhaa kylmän suihkun alla istumisen takia. Oli lauantai, joten hän oli ollut töissä koko päivä, mikä toki oli parempaa kuin koulu, mutta hänen päivän viimeinen asiakkaansa käveli ovesta ulos ja Naruto ajatteli, että mikäli hän joutuisi tatuoimaan vielä yhdenkin, hän menettäisi järkensä. Hän halusi vain käpertyä poikaystävänsä kainaloon ja olla tekemättä yhtään mitään, jos vain voisi. Itachi oli saapunut aamulla, eikä todennäköisesti ollut tehnyt paljoakaan sillä aikaa kun Naruto oli töissä, mutta ehkä hän ei vastustelisi aivottomien tv-ohjelmien katselua?

Pikaisen siivouksen jälkeen Naruto toivotti hyvät päivänjatkot työkavereilleen ja nappasi laukkunsa lattialta heilauttaen Raidoulle vielä viimeisen kerran kävellessään ovesta ulos. Tallustaen hitaasti alas katua, silmät kohdistettuina maahan, hän yllättäen tunsi käden tarttuvan käsivarteensa. Toinen käsi tukki suun, tukahduttaen alkaneen huudon ja hänet raahattiin väkipakolla läheiselle kujalle. Hänet käännettiin ympäri ja työnnettiin likaiseen tiiliseinään. Syvä pelko kävi Naruton lävitse, kun hänen päänsä lakkasi pyörimästä ja hän huomasi hyökkääjänsä olevan Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto saattoi olla aika varma sanoessaan, että hän oli edelleen vihainen.

Sisäistäen pelokkaan ilmeen pienikokoisemman pojan silmissä ja tämän ruumiin hienoisen tärinän, Sasuke nojasi lähemmäs, hellittäen otettaan vähäsen. Siirtäen kätensä pois toisen pojan suulta ja kohotti sen harjaamaan blondin hiuksia lähes rauhoittavalla tavalle, ellei kova ilme olisi ollut edelleen nähtävissä hänen silmistään. Naruton tärinä lisääntyi hieman.

"Kyuubi," hän avasi suunsa viimeinkin. "Sinun pieni leiki-vaikeasti-tavoiteltavaa pelisi saattoi olla viettelevää aluksi, mutta se alkaa käydä vanhaksi. Olen pelannut sitä tarpeeksi kauan. Mielestäni olen ollut hyvin kärsivällinen." Naruto tuhahti, mutta nielaisi äännähdyksen Uchihan mulkaisusta. "Olen nähnyt paljon enemmän vaivaa eteesi kuin kenenkään muun kohdalla, enkä arvosta että nolaat minut korvauksena," hän murisi, käsi tiukentaen otettaan Naruton hiuksista.

Naruto irvisti kivusta, mutta hänen pelkonsa alkoi oikeastaan kadota, korvautuen hitaasti kohoavalla äimistyneellä vihan tunteella. Tämä idiootti puhui kuin olisi oikeutettu jonkinlaiseen 'takaisinmaksuun'. Naruto itse ei ollut erityisen tyytyväinen siihen, miten tilanne oli edistynyt. Oli valitettavaa että edelliselle kohtaukselle oli ollut todistajia, mutta se ei todellakaan ollut hänen syytään!

"Kaiken sen vaivan jälkeen, mainitsematta imagoni kärsimystä, odotan saavani jonkinlaisen korvauksen. Sinun on aika lopettaa leikkisi ja antaa periksi." Pienestä aallosta oli muodostumassa varsinainen tsunami! Mikä helvetin itsekeskeinen, tärkeilevä pikku paskiainen! Naruto rehellisesti ei voinut uskoa kuulemaansa. Oli kuin hän olisi rohkaissut tätä jotenkin! Kuka voisi edes kuvitella hänen antaneen pienen pienintä rohkaisun murusta siitä että voisi koskaan, ikinä lähteä minkään kaltaisille treffeille, saati sitten myötäillyt tämän ideoissa!

Tumma ilme alkoi hiipiä blondin kasvoille ja tämä oli juuri aikeissa ilmaista mielipiteensä, kun hänen hiuksissaan ollut käsi siirtyi niskalle ja hänet nykäistiin yllättäen eteenpäin. Naruton silmät rävähtivät auki kun säälimättömät huulet puristuivat hänen huuliaan vasten. Mitä helvettiä?! Sadasosasekunnin ajan hän oli liian yllättynyt tehdäkseen asialle mitään, mutta heti toivuttuaan hän yritti työntää toista poikaa pois luotaan. Uchiha vain painautui vahvemmin häntä vasten ja ajoi hänet seinää vasten. Hän jätti blondin vastustuksen huomiotta ja puri tämän alahuulta yrittäen pakottaa reaktion, jota ei ollut näkynyt. Viimein hän otti askeleen taaksepäin erityisen kovan tönäisyn jälkeen ja hymyili itsetyytyväisesti, nuollen viipyvän maun huuliltaan. Naruton viha räjähti ja heti sen jälkeen kipu räjähti Sasuken vasemmassa silmässä, kun Naruton oikea nyrkki otti kontaktia.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi?!" hän huusi. Hänen vasen kätensä pyyhi raivokkaasti huulia, ja nyt kipeä oikea käsi oli rintaa vasten. "Korvausta?! En ole sinulle paskankaan vertaa velkaa! Sinä julkeä, ylimielinen mäntti! Et voinut vain ottaa EI:tä vastaukseksi?! Tein itseni täysin selväksi. Sinä olet se joka on luonut ympärilleen kuvitelmia ja sinä olet se joka nolasi sinut! Jumalauta! Etkö ymmärrä? Minä En Pidä Sinusta! En koskaan tule tapailemaan sinua, koska tiedän avian tarpeeksi siitä minkälainen olet! Tiedän tarkalleen kuinka kammottaviin asioihin kykenet ja kuinka totaalinen paskiainen osaat olla. Olen AINA tiennyt! Helvetti, nytkin pelottelet ja satutat, etkä välitä paskaakaan miltä se muista tuntuu. Ainoa mistä piittaat, olet sinä itse ja se mitä itse haluat. Pysy helvetti kaukana minusta!"

Sasuke seisoi järkyttyneenä hiljaisuudessa ja piteli silmäänsä kun blondi juoksi pois kujalta ja pois näköpiiristä. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt ketään niin raivoissaan. Ajatteliko Kyuubi tosiaan, että hän oli niin julma ja kamala paskiainen? No selvästikin ajatteli. Poika oli oikeasti lyönyt häntä silmään! Paskat! Se todella sattui! Kukaan ei ollut tehnyt mitään sen kaltaistakaan hänelle. Uchiha nojasi raskaasti tiiliseinään. Isku oli pakottanut hänet pois aikaisemmasta vihastaan ja hänelle oli vasta valkeamassa, että kaikki edistys mitä oli tapahtunut, valui suoraan likakaivoon. Kyuubi ei todennäköisesti tulisi koskaan hymyilemään hänelle! Jotenkin tämä ajatus sai mitä yksinäisimmän tunteen valtaamaan pojan mielen. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja säpsähti ilmeen aiheuttamasta kivusta. Ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä, hän koki alkavansa ymmärtää sananlaskua ylpeys kulkee ennen lankeemusta.

Naruto oli, ymmärrettävästi, hieman myöhässä saapuessaan kotiinsa. Välittömästi rojahdettuaan alas nuutuneena vanhalle sohvalle, joka narisi hieman kokemastaan iskusta, kuului ovelta koputus ilmoittaen Itachin saapumisesta. Ähkäisten Naruto raahasi itsensä ylös sohvalta ja laahusti ovelle. Sillä sekunnilla kun hänen poikaystävänsä seisoi edessä, hän kaatui päin tämän pitkää hahmoa. Itachi rypisti otsaansa huomatessaan Naruton olevan ahdistunut.

"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi. Blondi ravisti päätään tämän rintaa vasten.

"Tunnen oloni paskaksi," kuului tukahtunut ääni.

"Mitä tapahtui?"

"Sasuke," Naruto sanoi nostaen päätään. Hän huokaisi syvään. "Minulla on ollut helvetillinen viikko." Itachin otsa rypistyi entisestään ja hän veti blondin mukanaan ja istutti heidät molemmat sohvalle.

"Mitä hän on nyt tehnyt?" Naruto veti syvään henkeä ja vastahakoisesti alkoi kertoa Itachille mitä Sasuken kanssa oli ollut meneillään. Hän ei edes vaivautunut kertomaan tapauksesta runon kanssa, sillä hän oli kuvitellut että hänen suoralla vastauksellaan kaikki olisi päättynyt siihen, eikä hän nähnyt mitään syytä pahoittaa poikaystävänsä mieltä. Joten hän aloitti heti sen jälkeen. Itachin ilme tummeni tummenemistaan kun blondi kertoi tarinaansa. Kuullessaan Sasuken suudelleen 'hänen' Narutoaan, hänen verensä alkoi kiehua raivosta ja hän keskeytti toisen kerronnan.

"Olen kuullut tarpeeksi," hän sanoi vaarallisen hiljaisella äänellä. "Naruto, sinä kerrot hänelle kuka olet… ja sen jälkeen tuhoan hänet." Naruto lähes hymyili, kunnes tajusi toisen olevan tosissaan.

"Hoidin asian jo. Ei ole tarvetta viedä asiaa pidemmälle," hän protestoi.

"Saanen epäillä…," Itachi aloitti, mutta tuli keskeytettyä.

"Itachi, hän on veljesi. Kiltti, anna sen vain olla. Se ei tule koskaan toistumaan. Lukukausi on joka tapauksessa ohi…"

"Sinun on kerrottava hänelle, Naruto."

"Lupasit ettet pakottaisi minua," blondi muistutti häntä.

"Miksi olet niin vahvasti sitä vastaan?" Ärtymys alkoi kuulua hänen äänestään läpi ja hän nousi sohvalta äkisti, Naruto perässä.

"Minä olen saanut tarpeekseni yhteenotoista, enkä halua sinun hakkaavan veljeäsi! _Huolimatta kuinka typerä hän onkaan,_" Itachi tunsi epämiellyttävän tunteen palaavan täydellä voimalla hänen kertyvän vihansa päälle.

"Miksi puolustat häntä?! Miksi 'tekisit' niin?!"

"Minä en puolusta häntä!" Naruto huudahti yllättyneenä.

"Piditkö siitä?!" Itachi murisi. Blondi otti askeleen taaksepäin, silmät laajeten.

"Mitä?"

"Et anna minun hankkiutua hänestä eroon. Et oikeastaan halua hänestä eroon, vai mitä?"

"Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein puhut?!" Naruto kysyi tyrmistyneenä.

"Kerro hänelle totuus ja anna minun opettaa hänelle läksynsä!"

"Sinä et kuuntele! Kerroin että hoidin asian! Hän on sinun perhettäsi, Itachi! Saatatte käydä toistenne hermoille, mutta et halua tuhota suhdettanne kokonaan! En voi antaa sinun satuttaa häntä. En minun takiani."

"Niin, hoidit sen," Itachi vastasi sarkastisesti. "Olit niin pahastunut että koet tarpeelliseksi puolustaa häntä, eikö? Voin vain kuvitella kuinka 'hoitelit' hänet"

"En voi uskoa että kehtaat syyttää minua… Ulos! Ala painua!" Turhautumisen, loukkaantumisen, vihan ja silkan väsymyksen kyyneleet täyttivät hänen silmänsä ja alkoivat valua alas hänen poskiaan.

"Hyvä on!" Itachi sihahti ja kääntyi pois, kävellen pois ilman ainuttakaan sanaa. Blondi kaatui takaisin sohvalle. Napaten koristetyynyn, hän hautasi päänsä siihen ja karjui kunnes hänen kurkkuunsa sattui kaiken muun lisäksi. Halvatun Uchihat! Viimein, kääntyen kyljelleen, hän halasi tyynyä tiukasti ruumistaan vasten ja itki itsensä uneen.


	20. Chapter 20

T/N: Aletaan saavuttaa tämänhetkistä käännöspistettä ja samalla loppua. Enää kaksi kappaletta jäljellä.

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

- 20 -

"Hei, Kyuu-chan, tule tänne ja auta minua siirtämään tämä." Blondi raahusti ystävänsä luokse ja nosti puisen tilanjakajan toisen pään, jota he yrittivät nostaa. Yhdessä he kantoivat sen toiselle puolelle liikuntahallia ja Naruto seisoi elottomana, kun Haku asetteli sitä haluamallaan tavalla. Oli sunnuntai-iltapäivä ja kaksikko oli auttamassa taidenäyttelyn viimeistelyssä saman illan tilaisuutta varten. Hakun tyytyväinen hymy himmeni, kun hän huomasi ystävänsä ilmeen.

"Kyuubi, olet käyttäytynyt masentuneesti siitä asti kun saavuit tänne. Haluatko kertoa mikä on vikana?" Naruto vain pudotti katseensa osoittamaan kohti lattiaa. Lisäten aurinkoisen äänensävyn, Haku yritti piristää ystäväänsä.

"Älä nyt, Kyuu. On lähes valmistujaispäivä. Tänään on taidenäyttelyn avajaiset. Etkö muka halua näyttää Itachille omaa teostasi?" Naruto katsoi ystäväänsä silmät kyynelissä. Hakulle selveni heti, että hän oli sanonut juuri väärän asian.

"En usko että hän on tulossa," blondi sanoi tukahtuneesti ja pienellä rohkaisulla hän sai ujutettua koko tarinan ulos ystävästään. Haku veti hänet käsivarsilleen ja halasi lujasti.

"Kaikki on hyvin. Olen varma että kaikki selviää loppujen lopuksi," hän mutisi hiljaa. Kurpaleen Uchihat! Ehkä Itachi ei saanut hakata veljeään, mutta mikään ei estänyt häntä ottamasta hommaa vastaan…. ja sitten potkisi Itachia persauksille varmuuden vuoksi! Ikävä kyllä, hän tiesi ettei se ollut oikeastaan mitä Naruton tarvitsi kuulla juuri nyt. Hän jatkoi ystävänsä rauhoittelua parhaiden taitojensa mukaan.

Itachi saapui muuttuneeseen Shinobi High Schoolin liikuntahalliin vanhempiensa kanssa, Sasuke raahautuen äänettömästi heidän perässään. Hetken ajan hän oli jo vakuuttanut itsensä siitä, ettei saapuisi koko tapahtumaan. Hän oli viettänyt koko yön kihisten kiukusta ja odottaen veljensä näyttävän naamaansa kotona, mutta mikäli nuorempi Uchiha oli saapunut edeltävänä iltana ennen kuin Itachi oli vetäytynyt iltapuulle, hän oli ollut erittäin hiljainen ja pysytellyt poissa näkyvistä. Itachi oli herännyt paljon rauhallisemmalla tuulella, eikä voinut olla ajattelematta että oli ollut hieman epäreilu Narutoa kohtaan. Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin hän oli sattunut Sasuken kanssa samaan aikaan keittiöön ja oli saanut ensimmäisen silmällisen veljensä erittäin kivuliaalta näyttävää mustaa silmää. Upottava tunne vatsanpohjassa oli vahvistunut, ja oli päivänselvää että hän oli syyttänyt blondia täysin tarpeettomasti. Äkkiä ainoa asia mitä hän kykeni ajattelemaan, olivat kyyneleen suurissa sinisissä silmissä juuri ennen kuin hän oli kävellyt sanoitta pois paikalta. Hänen oli saatava jutella hänelle ja todella kuunnella mitä tällä oli sanottavaa.

Naruton puhelin oli ollut kiinni, eikä tämä ollut ollut kotona, joten hän saattoi vain odottaa illan avajaisia. Ilman mitään mutta tehtävää, hän kykeni vain ajattelemaan tapahtunutta, miettien, analysoiden ja toistaen Naruton sanoja, ja mitä enemmän hän ajatteli sitä, sitä pahemmalta hänestä tuntui. Hänen poikaystävänsä oli ollut stressaantunut ja ahdistunut ja oli etsinyt lohtua hänestä. Hän kertoi, että hän oli tullut hyökätyksi ja seksuaalisesti hyväksikäytetyksi ja ainoa mihin Itachi oli kyennyt keskittymään, oli että joku oli kehdannut koskea jotain, joka kuului hänelle. Hän ei ollut ottanut huomioon sitä, miltä Narutosta itsestään oli tuntunut. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla vihainen poikaystävänsä kokeman kivun ja pelon takia, kuin oman reviirinsä ylittämisestä. Sen sijaan, että hän olisi tarjonnut lohtua ja tukea, hän oli mennyt ja syyttänyt tilanteesta Narutoa. Hän oli antanut possessiivisten piirteidensä ottaa vallan ja haitata arvostelukykyään ja nyt, nukuttuaan sen päälle ja saatuaan itsensä rauhoitettua, oli selvää että hän oli ollut epäileväinen tyhjästä. Naruton kaltaisella taustalla, tietenkin blondi olisi huolestunut perheen sisäisistä välirikoista, ja blondi oli sanomansa mukaisesti hoitanut asian. Sasuken ulkonäöstä päätellen, hän oli tehnyt mitä parhaimmin hoidellessaan tilanteen.

Kohteliaasti poistuen perheensä seurasta, Itachi alkoi vaellella ympäriinsä etsien Narutoa. Muutaman minuutin tuloksettoman etsinnän jälkeen, hän alkoi kiinnittää osan huomiostaan ympärillään oleviin taideteoksiin. Silmäkulmastaan hän huomasi jotain, joka kiinnitti hänen jakamattoman huomionsa. Hänet itsensä. Nuo olivat hänen omat silmästä, mitä hän katsoi seinällä. Se oli sekoitettua mediaa hyödyntävä taideteos, noin metri kertaa metri mitoiltaan. Se näytti osan hänen kasvoistaan, keskittyen silmiin. Loput kasvoista muuttuivat vähemmän selväksi, osittain punaisen maalin peittämänä. Teoksella ei oikeastaan ollut selviä reunaviivoja. Jotenkin kuva kuitenkin onnistui luomaan suuren määrän tilallista syvyyttä. Koko teos oli tehty pääasiassa punaisen eri sävyillä. Varjot olivat tumman ja syvän punaiset ja koko teosta ympäröi mystisyyden ilmapiiri. Yksityiskohtien määrä oli yksinkertaisesti uskomaton ja tekniikka yksistään loi hyvin omalaatuisen efektin. Se vaikutti kokonaan ali-maalatulta. Kenties jossain vaiheessa koko kasvot olivat näkyneet selvemmin, ja lähemmällä tarkastelulla selvisi että osa syvyydestä oli todellista. Pintavaikutelma oli karhea, rakennettu niin että kuva kirjaimellisesti kohosi teoksesta. Sekä sumuisuus, että tarkemmat yksityiskohdat oli saavutettu mielenkiintoisen …pastellin käytön kautta, kenties jotain muutakin, korostuksin kaiken tämän päälle. Kokonaisuudessaan se oli uskomaton teos. Itachi oli vaikuttunut yli sanojen. Hänen ei tarvinnut katsoa pientä nimikylttiä teoksen vieressä tietääkseen kuka oli tämän taiteilija, mutta hän katsoi automaattisesti joka tapauksessa, ja kuten hän odottikin, nimi Uzumaki Naruto kohtasi hänen silmänsä. Paskat, nyt hänen olonsa oli entistä huonompi.

Sasuke ei oikeastaan halunnut olla täällä. Hän käveli ympäriinsä kyllästyneenä kuoliaaksi, mutta pitäen päänsä korkealla ja luoden ympärilleen koskemattoman ylpeyden tilan, haastaen jotakuta kommentoimaan hänen mustaa silmäänsä. Hän huomasi pienen joukon, lähinnä tyttöjä, kerääntyneenä yhdelle tietylle alueelle, kaikki jutellen ja kikattaen innostuneesti ja hienoisella mielenkiinnolla, hän vaelsi lähemmäs tutkiakseen asiaa. Selvisi, että he katselivat erittäin tutun näköisiä kuvia. Samaiset jotka olivat herättäneet hänen kiinnostuksensa Kyuubiin alun perin. Hän ei voinut kuin tuijottaa niitä jälleen. Suuremmin yrittämättä hän yritti palauttaa mieleensä valokuvaajan nimen, muttei kyennyt muistamaan, joten hän vilkaisi kohti nimikylttiä. Yamanaka Ino, niin, se se tytön nimi oli, ja sen alla oli mallin nimi… Uzumaki Naruto?!

Sasuke katsahti uudemmin, nojautuen lähemmäs, mutta kirjaimet pysyivät samoina huolimatta kuinka kauan hän niitä tuijotti. Puhe hänen ympärillään alkoi pikku hiljaa muuttua ymmärrettävämmäksi ja hän kuuli yksittäisiä palasia sieltä ja täältä.

"…jätkä hupparissa.."

"Hyvänen aika, eikö hän ole se…"

"-n voi uskoa! Tältä hän siis näyttää…"

Sasuken päässä alkoi surista. Tämä ei voinut olla todellista. Tämä ei voinut olla totta. Jossain oli oltava virhe. Tämä oli Kyuubi. Kyuubi ei ollut Naruto! Naruto ei ollut Kyuubi! Naruto ei voinut olla Kyuubi, sillä Naruto ei ollut kukaan. Naruto ei ollut edes ihminen! Hän oli vain kasvoton, äänetön olento! Sasuke saattoi muistaa, heti ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien. Hän oli puhunut huputetulle pojalle luokkahuoneen takanurkassa, eikä ollut saanut minkäänlaista vastausta. Suurpiirteinen pään muoto oli pysynyt kumartuneena vielä hänen alettua kiusaamaan, haastamaan ja haukkumaan. Hän oli käyttänyt sitä portaana jolle astua ja vakaannuttaa omaa asemaansa ja mainettaan heti alusta lähtien ja se ei ollut koskaan ollut ongelma. Oli ollut aivan liian helppoa unohtaa että hupun alla oli yhtikäs mitään. Se oli ollut niin helppoa, että siitä oli tullut tapa. Hänen ei ollut koskaan tarve kokea syyllisyyttä turhautumisensa purkamisesta Narutoon, koska Naruto ei ollut todellinen henkilö. Hän vain oli siellä. Hän ei koskaan vastustanut. Hän ei koskaan puhunut mitään, ja kukaan ei tullut hänen avukseen. Kukaan ei piitannut vähääkään, sillä ei ollut mitään mistä välittää. Narutolla ei edes ollut kasvoja. Naruto ei voinut hymyillä noin! Ei vain voinut! Ei vain voinut olla, että se jota hän oli töninyt ja tunkenut lokeroihin oli ollut…

Sasuken ajatuksenjuoksu pysähtyi sekavan metakan keskellä ja hän muisti kuinka Kyuubi oli pitänyt häntä epämiellyttävänä heti alusta asti ja hän oli ajatellut pojalla olevan jotain häntä vastaan. Hän muisti kuinka kauhistuneelta tämä oli näyttänyt kun Sasuke työnsi hänet seinää vasten, ja sitten olivat ne sanat. Hän oli sanonut ettei pitänyt Sasukesta, koska tiesi tarkalleen minkälainen hän on. Että hän tiesi juuri kuinka julma hän saattoi olla. Oliko hän oikeasti tehnyt kaikki ne kammottavat asiat Kyuubille? Oliko Kyuubi oikeasti Naruto? Hän ¨hätkähti muistaessaan pienestä hahmosta, käpertyneenä kokoon lattialla, märkänä ja palellen, haukkoen henkeä. Se oli koskettanut häntäkin hieman, vaikka silloin se olikin vain kasvoton kummajainen, mutta hän oli saattanut tehdä sen Kyuubille. Ajatus sai hänet fyysisesti pahoinvoivaksi. Hänen oli saatava tietää oliko se totta. Hänen täytyi saada tietää! Juuri nyt!

Itachilla ei ollut onnea Naruton löytämisessä, mutta hän huomasi pikkuveljensä väkijoukossa. Sasuke vaikutti erittäin keskittyneesti tutkiskelevan jotain, mikä oli outoa, sillä hän yleensä hän tapasi teeskennellä olevansa tylsistynyt koko näyttelystä, joka vuosi, periaatteen vuoksi. Täältäkin asti Itachi kykeni hahmottamaan mustan renkaan pojan silmän ympärillä, eikä voinut estää pientä virnettä karkaamasta kasvoilleen. Hän ohimennen arveli, mikä oli saanut hänen veljensä kiinnostumaan ja muuttumaan niin jännittyneeksi, samalla kuin pyyhkäisi katsellaan uudemman kerran väkijoukon läpi Narutoa etsien. Hänen silmänsä etsiytyivät takaisin Sasukeen, kun yllättäen nuorempi Uchiha pyörähti äkkiseltään ympäri, kasvot normaaliakin kalpeampina ja alkoi haravoida tilaa katseellaan, kuin etsien jotakuta. Poika näytti jopa paniikkiselta jostain syystä.

Itachi kurtisti kulmiaan, hämmentyneenä, kun hän huomasi veljensä ottavan äkkilähdön, käännähdellen ja väännellen kaulaansa tutkien väkijoukkoa. Mikä oli saanut Sasuken tuollaiseen tilaan? Hänen uteliaisuutensa oli nyt saavuttanut sen pisteen, että hän suuntasi kohti aluetta josta Sasuke oli lähtenyt liikkeelle mielenkiintonsa jälkeen.

Naruto oli epätoivoinen. Hänen olonsa oli jopa huonompi kuin aikaisemmin. Hän oli katsellut ympäri aluetta nähdäkseen edes silmäyksen Itachista alusta lähtien ja alkoi pahasti vaikuttaa siltä ettei hän tulisikaan saapumaan. Ehkä oli aika luovuttaa. Ei ollut mitään ideaa kiduttaa itseään. Hän yritti muistaa että Itachi oli ollut todellinen paskiainen ja palauttaa edes osan vihantunteestaan saadakseen edes osa henkisestä kivusta kaikkoamaan. Nyt hän oli vain entistä masentuneempi. Hän oli toivonut että Itachi haluaisi edes koittaa selvittää heidän välejään, mutta toisaalta jos hän oikeasti uskoi Naruton kykenevän pettämiseen tämän oman veljen kanssa? Loukkaantuneen huokauksen saattamana hän alkoi siirtyä kohti lähintä ovea, päättäen vain suosiolla lähteä kotiin ja välttää kamalan tunteen, jonka hän tiesi tuntevansa jos hän vain jäisi odottamaan keskelle suunnatonta ja tyhjää huonetta.

Kun hän saavutti oven ja veti sen auki, Sasuken tarkka katse huomasi liikkeen ja tottuneena tuttuun huputettuun hahmoon huomasi etsimänsä henkilön. Äkkiä hän alkoi pujoitella, vältellä ja suorastaan töniä väkijoukkoa suunnaten kohti ovea jonne oli juuri nähnyt hupparin katoavan. Hänen oli saavutettava hahmo ennen kuin tämä kerkiäisi poistua rakennuksesta.


	21. Chapter 21

T/N: Toiseksi viimeinen kappale! En voi uskoa että se on melkein ohi! Kiitos kaikille tykkääjille, seuraajille ja toivottavasti löydätte teksteistäni muutakin mielenkiintoista. Tälle projektille on tulossa seuraaja, mutten ole vielä varma mitä se tulee olemaan. ^^

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

- 21 -

Itachi kiersi kikattavan joukon teinityttöjä, asettuen suoraa kuvien eteen joita hänen veljensä oli tutkiskellut niin huolella ja löysi itsensä katsomasta kuvia Narutosta. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat yllätyksestä ja kiinnostuksesta. Muistikuva Narutosta kertomassa valokuvausprojektista, johon hän oli toiminut mallina palasi mieleen. Tämä oli ollut silloin kun he olivat vasta tavanneet. Kaikki otokset olivat huolella otettuja. Hänen oli annettava kunnianosoitus kuvaajalle mielessään. Hän oli tehnyt mitä parhaimman työn ollakseen vain lukio-opiskelija, ja Naruto tietenkin näytti uskomattomalta komeudessaan. Ärsyttävä possessiivisuuden tunne alkoi nykiä hänen alitajunnassaan, kun hän tiedosti että Sasuke oli katsellut suurella mielenkiinnolla puolialastomia kuvia hänen poikaystävästään. Mutta minkä takia hän oli näyttänyt niin järkyttyneeltä? Ellei sitten… Itachi riisti katseensa kuvista kohti nimikylttiä ja hänen epäilyksensä varmistui. Sasuke oli juuri saanut selville kuka Kyuubi oli, mikä tarkoitti että hän oli juossut etsimään Narutoa. Ei ollut mitään keinoa tietää mikä pojan reaktio olisi. Yht'äkkiä Naruton vastahakoisuus sijoittaa itsensä juuri tähän tilanteeseen alkoi käydä järkeen.

Itachi kiiruhti siihen suuntaan johon oli nähnyt Sasuken katoavan. Hän kaartoi ihmisten välistä ja ympäri yrittäessään nähdä vilauksen Narutosta tai Sasukesta. Vain pari minuuttia sitten hän oli nähnyt veljensä liikkuvan toiselle puolelle salia määrätietoisesti suuntana ovi. Hän yritti vähentää välimatkaa heidän välillään, mutta se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Sujahtaen parin vanhemman herrasmiehen välistä, hän vilkaisi ylös uudemman kerran ja näki Sasuken katoavan oviaukosta.

Sasuke kiirehti ovesta ja huomasi lannistuneen Naruton laahustavan väsyneesti alas tyhjää käytävää. Ajattelematta hän kutsui 'Kyuubia' ja huputettu poika kääntyi automaattisesti. Hetken ajan he molemmat olivat jähmettyneinä paikoilleen. Kun blondi oli kuvitellut tätä tilannetta, hän oli ajatellut olevansa keskellä väkijoukkoa poikaystävä vierellään, mutta hän oli ollut niin keskittynyt huolehtimaan tilanteestaan Itachin kanssa, että oli unohtanut Inon kuvat kokonaan. Nyt hän oli antanut itsensä tulla napatuksi yksin, jälleen kerran!

"Kerro minulle heti. Oletko sinä Kyuubi?" Vain hiljaisuus oli hänen vastauksensa, niin kuin aina. Sasuke tunsi itsensä epätoivoiseksi ja alkoi turhautua tilanteeseen nopeasti. "Kerro minulle kuka helvetti oikein olet!" hän vaati, äänentaso kohoten korkeammalle, vain vähää vajaa huutamista. Hän alkoi liikkua hitaasti, kuin saalistaen kohti edessään olevaa hahmoa ja Naruto tiputtautui puolustavaan asentoon, kuin uhattu eläin.

"Pysy kaukana minusta!" hän sähisi, Sasuke kuuli, juuri ja juuri, ja oli täysin tyrmistynyt hetken ajan kuullessaan pojan hupun sisällä puhuvan ensimmäistä kertaa.

"Ota se huppu pois," hän komensi, palautuen normaaliin tilaansa. Naruto epäröi vain sekunnin ennen kuin hänen ruumiinsa jännittyi. Sasuke näki kuinka hän valmistautui pakenemaan.

"Odota!" hän huusi, mutta Naruto pyörähti ympäri äkisti ja lähti juoksemaan vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Kirouksen saattelemana Sasuke lähti takaa-ajoon. Lyhyeksi pojaksi, jätkä juoksi kovaa, mutta Sasuke saavutti häntä joka tapauksessa vähä vähältä.

Poistumistie oli jo näköpiirissä ja Naruto ei ollut aikeissa käyttää yhtään jäljellä olevaa aikaa tai energiaa taaksepäin vilkaisemiseen. Hän saattoi jo kuulla askeleiden iskeytyvän lattiaan yhä lähempänä ja lähempänä, ja hän kiri vauhtiaan vielä vähän. Se ei ollut tarpeeksi. Hän tunsi vedon hupparinsa niskapuolelta Sasuken nyrkin kietoutuessa kankaaseen, muttei aikonut antaa sen olla tämänkertainen ratkaisu tilanteeseen, ja koska hän arveli jutun ratkaisun olevan jo käsillä, hän avasi hupparin vetoketjun. Pieni hairahdus askeleessa oli kuitenkin kaikki mitä Sasuke tarvitsi. Viimeisellä kurotuksella hän taklasi toisen pojan maahan ja molemmat rysähtivät maahan. Naruto laskeutui pahasti kädelleen ja haukkoi henkeä kivusta. Sasuke yritti saada toista käännettyä selälleen. Naruto koitti kaikin tavoin päästä irti otteesta, ja vetää itsensä pois isomman pojan alta, muttei kyennyt käyttämään toista kättään. Parhaasta yrityksestään huolimatta, hän tunsi itsensä käännettävän ja painettavan lattiaan.

"Päästä minut irti!" hän karjaisi. "Jätä minut rauhaan!" Sasuke pysähtyi kuullessaan pienen väreen pelkoa tämän äänessä. Hetken ajan he molemmat olivat paikoillaan ja raskas hengitys täytti hiljaisen käytävän.

"Haluan vain nähdä kasvosi," hän selitti määrätietoisesti ja kurotti nykäisemään huppua.

Yhtäkkiä Sasuken silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän tunsi itsensä nostettavan paidan selkämyksestä ja pois huputetun pojan päältä. Hän potki ja huitoi avuttomasti, kun käsi lähestyi ja työnsi hänen päätään, saaden hänen päänsä pyörimään, varpaat vain hipoen lattiaa ja paita kiristyen ja nousten hänen yllään. Hän huomasi tulleensa kasvokkain _hyvin _vihaisen Itachin kanssa.

"Painu helvettiin poikaystäväni päältä!" vanhempi mies murisi vaarallisesti. Käsi, joka piteli hänen veljeään kiristyi tiukaksi nyrkiksi. Ajatus Sasuken toisenkin silmän mustaamisesta houkutteli Itachia vahvasti, mutta hänen katseensa eksyi Naruton suuntaan ja hän oli jo kerran tehnyt virheen hänen asettamisestaan toisarvoiseksi. Naruto oli edelleen lattialla varovaisesti rannettaan pidellen. Murahtaen veljelleen vielä kerran varoittavasti, Itachi heitti hänet sivuun kovakouraisesti. Sasuke kykeni vain tuijottamaan, kun Itachi polvistui blondin viereen ja otti tämän ranteen käteensä hellästi tarkistaakseen sen kunnon

"Se vaikuttaa olevan vain venähdys. Tukisiteen pitäisi riittää," hän sanoi hiljaisesti. Hän katsahti ylös Narutoon, jonka huppari, vaikka vetoketju oli avattuna, peitti kasvot suuren hupun varjoon. Hymähtäen huvittuneena, hän kohotti kätensä ja pysähtyi kysyvästi hupun kohdalla.

"Siitä vaan," sanoi Naruto. "Tiesin että hän saisi selville tänään, ottaen huomioon kaiken tapahtuneen. En vain halunnut sinun juoksevan ottamaan yhteen ollessasi vielä vihainen."

"Joten voin vihdoin antaa hänelle selkään?" Molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan Sasukea, joka oli edelleen yhtenä kasana lattialla, minne Itachi oli hänet heittänyt.

"Ihan vapaasti," Naruto sanoi välinpitämättömästi. Itachi hymyili pahantahtoisesti kohti nopeasti kalpenevaa veljeään.

"Luulen, että annan hänen hautua liemessään jonkin aikaa, ja kostan kun hän sitä vähiten odottaa." Sasuke mulkaisi, epävarmana oliko Itachi vakavissaan vai ei.

"Naruto, olen pahoillani siitä mitä sanoin. Minun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt vetää niin typerää johtopäätöstä." Itachi veti hupun alas ja näki blondin hymyilevän vetisin silmin.

"Luulin ettet olisi tulossa," hän kuiskasi.

"Voin käyttäytyä kuin idiootti vain vähän aikaa," Itachi vastasi kuivasti. "Ja sitä paitsi, en olisi voinut jättää näkemättä teostasi mistään hinnasta. Erittäin vaikuttava teos, jos sallit minun sanoa. Mistä kummasta sait innoitteen moiseen teokseen?" Naruto punastui ja naurahti kevyesti.

"Annatko anteeksi?"

"Kyllä," blondi virnisti. Ilman mitään varoitusta, Itachi keräsi hänet käsivarsilleen ja painoi rintaansa vasten. "Mitä sinä oikein teet?" Naruto inahti.

"Vien sinut kotiin."

"Itachi, satutin vain ranteeni! Voin kävellä ongelmitta!"

"Minun tehtäväni on pitää sinusta huolta." Itachi ilmoitti keveästi.

Edelleen sanaton Sasuke kykeni vain katsomaan sanattomana parivaljakon poistuessa paikalta. Pyrkimyksissään selvittää oliko Naruto Kyuubi, hän oli tyystin unohtanut hänen veljensä tapailevan Narutoa. Nytpä hän tiesi. Poika ylisuuren hupun alla oli Kyuubi… Hänen veljensä Kyuubi, jolla oli aivan tarpeeksi syitä vihata häntä. Sille ei ollut mitään tekosyytä. Sasuke oli aiheuttanut sen kokonaan itselleen. Hän ei kyennyt edes laskemaan kuinka monta kamalaa tekoa hän oli tehnyt Narutolle. Hän oli käyttänyt kokonaiset kolme vuotta piinaten säälimättä jotakuta, eikä ollut uhrannut ajatustakaan sille, minkälainen vaikutus tällä toisen elämään edes olisi. Hän oli käyttäytynyt kuin sillä sekunnilla kun hän käänsi selkänsä tapahtuneelle, kaikki oli ohitse. Kertaakaan hän ei ollut jäänyt pohtimaan mitä pojalle tapahtui sen jälkeen, kun Sasuke oli jo lähtenyt ja unohtanut tapahtuneen. Vasta nyt, kun hän oli jo saanut selville minkälainen poika Kyuubi oli ja minkälaista elämää hän eli koulun ulkopuolella, Sasukelle selvisi ettei poika vain kadonnut kun Sasuke oli tehnyt tehtävänsä, vaan tämän oli selviydyttävä jatkosta. Oli oksettavaa tiedostaa juuri minkälainen ihminen hän itse oli. Juuri kuinka monta kertaa hän oli pyyhkinyt tuon hymyn hänen kasvoiltaan? Sasuke ei ollut kertaakaan elämässään pitänyt itseään millään tavalla _pahana _ihmisenä. Nyt hänen oli kohdattava seuraukset kasvoista kasvoihin sitä mihin hän oli käyttänyt leijonanosan elämästään. Entistä kamalampaa siitä teki se, että hän oli ottanut kohteekseen sen kaikkein ystävällisimmän, kilteimmän ja suloisimman mahdollisen henkilön, ja heittänyt kaiken oman paskansa tämän niskaan.

"Koska, jos ollaan rehellisiä," Uchiha ajatteli itsekseen. "koko sen ajan kun häiritsin häntä työpaikallaan, hän olisi voinut olla niin paljon vihamielisempi. Hän ei kyennyt olemaan rehellisesti pahantahtoinen minulle, vaikka hän vihasikin minua."

Kyuubi vihasi häntä. Yllättäen hän alkoi miettiä juuri kuinka moni muu saattaisi vihata häntä. Hän oli ollut pahin Narutoa kohtaan – ja voi hyvä luoja, hän alkoi tuntea olonsa sairaaksi jälleen – mutta hän ei ollut ollut…. erityisen miellyttävä monelle muulle… erittäin monelle muulle…okei, ei juuri kenellekään. Kuinka moneen hän oli vaikuttanut enemmän kuin arveli? Pitikö kukaan hänestä tosissaan? Koska hän alkoi juuri ymmärtää, että välitti tästä.

Osa hänestä oli vihainen sille, että hänen veljensä oli vain liidellyt sisään ja ottanut blondin suoraan hänen nenänsä alta, mutta hän ei ollut niin typerä ettei ymmärtäisi, ettei hänellä olisi ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia missään tapauksessa. Hän oli paskonut asiansa pahemman kerran ja nyt Kyuubi olisi ikuisesti vain se tavoittamaton unelma.


	22. Chapter 22

T/N: Tämä kappale sisältää **K-18** materiaalia. Lue itsesi varoitetuksi. Viimeinen osa!

Ja Ju-Ma-Lau-Ta tää oli vaikee kääntää…

* * *

**Taidetta ja Teennäisyyttä**

- 22 -

Naruto ja Itachi seurasivat roikkuvien pihalyhtyjen valaisemaa leveää polkua parkkipaikalta kohti musiikin ja naurun ääntä. Oppilaskunta oli varannut ison osan keskuspuistoa, ja vaikka heillä oli varasuunnitelma, oli illasta tullut mitä ihastuttavin ulkona järjestettäviä tanssiaisia varten. Erilaisia lyhtyjä oli ripoteltu runsaasti kaikkialle ympäri tapahtuma-aluetta. Oli ollut pientä keskustelua oikeiden soihtujen käyttämisestä, mutta oli todettu ettei aito tuli juhlivien teinien keskuudessa välttämättä ollut erityisen hyvä idea. Lava oli rakennettu yhteen reunaan, mutta bändi oli vielä laittamassa kamojaan valmiiksi ja musiikki joka pauhasi massiivisista kaiuttimista oli nauhoitettua. Jättimäinen banneri, viritettynä kahden paksun tammen väliin, onnitteli vastavalmistuneita opiskelijoita ja oppilaan olivat kirjoittamassa ja piirtämässä siihen. Naruto rakasti ajatusta ulkoilma tanssiaisista. Hän veti syvään raitista ilmaa. Ah, kesäillan hämärä, kuinka hän pitikään siitä.

Valmistuminen oli ollut voittoisa. Hän oli seissyt ylpeänä sillä auditoriumin lavalla, viitassa ja päähineessään, kestäen kaiken tuijotuksen ja kuiskuttelun hymyillen. Työkaverit Shurikenilta olivat hänen vierainaan, hoitaen perheen velvollisuudet kunnioitettavalla innolla. Kotetsu ja Izumo olivat huhuilleet ja huutaneen tarpeeksi äänekkäästi vaurioittaakseen lähimpänä istuneiden kuuloa kun blondin nimi oli kutsuttu, julkistaen hänen asemansa kunnioitettuna oppilaana. Seremonian jälkeen Sasuke oli löytänyt hänet hakemasta boolia ruuhkaisessa onnittelutilaisuudessa. Uchiha oli avannut kurkkuaan ja Naruto liikkui kankeasti pois tieltä ja mutisi anteeksipyynnön.

"Odota, haluan puhua sinulle. Vain puhua. Lupaan." Naruto pysähtyi, ja hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen nyökkäsi varovaisesti. Sasuke veti henkeä. "Halusin vain kiittää sinua. Päätin mihin yliopistoon haluan lähteä. Haluan ryhtyä kirjoittajaksi ja se on osittain sinun ansiotasi." Blondi näytti kuin aikoisi protestoida, mutta Sasuke nosti käden ylös estääkseen sen. "Halusin vain sinun tietävän, että tiedostan että minulla on tilaisuus aloittaa puhtaalta pöydältä. Minulla tulee olemaan edessäni koulu täynnä ihmisiä joita en ole vielä tavannut, ja vaikken usko tulevani olemaan koskaan aivan kuten sinä, aion tehdä tyystin erilaisen vaikutuksen tällä kertaa. Ja se on ehdottomasti sinun ansiotasi."

Pieni hymy hiipi Naruton kasvoille. Poika ei ollut oikeastaan pyytänyt anteeksi, mutta ylpeälle Uchiha Sasukelle tämä puhe ei ollut helppo paikka. Totta, tästä tuskin koskaan tulisi Naruton kaltaista, mutta hän ainakin pyrki olemaan parempi ihminen ja Naruto ei voinut kuin toivoa että asiat sujuisivat hyvin. Alkoi vaikuttaa, että kaikki olivat kuin olivatkin pelastettavissa, jopa tämä ilkeä paskiainen.

"Minusta on mukava kuulla se, Sasuke. Olen varma että löydät paljon ystäviä, joilla on samat mielenkiinnonkohteet kuin sinulla. Kyllä, olen varma että tapaat ihmisiä joista pidät siellä." Blondin pieni hymy kasvoi ilkikuriseksi. "Oletko harkinnut esittelykierrokselle osallistumista?"

Naruto hymyili muistolle. Sasuke ei ollut hänen mielestään se miellyttävin henkilö maailmassa, mutta suhde heidän välillään oli enää hieman kiusaantunut, mikä oli paljon parempi kuin suoranaisen tulenarka. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut poikaystävänsä perheen ja hänen välillään olevan mitään kitkaa. Ajatus unohtui, kun heidän saapuessaan juhla-alueelle, Ino hyppäsi riemuissaan hänen kaulaansa.

"Täällähän sinä olet! Arvaa mitä?!" Tyttö tuijotti sinisiin silmiin, jotka räpäyttivät yllättyneinä ja odotti, aivan kuin odottaen vastausta.

"Um.." hän ei päässyt sen pidemmälle ennen kuin hänet keskeytettiin.

"Minut hyväksyttiin! Olen yliopisto-opiskelija! Olen niin velkaa sinulle! Muista se. Jos ikinä tarvitset yhtään mitään, olen palveluksessasi." Naruto irroitti itsensä varovasti Inon kuristavasta otteesta ja mulkaisi huvittuneeseen poikaystäväänsä.

"Upeaa kuulla, Ino! Onnittelut! Tiesin että pääsisit sisään."

"Ino, tuo on uskomatonta kuulla!" kuului Hakun pirteä ääni, joka oli juuri saapunut Zabuza hännillään. Hän halasi Inoa lujasti ja hymyili, kun tyttö alkoi innoissaan selittää suun täydeltä.

"Kenen kanssa tulit?" Naruto kysyi saadessaan sanan puhetulvan väliin.

"Shikamarun. Oh, minun todennäköisesti kannattaisi hakea hänet ennen kuin hän nukahtaa jonnekin nurkkaan. Hän on niin huono seuralainen…" Ino kertoi harhaillen pois ryhmän luota kohti väkijoukkoa, tarkoituksenaan löytää kadonnut seuralainen.

"Ja kun upeasta kerran puhutaan…" Naruto sanoi ehdottelevasti katsoessaan ystäväänsä. Hakulla oli yllään silkkinen turkoosi kimono, polvenkorkuisilla platformeilla, pitkät hiukset nutturalla. Hän oli jopa saanut Zabuzan vetämään ylleen puvuntakin normaalien t-paidan ja farkkujen kanssa.

"Onko tuo kaulakoru tehty lusikoista?! Se on mahtava!" Haku naurahti energiselle kohteliaisuudelle. Hän oli taivuttanut lusikoiden varret niin, että teelusikoiden pesät muodostivat eri mittaisia sirkoja, varreltaan pisin keskellä ja kaikki roikkuivat nahasta tehdyssä nauhassa. "Ehkä sinun olisi kannattanut käyttää haarukkaa ja veistä nutturasi sitomiseen syömäpuikkojen sijaan."

"Piru!" Haku sanoi sormiaan napsauttaen. "En tullut ajatelleeksi. Missä oikein olit aikaisemmin?" Molemmat pojat naurahtivat mielikuvalle. "Pakko myöntää, et näytä yhtään pahalta itsekkään."

"Kiitos." Naruto keikaili, tasoittaen asunsa etumusta. Hänellä oli yhteensopivat istuvat kermanvärinen takki ja liivi mustilla napeilla, mustalla kauluspaidalla ja mustilla puvunhousuilla, kaulassaan räikyvän oranssi solmio, joka oikeasta kulmasta katsottuna muuttui mustaksi. Haku naurahti uudemman kerran ja lausui muutaman kohteliaisuuden Itachin klassillisen elegantista asukokonaisuudestaan. Hän näytti pirun hyvältä puvussa.

Ei paljoakaan myöhemmin, Naruto oli karistanut takin ja solmion ja käärinyt kauluspaidan hihat ylös. Itachilla ei ollut aikomustakaan protestoida, etenkin kun hänellä oli nyt esteetön näkymä Naruton hyvin istuvien housujen takaosaan. Kovaääninen vihellys leikkasi muiden äänien lävitse ja Kiba lähestyi yhdessä Hinatan kanssa.

"Jätkä! Nuo housut aiheuttavat pian skandaalin!" Kiba vitsaili.

"Aww, Kiba, tarkastelitko takamustani?" Naruto vitsaili takaisin ja sai Kiban nauramaan äänekkäästi.

"En, minulla on jo kuuma deitti," hän totesi, halaten punastelevaa Hinataa vierellään.

"Näytät erittäin hyvältä, Naruto-kun," sanoi Hinata hymyillen nätisti.

"Ja sinä näytät erittäin onnelliselta nyt kun olen olet löytänyt itsellesi luotettavan miehen." Hän ja Kiba vaihtoivat huvittuneen katseen. "Huomasitko ettei hän antanut viettelykselle senttiäkään periksi?" Kiba räjähti haukkuvaan nauruun ja Hinata kikatti mukana.

"Se oli haaste, jätkä. Olet aika houkutteleva," hän vastasi sarkastisesti. "Tämä on Sasuken veli siis?" Hän katsoi Itachiin, joka esitteli itsensä tapansa mukaisilla erinomaisilla tavoilla. "Täytyy sanoa, että olen edelleen yllättynyt että päädyit Uchihan kanssa yhteen. Olen sitäkin yllättyneempi nuoremman tekemästä muutoksesta. Ei niin, että hän olisi pyytänyt anteeksi tai mitään – se olisi aivan liikaa toivottu – mutta hänen asenteensa on muuttunut paljon. Hän ei ole ollut läheskään niin paha näinä viime päivinä."

"Veljeni vaikuttaa kasvaneen ihmisenä jonkin verran," Itachi sanoi. "Tietenkään se ei sulkenut rangaistusta kokonaan pois vaihtoehdoista."

"Eh? Mitä sinä oikein teit hänelle, Itachi?" Naruto kysyi epäilevästi.

"En satuttanut häntä," hän rauhoitteli viattomasti. Jostain kumman…._kumman_ syystä viattomuus ei oikein sopinut itachille. "Roikutin häntä nilkoista altaan yllä ja kastelin hänen päätään veteen toistuvasti, kunnes hän aneli armoa," hän kertoi kuivasti, aivan kuin se olisi ollut päivänselvää. Hänen huulensa kaartuivat omahyväiseen hymyyn. "Minun on kuitenkin myönnettävä olleeni positiivisesti yllättynyt siitä, kuinka kauan hän kesti." Kiba oli vähää vailla pyörimässä lattialla naurun kourissa.

"Tämä mies on mahtava!" hän ilmaisi naurunkyyneleiden keskeltä. Naruto alkoi antaa tekosaarnaa poikaystävälleen.

"Hän on kunnossa," kuului tuttu ääni. Nelikko kääntyi katsomaan Sakuraa, joka hymyili leveästi. "Hän tuli kanssani ja näytti salonkikelpoiselta."

"Hei, Sakura-chan," Naruto sanoi lammasmaisesti. Hän ei ollut missään välissä saanut tietää hänen reaktiotaan paljastukseen.

"Hei, Kyuu… er, eh… Naruto. Kummaksi haluat tulla kutsutuksi?" Naruto virnisti hänelle.

"Kulta, sinä voit kutsua minua aivan miksi haluat. Katso nyt itseäsi tuon seksikkään tatuoinnin kanssa," hän heilutti kulmaansa naurettavalla tavalla ja Sakura punastui ja naurahti.

"Oh, olit niin oikeassa siitä. Se todella näyttää seksikkäältä juuri nyt," Sakura kääntyi näyttääkseen paljasselkäisen mekkonsa selkämyksen, jota reunusti korostaen tatuointia täydellisesti, ja he kaikki ihailivat sitä soveliaasti.

"Mutta vaikuttaa siltä, että kaikki oikeasti komeat miehet suosivat sinua muiden yli," Sakura murjotti leikillisesti. Itachi hymyili ja veti poikaystävänsä itseään vasten.

Myöhemmin, Naruto ja Itachi olivat tanssimassa hitaita avoimen tähtitaivaan alla, aivan muun väkijoukon laitamilla. Naruto lepuutti päätään poikaystävänsä olkaa vasten ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä.

"Alkaako väsyttää?" Itachi kysyi.

"Ehkä hieman."

"Tiedätkö mitä, sinun tanssiaisesi olivat paremmat kuin minun."

"Ihanko totta?" Naruto kysyi, hymyillen.

"Ihan totta, minulla on oikea seuralainen tällä kertaa." Blondi nauroi ja kurottautui suudelmaan, johon vastattiin halukkaasti. Äkkiä kikatus ja kujerrus keskeytti heidän yhteisen hetkensä. Vilkaisten sivulle, he huomasivat saaneensa pienen yleisön kirkassilmäisiä tyttöjä.

"Haluatko tehdä lähtöä?"

"Jep, alan olla kypsä tähän."

Kun he saapuivat autolle ja saivat itsensä vyötettyä kiinni, Naruto keskittyi tarkistamaan ajan auton stereoista.

"Hmm, kai on hieman aikaista lähteä tanssiaisista," hän kommentoi.

"Se on vain hyvä asia. Meillä on pitkä ajomatka." Blondi räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä.

"Eh? Minne me olemme matkalla?"

"Konohaan," Itachi vastasi salaperäisellä hymyllä. Naruto ravisti päätään huvittuneena ja asettui mukavampaan asentoon, antaen toisen vain viedä ja katsoa mitä tuleman pitää. Nuokkuen ensimmäisen puolikkaan matkasta, hän oli virkeä heidän ajaessaan pienen ja siistin asuntokompleksin pihaan. Hän oli entistä uteliaampi, sillä hän oli odottanut näkevänsä yliopiston asuntolan. Hän seurasi Itachia pääovistä läpi ja toiseen kerrokseen. Kun he saapuivat Itachin etsimälle ovelle, hän avasi oven ja astui sivuun, kehottaen sanattomasti blondia astumaan ensiksi sisään. Naruto astui ovesta erittäin mukavaan asuntoon. Sen suunnittelun malli oli hyvin avoin ja hän oli varma, että auringon noustessa sinne tulisi paljon valoa. Hän ei tosin nähnyt mitään Itachin henkilökohtaisia tavaroita. Asunnossa oli vain isoja huonekaluja, jotka kaikki näyttivät uusilta. Hän kääntyi Itachin puoleen kummastuneena.

"Luulin, että asuit asuntolassa."

"Niin asuinkin," Itachi vastasi. "Hankin tämän vasta. Ajattelin että saattaisimme tarvita tilaa."

"Mitä?"

"Naruto, haluan pyytää sinua asumaan kanssani, asumaan tänne." Itachi salli toiveikkaan ilmeen näkyä kasvoillaan.

"Itachi! Minä… mutta kun… minä en…" Blondin takeltelu keskeytyi, kun Itachi veti puvuntakkinsa taskusta kirkkaanvalkoisen, virallisen näköisen kirjekuoren ja ojentaen sitä eteensä, paljastaen Naruton nimen kirjeen osoitelaatikossa. Naruto räpäytti, siirsi katseensa tuuman verran palautusosoitteen suuntaan lukeakseen sen sisällön. Itachi laski hiljaa mielessään, _kolme, kaksi, yksi."_

"VOI HYVÄ LUOJA!" Naruto heittäytyi Uchihaa vasten päästäen innostuneen naurun. Itachi otti askeleen taakse saadakseen tukea, mutta sai toisen kiinni.

"Lahjoin jonkun kansliasta, että sain toimittaa sen henkilökohtaisesti," hän onnistui selittämään murskaavassa halauksessa. Naruto vetäytyi poispäin vain hieman saadakseen kirjeen ja repiäkseen sen auki. Vetäen ulos sisällön, katsoen sitä vain hetken, ennen kuin nauru kuului taas ja hän kietoi kätensä Itachin ympärille.

"Pääsin sisään! Pääsin sisään! Pääsin sisään!"

"Niin," sanoi Itachi rauhallisesti, "ja nyt tarvitset jonkun paikan jossa asia. Haluaisin kovasti auttaa ..." hän antoi äänensä hiipua ehdottelevasti.

"KYLLÄ!" pieni blondi kikatti. "Kyllä! Kyllä! Kyllä!" Jokaista toistoa seurasi suukko. Viimeisen Itachi otti kiinni ja syvensi sitä tutkiskelemalla Naruton suuta kielellään. Kiirehtimättä hän antoi kielensä vaellella tutkiskellen blondin suuta ja hieroi alistuvaa kieltä. Naruto tärisi intensiivisestä tunteesta, kun hänen oma kielensä johdateltiin Itachin suuhun. Vahvat kädet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkäänsä ja hän kaartui lähemmäs Itachin jämäkkää vartaloa, kädet kiertyen varmemmin leveiden hartioiden ympärille. Kirje kuorineen lepatti lattialle, kun hänen molemmat kätensä nousivat Itachin niskan kautta hiuksiin, sormet irrottaen hiuslenkin pitkistä hiuksista ja lopulta sekoittuen niihin. Itachi imi toisen kieltä kevyesti, saaden palkakseen tukahtuneen inahduksen. Hän nyki blondin kauluspaitaa housuista, samalla vetäen kielen tämän suusta, napaten kevyesti hampaillaan tämän turvonneista huulista ennen kuin alkoi jättää kevyitä suudelmia pitkin arpeutunutta poskea. Selvä väre kulki Naruton selkärankaa Itachin laskiessa oman poskensa toisen poskelle ja antaen kuuman hengityksen hyväillä korvaa.

Hieraisten poskeaan blondin poskeen, Uchiha vei huulensa lähelle korvaa ja antoi kielensä pään hyväillä korvanlehteä. Alkaen hitaan matkan korvan yläosasta, hän eteni kohti korvannipukkaa, jolle antoi pienen näykkäyksen ja tiputti avoimen suukon blondin leualle. Naruto inahti ja hänen ihonsa kaulan sivulle meni kananlihalle. Itachi hymyili itsetyytyväisesti aiheuttamalleen reaktiolle, Itachi pysähtyi huomioimaan aluetta, josta se oli aiheutunut, imien ja näykkäillen samalla kuin eteni alas kaulan sivua, seuraten värisevää ihoa. Kuumuus valtasi Naruton kehoa ja tiukkeneva tunne alkoi hänen rinnassaan, leviten alaspäin ja heijastellen muualle kehoon.

Hänellä oli vaikeuksia keskittyä vain yhteen asiaan, hänen huomionsa jakautuneena suuhun joka kiusasi joka ikistä kohtaa hänen kaulallaan ja käsiin, jotka olivat etsiytyneet paidan alle ja aiheuttivat lisää värinää höyhenenpehmeällä kosketuksellaan vaellellessaan ympäri rintakehää. Hän haukkoi henkeään tuntiessaan terävän näykkäisyn kaulallaan. Itachi oli kohdistanut huomionsa yhteen pisteeseen, jota vuoroin imi ja näykki, luoden merkin joka kestäisi päiviä. Voihkaisu karkasi Naruton huulilta ja hän paljasti kaulaansa niin paljon kuin kykeni, antautuen kokonaan Itachin kiusalle, mutta Itachi ei ollut tyytyväinen. Hän halusi lisää. Hänen oikea kätensä hylkäsi aikaisemman paikkansa toisen pojan selässä ja siirtyi työskentelemään Naruton paidan nappien kanssa, jotka haittasivat hänen etenemistään, sillä välin kuin hänen huulensa jatkoivat työtään keskeytyksettä. Heti kun hän sai lisää aluetta vallattavakseen, hän hyökkäsi Naruton rintakehän kimppuun, liikkuen hitaasti alaspäin samalla kun hänen sormensa jatkoivat taistelua nappien kanssa. Naruton selkään jäänyt käsi levittyi tukemaan toisen selkää, kun tämä nojasi taaksepäin. Päätyen Naruton kaulan onttoon kohtaan, Itachi nuoli tiensä takaisin ylös Naruton pehmeille huulille ja valloitti ne uudemman kerran. Hänen kätensä liu'uttivat paidan ja liivin pois blondin yltä.

Kadonneena suudelmaan, Naruto irrotti käsivartensa Itachin hartioilta kuuliaisesti, kädet liukuen alas yli vaatetetun rintakehän, hänen oma paitansa valahtaen kyynärtaipeisiin asti. Itachin kädet kiirehtivät paljastuneelle iholle ja aloittivat tutkimusretken pitkin vaaleaa, värisevää pintaa. Naruto vapisi hellän kosketuksen alla, pulssi tiheten. Hänen sumuun kietoutunut mielensä oli kykenemätön käsittelemään mitään muuta, kuin halun palauttaa saatu huomio. Hänen sormensa tapailivat Itachin nappeja ja yrittivät avata niitä huolimatta jatkuvista keskeytyksistä. Viimein, saaden viimeisen napin auki, hän repäisi helman housuista ja levittäen paidan niin auki kuin vain mahdollista, levittäen kätensä paljastuneelle iholle. Matala, pitkä huokaisu karkasi Itachilta, kun tämä tunsi Naruton sormien pehmeän kosketuksen rintakehällään. Hän liu'utti omat kätensä blondin hartioilta, vieden ne sulkemaan pienemmän kädet sisäänsä. Hänen sormensa kaartuivat ottamaan käsistä kiinni ja hän irrottautui toisen huulilta. Avaten silmänsä tutkaillakseen Naruton kasvoja, hän otti askeleen taaksepäin, vetäen käsiä mukanaan. Hän pysähtyi tarkistamaan toisen reaktion.

Naruton mieli selkeni hieman, kun hän ymmärsi mitä oli tapahtumassa. Hän tunsi perhosia vatsanpohjassaan ja hänen suunsa kuivui. Nielaisten raskaasti ja purren huultaan, hänen sisälmystensä kihelmöidessä hermostuneesta energiasta, hän kohdisti katseensa Itachin hiilenmustiin silmiin ja otti askeleen eteenpäin. Hänen jo valmiiksi punehtuneet kasvonsa punastuivat entisestään, kun hän näki poikaystävänsä huulten kaartuvan ylöspäin. Sisäisesti riemuissaan tästä rohkaisevasta eleestä, Uchiha otti toisen askeleen taaksepäin ja tällä kertaa Naruto seurasi hieman nopeammin. Kun he saavuttivat makuuhuoneen oven, Naruto veti kätensä Itachin otteesta. Hänen kätensä valahtivat sivuille ja paita liiveineen tippui lattialle. Pää ujoudesta alas painettuna, hän asteli huoneeseen. Pysähtyen sängyn vierellä, hän vilkaisi hermostuneena olkansa yli. Itachi oli edelleen ovella, lumoutuneena näystä. Pieni kiilto ilmestyi tämän pikimustiin silmiin ja kolmella harppauksella hän oli blondinsa luona, jättäen paitansa matkan varrella ja kädet kietoutuneina pienemmän miehen ympärille.

Hän aloitti yhden tatuoidun hännän kärjestä kultaisella olkapäällä ja seurasi sen matkaa alaspäin huulillaan ja kielellään tunnustellen, liu'uttaen vartaloaan alas toisen selkäpuolta. Blondi teki mitä kiihottavampia äännähdyksiä, kun hän jatkoi tatuoitujen häntien kartoittamista. Naruto nosti käsivarttaan ja kääntyi automaattisesti, kun Itachi seurasi jälkeä spiraalista ja pitkin viimeistä häntää kyljen kautta toisen rinnalle, painaen visusti mieleensä herkän kohdan tämän kylkiluissa. Hän saavutti hännä pään ja jatkoi kohti lähinnä nänniä, joka oli jo herkistynyt ruskettuneen ihon väreilystä. Naruto piti Itachin päätä rinnallaan, kun korppi hyökkäsi tarmolla nännin kimppuun, ja tunsi jalkojensa muuttuvan kokonaan hyytelöksi. Itachi tunsi blondin jalkojen alkavan pettää ja tuki tätä. Hieman virnistäen hän oikaisi selkänsä, nauttien aiheuttamastaan vastahakoisesta inahduksesta ja nosti yhdeksänhäntäisen blondin, heittääkseen tämän kevyesti sängylle.

Itachi siirtyi nopeasti aukaisemaan housujensa nappeja ja hänen hymynsä kasvoi kuultuaan blondin hiljaisen huokauksen. Siniset silmät laajenivat, niiden katse tarkentuneena kalpeisiin käsiin mitä syvimmällä mielenkiinnolla. Naruto puri jälleen huultaan ja hän saattoi lähes tuntea punastuksen leviävän laajemmalle hänen nauttiessaan Itachin riisuvan housujaan alemmas kiusoittelevasti. Vanhemman miehen mielenkiinto oli selvästi nähtävissä silkkiboksereiden ohuen kankaan läpi. Naruto räpäytti silmiään ja laski katseensa itseensä. 'Vau, nämä housut todellakin ovat skandaalimaiset!'

Yllättäen Itachi, yllään vain bokserit, oli asettumassa blondin päälle, tarkoituksella hajareisin tämän lantion kohdalla. Hän kurottui alaspäin ja otti haltuunsa ne makeat huulet, joihin hän oli niin lyhyessä ajassa jäänyt koukkuun ja hieroi lantiotaan varovasti kokeillen Naruton lantioon.

Häkeltyen yllättävästä kitkasta, blondi äännähti terävästi Itachin suuhun ja hänen lantionsa vastasi ilman mitään ajatusta. Itachi murahti tyytyväisenä ja nuolaisi nopean raidan alas kaulaa, jatkaen yhä alemmas, kaartaen aiemmin huomiotta jäänyttä nänniä ja liitti huulensa siihen, samalla kun hänen kätensä keskittyivät poistamaan seksikkäitä, vaikkakin vaivalloisia housuja. Hänen suunsa työskenteli tietän alaspäin, samalla kun hänen kätensä onnistuivat liikuttamaan housuja yhä alemmas ja alemmas. Kun hän saavutti alueen juuri navan alapuolella, selvä väreily oli huomattavissa nuoremmalta mieheltä ja hän pysähtyi hetkeksi keskittymään löytämäänsä herkempään kohtaan. Se ääni jonka blondi sai aikaan, kun hän näykkäisi aluetta, sai vastauksen aikaan hänen omassa kehossaan. Hän koukisti sormensa Naruton bokserien kuminauhan ympärille ja kuuli pienen inahduksen. Katsoen ylös kohti Naruton kasvoja, hän löysi huohottavan Naruton katsovan häntä hermostuneena sumentuneilla sinisillä silmillään. Itachi hymyili hellästi ja laski kevyen suudelman toisen herkistyneelle vatsalle rauhoittavana eleenä. Edelleen pitäen silmänsä auki negatiivisen merkin varalta, hän nykäisi bokserit lantion yli. Naruton silmät puristuivat kiinni ja hän veti sisään nopean hengähdyksen, kun viileä ilma pääsi hänen kiihoittuneelle jäsenelleen.

Kun hän oli viimein poistanut viimeisenkin vaatekappaleen blondin yltä, Itachi istui alas ja katsoi rakastajaansa. Hän oli varsinainen kultasävyisten kiinteiden lihasten etydi, joka levittäytyi hänen alkaa puhtaankoville lakanoille. Jos Itachi olisi uskonut joihinkin jumaliin, hän ylistäisi heitä taivaaseen juuri tällä hetkellä. Hänen sormenpäänsä kurottautuivat jäljittelemään Naruton oikean säären tatuoinnin rajoja. Hän hymyili ujolle miehelle, joka ei näyttänyt kykenevän kohtaamaan hänen katsettaan. Kuinka hänen onnistuikin olla niin onnekas, että pääsi olemaan se ensimmäinen – ja ainoa, jos se hänestä olisi kiinni – joka todisti jotain niin …uskomattoman…

"Kaunis!" hän kuiskasi, vetäen Naruton katseen viimeinkin takaisin häneen. "Kukaan ei ole koskaan, ei voisi koskaan, kuvitella jotain näin kaunista." Punerrus arpeutuneilla poskilla tummui, kun siniset silmät välkehtivät tunnevyörystä. Naruto nojautui ylöspäin, tukeutuen samalla toiseen käteensä.. Toinen käsi kaartui Itachin niskan taakse vetääkseen tumman miehen harkittuun suudelmaan. Itachi vastasi suudelmaan kaikella tunteellaan, jättäen blondin haukkomaan henkeään. Lempeästi hän työnsi tämän takaisin makuulleen, kuljettaen käsiään alas kylkiä, ja niitä pitkin reisille, levittäen jalat levälleen. Hän suuteli ja nuoli tiensä ylös toista reittä, kun Naruto pidätti henkeään kasvavasta odotuksesta.

Kaikki ilma jätti Naruton keuhkot salamana, kun kuuma, märkä kieli kulki hänen erektionsa alapuolella ja pyöräytti kerran ympäri päästessään kärkeen. Itachi ei hukannut yhtään aikaa ottaessaan Naruton suuhunsa ja samalla liikuttaen kättään, ottaen hänet syvemmälle suuhunsa joka vedolla. Blondin pää retkahti taakse, silmät puristuen kiinni samalla kun hänen suunsa avautui äänettömään parkaisuun. Hän ei pysynyt äänettömänä kauaa, sillä Itachin pirullinen kieli hieroi kuvioita satunnaisesti koko peniksen mitalla. Nuoremman miehen vartalo tärisi pian reaktiona Itachin työlle. Itachi tarttui hänen lantioonsa, antaakseen tukea toiselle. Kun voihkinta muuttui nopeiksi, lyhytjaksoiseksi vaikeroinniksi, hän vetäytyi vastahakoisesti.

Naruton jännittynyt keho romahti, säälittävän inahduksen saattamana ja Itachi tunsi oman kiihotuksensa kasvavan uskomattomasti edessään olevan näyn, avuttoman ja kiihotuksesta tärisevän kauniin pojan takia. Naruto oli liian hämärtynyt huomatakseen rakastelijansa kurottuvan ottamaan putkilollisen kirkasta geeliä housujensa taskusta, jolla hän liukasti sormensa. Hän kuitenkin huomasi sen, kun nuo mainitut sormet löysivät hänen aukkonsa, ja alkoivat hieroa tiukkaa rengasta. Hän päästi suustaan pienen yllättyneen hengähdyksen ja automaattisesti yritti sulkea jalkansa. Itachi rauhoitteli häntä ja suuteli lempeästi vatsaa, samalla kun liu'utti sormensa sisälle niin varovasti kuin kykeni. Pienen blondin lihakset kouristuivat aluksi ilman pyyntöä, painautuen sormea vasten yrityksenä lievittää osaa siitä aiheutuvasta paineesta. Kiihotuksen aalto pyyhkäisi Itachin läpi, ja hän painoi lantionsa kiinni lakanoihin lievittääkseen omaa ongelmaansa. Hän liikutteli sormeaan varovasti, kunnes Naruto rentoutui hieman ja liu'utti sisään toisenkin sormen, joka aiheutti uudemman reaktion ja blondin kiemurtelemiseen epämukavuudesta. Tunnollisesti Itachi jatkoi hänen rentouttamistaan, samalla etsien sitä yhtä ylivertaista kohtaa sisällä. Hän tiesi löytäneensä sen, kun kuuli Naruton hengettömästi huutavan hänen nimeään ja koko ruumiin kouristuvan sormien ympärillä. Hymyillen voitokkaasti hän lisäsi kolmannen sormen, rauhoitellen toisen epämukavaa oloa kevyin suukoin, ja jatkoi valmistelua niin nopeasti kuin kykeni, ilman että aiheutti yhtään enempää epämukavia piikkejä toiselle. Tässä vaiheessa hänen oma kärsivällisyytensä oli vain langanpätkän varassa. Viimeinkin, kattaen itsensä huolellisesti liukasteella, hän siirtyi ylemmäs ja ottaen kyynärillään kiinni Naruton jaloista, kannatellen niitä ylhäällä ja auki, hän asetteli itsensä blondin jalkojen väliin ja liukui sisään.

Naruto inisi jälleen, ja Itachi pysähtyi, purien hampaitaan yhteen hetken saadakseen itsensä kuriin. Hän suuteli kumpaakin suljettua silmää, ja ne aukenivat paljastamaan kaksi vetistä sinistä allasta.

"Se sattuu nyt, mutta lupaan tehdä siitä parempaa. Anna minun auttaa sinua kokemaan jotain uskomatonta," hän murisi.

"Tunnen jo." Naruto hymyili hänelle läpi kyynelten ja Itachi suuteli hanta halukkaasti, varovasti jatkaen liikettään.

Ennen pitkää, hänen pieni rakastelijansa äänteli ekstaasissa, rukoillen hanta työntymään nopeammin, pidemmälle, kovemmalle. Nopeus lisääntyi. Nopeammin ja nopeammin, kunnes kaikki oli vain yhtä intensiivistä värien, äänten ja tunteiden sumua. tuntui kuin koko huone lämpeni. Narutosta tuntui kuin sitä olisi jatkunut ikuisuuden, eikä hän ikinä halunnut sen päättyvän. Hän liki itki, mutta tyystin eri syystä, kun hänet täydennettiin uudestaan ja uudestaan. Itachi piti huolta, että osui siihen pisteeseen, joka sai blondin kiemurtelemaan ja hokemaan hänen nimeään toistuvasti. Luoja, kuinka hän rakasti tuota ääntä! Kuumuus ja ahtaus alkoi olla jo liikaa hänelle. Pikaisesti hän toi kätensä Naruton erektiolle ja alkoi hieroa sitä rytmissä liikkeen kanssa, tuoden toisenkin aivan laukaisun rajalle, juuri kun hän saavutti oman huippunsa ja työntyi niin syvälle rakastettuunsa kuin kykeni. Hän pysyttäytyi paikoillaan, kun he molemmat ratsastivat orgasminsa läpi, haukkoen henkeä ja vapisten yhdessä. Kun vaaleavierikön kouristukset olivat lypsäneet hänet aivan kuivaksi ja lopulta päättyivät, hän irroitti otteensa pitelemistään jaloista, jotka valahtivat rentoina sängylle ja vetäytyi ulos varovasti, varoen Naruton inahduksia. Kaatuen toisen viereen, hän veti pienemmän ruumiin syliinsä ja suuteli tätä pitkään ja hellästi. Kun heidän huulensa viimein erkanivat, tyydytetyt siniset silmänsä tavoittivat hänet, ja pitivät katseyhteyden pitkään.

"Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon," blondi kuiskasi varauksellisesti.

"Rakastan sinua enemmän," Itachi vastasi vakavalla naamalla, joka palasi tavalliseen omahyväiseen hymyyn hetkeä myöhemmin. Naruto kikatti, vaipuen väsyneeseen huokaukseen. Hän painoi päänsä Itachin rintaa vasten ja alkoi vajota uneen. Pari minuuttia meni rauhalliseessa hiljaisuudessa.

"Luuletko, että Ino tekisi minulle kopioita niistä kuvista?" Itachi ei vaivautunut väistämään tyynyä, joka iski häntä kasvoille. Hän vain naurahti hieman ja veti blondin itseään vasten vahvemmin ja suudellen kosteita hiuksia, vaipui rauhalliseen uneen.

Ja näin päättyi tarina kahdesta yksinäisestä sielusta, jotka eivät olisi voineet toivoa parempaa loppua tarinalleen.

* * *

T/N: Toivottavasti rakastitte tätä tarinaa yhtä paljon kuin minä aikoinaan. Tämän tarinan kääntäminen oli minulle ikuisuusprojekti, mutta nyt se on viimeinkin saatettu päätökseen, enkä voisi olla iloisempi. Paljon kerkisi tapahtumaan tämän käännösprojektin aikana, ja ne kaikki asiat tekivät tästä eri tavalla tärkeä itselleni.  
Kiitos siitä että jaksoitte olla mukanani, ja toivottavasti löydätte jotain muutakin nautittavaa tekeleistäni.  
_So long, and thanks for the fishes._


End file.
